Just another year in college PART 2
by Tora.E
Summary: This story is a sequel of Just another year of college so first read that story before reading this one ;) Quick summary Riley is going to her second year of college together with her friends Chloe, Liz, Rae and Tori. But what used to be a normal year changes when she bumps into a guy with emerald green eyes.
1. Chapter 1 Summary

**I'm going to say it again this is a sequel of the story Just another year in college. If you want to read this story you should read first that one. s/8538853/1/Just-another-year-at-college **

**So I started the second part of my story I still have a lot of things I wanted to write so a second part fits in my opinion =) This chapter is a little summary of what happened so far. I will update the next chapter today so you have something to look forward too. Well Enjoy! =D**

Alright a little summary.

My name is Riley Tsume, or at least that is how I call myself my real name is Riley Lyall. Why I changed my last name you ask? Well for a really good reason. First you have to know I'm a werewolf. Yep you read it right I'm a werewolf.

When I was very young my family was murdered. The reason…. my father is was an Alpha. There are three werewolf families. In those families is a big, big war. Two families are trying to exterminate the other one. The reason for that is because that last family is using their werewolf "power" for no good.

My father was one of the two families to exterminate the other pack. But those sons of bitches killed my father, mother and brother leaving me alone.

Now it happened to be that right now I am the next Alpha of the Lyall pack, something that never happened because Alpha ship is passed from father to son and I'm my father's daughter so that is kind of strange.

Well after my family was killed I was next but I escaped the attack. They are still looking for me so I changed my last name.

Right now I'm in second year college together with my friends. Tori who happened to be a witch. Rae who happened to be an Exustio half-demon. That means she can play with fire. My other friends are Liz who happened to be an Volvo half demon. That means she can move things without touching them also known as astral project.

And last but not least Chloe the most powerful necromancer that ever lived. Chloe is more than a friend to me, she is some sort of sister. After my parents died and I lived in a orphanage for a couple of years I happened to be living with her so our bond grew very strong.

Well this year of college started different than normal. Our school has two buildings and the other building was burned down. Because of that some students moved to our school. One of them Derek Souza. Who happened to be one of the sons of the other werewolf family. I didn't knew that until two days ago. He moved to our school together with his brothers Ian, Dan, Jack and their best friend Simon.

Jack happened to be Tori's ex-boyfriend and she was still in love with him. So me and my friends started to bring them together. That meant that we started to hang out with Jack's brothers. Right now Jack and Tori are together, so are Dan and Chloe and Liz and Simon. If you ask me about Rae and Ian well that isn't going to take long before they are two going to be a couple.

All that hanging out with each other made happen that Derek and I started to hang out more and more, also because we had to do a project together.

If you asked me what I thought about of him the first time we met I would say he is a big, arrogant jerk. If you ask me now I would say the sweetest, sexiest, adorable, hottest, handsome, smartest, lovable guy I ever met. Yeah I'm badly in love for actually a very long time when I think about it but since two weeks I think it was for real.

I never found the courage to tell him because we happened to be very close friends and I didn't know if he likes me too. But right now I know he does.

Why I know that? Well right now on this moment he is kissing me.


	2. Chapter 2 Emergency meeting

**Well here is the chapter tell me what you think about it. I hope you like it! Enjoy!=D **

Oh my god, oh my god. He was kissing me! The boy I loved was kissing me. I didn't know if I was ever happier in my live than I was right now.

His soft lips on mine, his arms around me, it made my butterflies going through my whole body. I felt his tongue gently licking my lips asking for entrance. I did the same back telling him it was alright. I tilted my head a bit to the right and opened my mouth allowing Derek to let his tongue enter my mouth.

The whole kiss was tender, soft and playful. Yes playful. We both have a dominant character and just as normal we both wanted to be more dominant than the other. In games, arguments and kissing.

I had no idea how long we were kissing. When we stopped kissing we were both out of breath. Meaning we kissed for a very long time because werewolves have a very good stamina and are not easy out of breath.

I knew for sure my face was bright red when I looked at him. Something was different about him but I couldn't put my finger on it.

His arms were still around my waist holding me close to him. My hands were resting on his chest. I could feel his heart almost beating out his chest. I look up at him and smiled. 'I love you' Derek almost whispered before he gently kissed me again. When he pulled back I said 'I love you too'. I stood on the tip of my toes and kissed him again.

'Oh wauw finally!' Dan said in the door opening. We both pulled back and I turned around. Derek however didn't let go of me he had still one hand on my hip keeping me close. Dan had a big, huge, giant smile on his face. 'Way to go little brother' Dan said. Derek rolled his eyes. 'Can't you knock?' he said. 'If I did I missed the show' Dan said. 'Why are you here?' Derek said. He sounded a little irritated. 'Oh right. Uhm there is an emergency meeting in the drama class. All students need to come immediately' Dan said.

'Emergency meeting?' I asked. 'Yes I have no idea where it is all about but there was haste. Now I need to tell Chloe but why don't you go tell her Riley? I need to talk to my little brother for a moment' Dan said.

When I looked at Derek I saw his eyes were begging me to stay. 'Sure' I said smiling. I was still looking at Derek and I saw he wanted to strangle me or something. I pointed my tongue out of my mouth before I left Derek alone, ready to be tortured by his brother. Derek glared angry at me.

'So tell me? What happened?' I heard Dan say as soon as I left. I decided not to focus on the conversation as I was walking to Chloe's room. I had a big smile on my face all the way walking to Chloe. Yes my head was in the clouds.

I knocked on Chloe's door. 'Yes?' I heard her say inside the room. I opened the door. 'We need to go to the drama class there is an emergency meeting' I said. 'About what?' she asked. 'I have no idea' I said.

I saw Chloe looking down at my arm. 'What happened' she asked. I looked at my arm. 'To make a long story a short one I fought with Liam' I said. 'Liam? When?' she asked curious. 'Last night' I answered. Chloe looked puzzled at me. 'There is something different about you' she said. 'Different?' I said like I had no idea where she was talking about. 'Alright what is it' she said. 'What do you mean?' I said. 'Come on Riley I know you. You are hiding something' she said. 'I tell you after we got back alright' I said. 'No now' Chloe said crossing her arms. 'You know what. I show you as soon as we get in the drama class' I said turning around and making my way to the emergency meeting. 'Wait' Chloe said trying to follow me.

'Show me? What do you mean showing me. Just tell me' she said. 'No' I said. 'Why? Come on Riley tell me' Chloe begged. 'Because if I do you won't stop asking questions for the next three hours and we don't have time for that' I said. 'I hate you' she said. I smiled at her.

It was already very crowded when we walked into the drama class. 'Alright show me' Chloe said impatient. My eyes scanned the crowd looking for only one person. Derek.

I saw Dan and I knew Derek was there too. 'Riley come on I want to know what you are hiding. You would show me so show me!' she said. 'Come' I said. I walked to Dan and as I thought Derek was with him. 'There is my girl' Dan said reaching his hand out to Chloe. She grabbed it and Dan pulled her close to him. 'You didn't told her yet?' Dan said looking at me.

'Told me what. Come on Riley you can't torture me like this' Chloe said. I couldn't stop smiling I really enjoyed it that Chloe was so desperate to know what was going on. 'Stop smiling and show me' Chloe said. 'Show what?' Derek said standing behind me. 'This' I said. I leaned back as much as I could until my back leaned against Derek's chest. I turned my head to his and kissed his cheek. He looked at me and smiled. He warped one arm around me resting on my stomach and he kissed me on my cheek.

Chloe's eyes went big. 'Oh my! No really? Really? Oh my god!' she screamed. 'Wow, wow, wow calm down' Dan said trying to prevent Chloe to jump up and down. 'You are so mine after all this' Chloe said pointing at me. 'Yeah I was afraid you would say that' I said.

The headmaster walked up the stage and asked everyone to find a place to sit down. 'Where are the others?' Chloe whispered. 'Over there' Dan said pointing to the other side of the room.

'Welcome everyone' Davidoff started. 'I know you all are a little confused about this meeting but it is for your own safety. Last night one of our students is attack in the forest by two bears' he started. Everyone was looking around too look for the person missing or the person wrapped up in bandages.

My eyes caught Liam. One side of his face was covered with bandages. The side where I clawed my nails into his face. Around his nose were also plasters probably because of the holes in his face from my teeth.

Liam looked furious at me but then he pointed at the stage and smiled. I knew enough. He was the one telling about the bear attack.

'Please, please quiet everyone' the headmaster said. 'Because of this attack we have some new rules. One: no one and I say again no one is going into that forest again. There is even a line to keep you away from the border of the forest. Two: No one is outside after ten o clock. If you go out for diner or go out you need to be back at ten. Those two rules are going to be checked. There are people walking around to watch out for your safety so if someone is caught in the forest or outside after ten is going to be suspended for a whole week. I also want you to know that there are hunters walking in the forest to track the bears down that attacked our student' the headmaster explained.

'How do you know you found the bear who attack? There are a lot of bears in this forest you can't just kill them all' Someone asked out of the audience. 'True but I got a good description of the bears' the headmaster explained. 'What description?' Someone else asked. 'A big black bear with green eyes and an albino bear. White with green yellow eyes' he said.

My heart stopped beating. Well not really but it felt like it stopped beating. I looked at Liam who was waving and smiling at me. That fucker described Derek and me. Of course he said bears because no one is going to believe a wolf of that size. Right now I couldn't go out at night to change neither could Derek.

If this was going to take longer than a week we were in trouble or at least Derek would be in trouble. Changing is something you need to do at least once a week or else your wolf is going to force you. Now somehow I managed to push my wolf away for two years so I don't have that huge urge to change.

I looked at Derek and I saw that he was glaring angry at Liam. 'Green eyed bear? Albino bear with yellow eyes? Are you sure the one who was attack didn't use some drugs?' Trevor said. 'We are not going to take any chances for a next attack. The hunters will be here for two weeks and if they don't find any bear with that description they are leaving' Davidoff said.

I saw Derek's hand turning into a white fist. I grabbed it and looked at him. He wasn't feeling comfortable, he knew he needed to change but if one of the hunters would find him they will shoot him.


	3. Chapter 3 Alpha

**Aaaaannnd next one done. A thanks going out to the followers and reviewers. It really great to see you also following this story it makes me happy so thank youuuu! =D Well next chapter is done so enjoy!=D**

When Davidoff was done talking he left the stage. Students were walking back to their room talking about the bear attack. My eyes searched for Liam. When I found him anger spread through me body. That asshole knew it, he knew exactly what he did. Derek and I needed to change once a week or at least Derek but Liam probably didn't know. If Derek can't change there will be one hell of a problem. Right now he can't change. Those hunters will track him down and put a bullet through his brain.

I stood up ready to follow Liam until I found a quiet place to teach him a lesson he won't forget. But before I could set one step a big stature prevented me to set any step closer to Liam. 'You two come with me right now' Trevor growled as a command. He pointed to me and Derek.

He should have known better. Commanding me wasn't the right thing to let me follow him. He might be the Alpha but so was I and I was not going to listen to his commands. 'No' I said back glaring at him. 'In case you didn't notice that was an order' he said. 'And I don't have to listen to you' I sneered at him. Trevor's eyes were spitting fire. 'If I tell you to come with me, you come with me' he said. 'Because?' I said crossing my arms. 'Damn you, you are just like your dad' Trevor said. 'That is why he is my dad' I said. 'Alright do as you want, stay. But you come with me' Trevor said pointing to Derek.

Something was different. Trevor radiates authority but not as he used to do. I looked at his eyes. There was some sort of fear underneath his normal look. Then my eyes looked at Derek. I didn't know how but he looked different too. I saw it earlier but I had no idea what it was.

He looked stronger and more confident. It suddenly hit me. I looked back at Trevor and at Derek again. I wasn't the only one who noticed something had changed. Dan was also looking at them like he was making a really difficult puzzle in his head.

'Why should I?' Derek said. I knew it, I knew it for sure now and so did Trevor. His eyes looked at the ground as he was defeated. He wasn't the Alpha anymore, he passed his leadership on to Derek. Some sparkle ran through my body. I didn't know if I could find Derek more attractive that he already was, but knowing he was the Alpha now made me even more falling in love than I already did.

'Of course' I heard Trevor say. I shook my head to stop staring at Derek. I looked at Trevor he was staring at me. I raised an eyebrow when he didn't look away. 'Can I just talk to you two for a second' Trevor asked this time.

We both followed Trevor to a quiet place. 'Alright I want to know two things first. What the hell happened last night? Those descriptions were the two of you only they think you are bears and no wolves' Trevor asked.

'It's my fault' Derek said. 'No it's not' I said looking a bit angry at him. 'Alright, alright just tell me what happened and don't start the yes or no game' Trevor said. 'I took Riley outside last night. Just to walk around in the forest and stuff. After a while Liam walked out of the bushes' Derek said. 'Let me guess he was in his wolf form' Trevor said. 'Yes and so were we' I started. 'He saw me and went crazy. Of course he did I killed his Alpha and he wanted revenge. I fought with him and won. And he probably walked to Davidoff to tell a story about a bear attack' I said.

Trevor cursed Liam in many, many ways that I'm not going to repeat. 'We have a serious problem. Those hunters are looking for you if you change they will track you down. Not only you the rest of us too probably. We can't just wait for two weeks' Trevor said.

'Why don't we go somewhere else? During the weekend we can drive to another place and change there' I said. 'That isn't a bad idea' Derek said. 'We don't have another choice' Trevor said.

'The second thing is are you two together?' Trevor asked. A blush spread over my cheeks. When I looked at Derek I saw that he was blushing too. 'That explains' Trevor mumbled. 'Explains what?' Derek asked. 'You are the Alpha now' Trevor said. 'I'm the what?' Derek said.

It seems like he wasn't really aware of that. 'Why now?' Derek asked. 'Because of her' Trevor said looking at me. 'Alright you lost me what has she to do with that, apparently, I am the Alpha?' Derek asked. I didn't quite understand it either what Trevor was saying. What had I to do with it.

Probably it was easy to read of my face that I was confused too because Trevor said. 'You both have no idea do you?' 'I know he is the Alpha but I'm a bit lost with the part that I am involved' I said. 'You knew I was?' Derek said looking at me. 'For a few minutes I know you are. And before that I was doubting if you were but probably know you are as long as he does' I said pointing to Trevor.

'But how? Why me? Why now? And why do you both know I am the Alpha and I'm not?' Derek asked. He was really confused that was easy to see. 'Actually I had the idea you were going to be the Alpha. It's the way you are' Trevor said.

'But Jack or Ian they both are more the leaders. They always have been ordering around acting like the boss, drawing attention' Derek said. 'They do. They ordering you and Dan and each other but that's it. You anyway were the only one who could start arguing with me about the orders I gave. None of them did they were afraid but you were not. They always did as I told them' he said. 'So because I sometimes doubted you orders if become the Alpha?' Derek asked. 'Part of it yes. Come on don't look so surprised. You're smart and you're strong' Trevor said.

'And why now?' Derek asked. 'I told you because of her' Trevor said pointing at me. 'Because of her?' Derek asked. 'You will understand sometime' Trevor said. He looked at me and smiled. 'You take care of him if I'm not around do you?' Trevor asked. 'No problem' I said. 'Alright that sounded really strange' Derek said. 'Why? Because I need to look after you sometimes? Looking if you don't mess things up. You are still a puppy when it comes to being an Alpha, me on the other hand' I said.

'Don't ever call me that again' Derek said glaring at me. 'What puppy?' I said teasing. 'Exactly' Derek said. 'Sure Derry' I teased him again. Trevor started to laugh when I said that. 'You're dead' Derek said. 'I know' I said smiling and quickly walked into the drama room again before Derek could do, god knows what, to me for making fun of him.

'Well, well, well what did I heard. You finally put a chain around my brother' Ian said. 'Sort of' I said. 'Seems like there are two left' Jack said looking at Ian and Rae. 'Yeah well uhm we actually are already being together for a week now' Rae said. 'You do?' Tori asked. 'Yes' Ian said smiling warping his arms around Rae. 'And why is it we don't know that?' Liz asked. 'Because we didn't want to put any pressure on Riley and Derek. Plus it's exciting to have a secret relation' Ian said. I rolled my eyes.

Derek walked into the room and suddenly something changed. They knew. They knew Derek was now the leader. But Derek just acted like nothing had changed that everything was as it used to be. 'I love to hang around here but I have a date' Chloe said. 'A date? With who?' Dan asked looking confused at his girlfriend. 'With Riley' she said. She looked at me with a big smile on her face. I made a cross and acted like I was begging god to let me be. 'Come on' Chloe said grabbing my arm and pulled me out of the room.

When we were in her room she crashed down on her bed and looked hopeful at me with her big blue eyes. 'Come on tell me. What happened?' she asked. I made myself comfortable on Liz her bed. 'Which part should I begin?' I asked. 'The beginning' she said.

I sighed before I started to talk. 'Well last night I couldn't sleep, again….. I was just frustrated and I threw a fist at the wall not thinking that Derek would wake up. He asked me what was wrong but I didn't really answer his question. Well blablabla he walked into my room asking me what was wrong again. I told him that there were things on my mind. I actually told him about what happened two years ago' I said.

'And he just came right at you and kissed you' Chloe said. 'No he took me outside' I said. 'Outside?' she asked. 'Yeah to change. We were just walking and playing outside. Finally I was tired so we slept by the valley' I said. 'As wolves I suppose?' she asked. 'Yes. But after a while Liam appeared. He wanted to fight me so I did' I said. 'Wait? Liam? He is a werewolf?' she said. 'Yes he is from the Sangius pack' I said. 'That jerk. I knew something wasn't right about him' she said.

Chloe knew of course about the three packs. And she met the Sangius Alpha so she knew enough to immediately hate Liam. 'So I fought with him. That is why I got this' I said raising up my wounded arm. 'But you won. I saw Liam. He was in a bad shape' she said. 'Yeah I won but that bastard is the one making up the bear attack thing' I said while I felt anger running through my body. 'He did? That guy is getting more annoying by every second' Chloe said. 'Tell me. But going back to the story. He bite my arm, digging a hole into my artery so I was losing a lot of blood. I made it to the nurse but I passed out because of the blood loss' I said. 'My goodness' Chloe said.

'When I woke up everything was just fine. My wound was treated and they gave me blood. Derek's blood actually' I said. 'Really? That is soooooo sweet' Chloe said. She was jumping up and down on her bed. 'So I bet you kissed him a thank you?' she asked. 'No I didn't. We walked back to our rooms but something was troubling him' 'And then you kissed him' Chloe cut me off. 'No just let me finish alright' I said a little irritated. 'Okay, okay I shut up and you finish your story' she said.

'Good. So something was troubling him and I wanted to know what so I started to ask again and again. Hanging around him until he told me what was wrong. So finally he told me that he felt guilty about what happened and he just kept blaming himself and I wanted him to stop doing that so I kissed him' I said. 'Really? You did oh my god that is awesome' Chloe said. 'Yeah well for e second I thought I screwed up' I said. 'Why?' she asked. 'Well he didn't kiss me back in the first place so I pulled back but before I really could he luckily kissed me back' I said. I started to smile when I thought about it.

'Riley is in love, Riley is in love' Chloe sang. 'Can I go now? I still need to do things' I said. 'Sure you do' Chloe said teasing. 'Oh please. I really need to do something' I said rolling my eyes. 'Yeah something with Derek right?' she said. 'I hate you' I said. 'Well go. Say hi to Derek from me' she said before I closed the door.

How stupid it may sound she was right. I didn't need to do anything I just wanted to go to Derek. Something deep inside me wanted to be with him as much as I could.


	4. Chapter 4 Dominant

**I have no idea what I should say so I say what I normally do. Enjoy!=D**

My heart started to beat faster as soon as I stood for Derek's room. Why? Why was I nervous all of the sudden? After all those months I was never nervous when I was with him. Yeah maybe a few times but normally not.

I took a deep breath and grabbed the heck of the door. I slowly opened the door. 'Derek?' I asked. No responds. When the door was completely open I knew why I didn't got an answer. He was sleeping.

He was lying on his back. One of his arms was hanging over the edge of the bed. On the ground I saw a book. He probably fell asleep while reading. My eyes scanned the boy on the bed from head to toes. His upper body moved slowly up and down on the rhythm of his breathing.

A smile appeared on my face. He was so cute. My god! I never thought I would ever think that in my life about a boy, what the hell is he doing with me.

I slowly closed the door. On the tip of my toes I sneaked closer to Derek. As soon as I reached his bed one of my feet kicked against the book that was laying on the ground. I quickly looked at Derek to see if he wasn't waking up. He didn't.

The next thing I did was very tricky. Not if Derek was a normal human but I know if I made to much noise he would wake up immediately. I slowly moved myself over him my knees on each side of his hips. I placed my hands above his shoulders. I wanted to kiss him but before I could his eyes flew open. 'Boo' he said. I was so focus on everything that actually he did scare the hell out of me. I let a squeak leave my mouth as I sat up straight sitting on my knees.

Derek was laughing. 'Jerk' I said while hitting his chest with my fist. Not too hard of course. 'Oh come on that was funny. Did you hear the sound you made, hilarious' Derek said smiling. 'You know what, I think I'll leave you and your bad sense of humor alone' I said a little irritated. I wanted to jump of the bed but Derek grabbed my arm and pulled me down. 'Alright as you wish I'm sorry' he said before he pressed his lips on mine. For a second I just melted away.

'Wait no. You don't get away with it that easy' I said pulling back. I sat on my knees again with my arms crossed acting like an annoying housewife.

Derek rolled his eyes and sat up straight to. He was just a few centimeters away from me and god I wanted to kiss him so bad. 'What would you have me do?' he said. I shook my head. 'Wait can you repeat that?' I said smiling. Derek rolled his eyes again.

'Alright why don't you stand on your head?' I said. 'I'm not going to stand on my head' Derek said looking at me like I was a totally retarded. 'The chicken dance?' I said. Derek kept staring at me with the same look. 'Alright last offer head shoulders knees and toes' I said. Derek didn't respond. 'Fine than I'm leaving' I said. I wanted to get off the bed but before I knew it I was lying on my back with Derek above me.

With one hand he held my hands above my head so I couldn't push him away. Right now he was the dominant one and I was the to obey. Normally I would never like to be in this position. I always wanted to be dominant and do whatever it takes to get on top. But somehow I didn't feel that way now. It was strange I mean really strange. I always wanted to be better but right now I acutely liked it that I was submissive for once.

'You said you were leaving?' Derek said. He smiled at me with that half sexy smile. 'I did but something held me up' I said sarcastic. 'Really that is a shame' he said. 'Oh shut up and kiss me already' I said. A second after I said that I felt his lips on mine.

God I really loved kissing this guy I really did. It was just prefect. I wanted to warp my arms around his body but he still held them above my head. When I tried to break them free he smiled during the kiss. I gently bite his lip telling him it wasn't funny. As soon as he let go of my arms it was my turn to be on top. I might be allowing him to hang out the Alpha for some time but now it was my time. So I pushed him and we rolled over.

It was then when my wolf started to interfere. She said things I'm not going to repeat but only thinking about it turned me on. She kind of got her way because I kissed Derek deeper. I wanted more but also didn't. Seems like I wasn't the only one who was getting it a little hotter. Just let's say I felt Derek's "gun". Alright it sounds really stupid I know.

My hands were trailing over his chest down to his abs. His fucking eight pack. God it was amazing but now it was mine to touch. However his shirt was still between my fingers and his skin I could feel sparkles run through my whole body.

DPOV

Man if I didn't knew better I would say I was in heaven. The hottest girl I ever met was lying on top of me and kissing me. It was not only me that enjoyed her also my wolf was interfering. Since he was my "prev" side he made me think of things that turned me on. But she was too changing on that part. The way she kissed me. It was different more uhm passion. A deeper kiss than normal. If that wasn't the only way to tell me than I would probably smelled it. From the outside it's not easy to see if a girl gets turned on. Guys is easier they get a lump in their pants. But since I am a werewolf I can smell if a girl wants more.

And I smelled her too and men she made my head spin. Her hand were trailing over my body. I felt a tickle run over every place she trailed her fingers. With one finger I trailed over her spine. A soft almost quiet moan left her mouth during us kissing. It made my head and my wolf go crazy. But I needed to behave I can't just go any further or at least not yet we were not even together for one day. But somehow it felt like we were for years.

I lifted her up and turned her on her back again. My hands trailed over her stomach and hips but never higher and never lower plus her shirt was always between my hand and her skin. I have no idea how many times we changed our position before we finally stopped kissing.

I laid on my back trying to catch my breath. On my left side was my and only mine girlfriend. Her head rested on my chest. My arm was around her keeping her close. My thumb stroked up and down over her arm. I could hear her heart beating fast. I felt her heavily breathing.

I never want to let her go never. As if she knew she warp her arm around my waist and pressed her close to me. When she looked up at me she had a sparkle in her eyes. She was happy.

I kissed her forehead. She buried her head in my chest, took one deep breath and slowly breathed out. He muscles totally relaxed and she fell asleep.

This was so weird. I've been I love before but never like this. This was totally different. She was more than my girlfriend, way more, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I closed my eyes focused on her heartbeat and fell asleep.

RPOV

It was dark when I woke up. I had no idea how late it was. I wanted to move but Derek's arm held me down. I carefully pulled his arm up and placed it next to me so I could move and look at the alarm. Two large persons on a one persons bed wasn't really handy. I climbed over Derek to look at the alarm, 8 pm it said.

I rubbed my eyes to look again. It was then that I lost my balance. I tumbled over Derek and smacked on the ground. I wanted to brake my fall but I used my wrong arm. 'God damn it!' I yelled. I sat up and grabbed my arm. Derek was next to me. As soon as I fell he woke up I felt his hand trying to grab me so I wouldn't fall but he was too late for that. 'Let me see' Derek said. I reached my arm out to him. He cursed and stood up searching for something. That something would be bandages. When I looked at my arm I saw a red spot growing bigger on my bandages. I stood up to help Derek search. 'Sit down' he growled.

I narrowed my eyes when I looked at him. 'Don't you dare growl at me like that' I said sharp. He first looked angry at me but then his face changed. 'Just sit down. You lose blood and I don't want you to pass out again' he said. I walked to his bed and sat on it.

He is an Alpha fine. He is more dominant than normally fine. He started giving out orders and commands fine but not against me.

Derek found the bandages and walked to me. I stared to unroll off the bandages. 'Here let me' Derek said when he grabbed my arm. I wanted to do it myself but I could see Derek still had trouble with the fact he thought it was his fault I got hurt, so I let him treat my wound.

It took Derek a lot of blood filled cotton wools to stop the bleeding. When it almost stopped he quickly warped a clean bandage around my arm. 'Thank you' I said and kissed his cheek. 'Just be careful' he said. I rolled my eyes. 'I'm serious' he said. 'I know but how did I know I was going to tumble out of bed' I said. Derek opened his mouth but closed it again when he found out he didn't had a back word.

It was weird but through this sort of weird day I didn't eat for a long time. Normally I should crawl over the floor trying to find food, but I didn't. I wasn't hungry, not at all but I knew I needed to eat.

Derek looked at his alarm and blinked a couple of times to look if he saw what he was seeing. 'Diner?' I said. 'I think that would be a good idea' he said.

We walked to the cafeteria hoping we would found a bit of food left. However I wasn't hungry for food but more hungry for Derek.


	5. Chapter 5 Kidnap

**Sorry, Sorry that you needed to wait two days instead of one. Well this one is done so you can read again! =D Enjoy!**

A few days passed by. Today was Friday. The last couple of days Derek and I had really trouble leaving each other alone. We just acted normal when others were around but when we had some time alone well I can only say wauw.

I was sitting in my last class and I couldn't really focus anymore. I was staring out of the window and daydreaming about yeah of course Derek. 'Hellooo? Riley' Chloe said. I shook my head and turned to her. 'What is it?' I said. She started to smile. 'You were thinking about Derek didn't you?' she said teasing. I felt my head turning red. 'Oh shut up' I said rolling my eyes.

'I haven't seen him today where is he?' Chloe asked. 'He had an important preliminary examination today so I suppose studying' I said. 'You haven't seen him?' she asked. 'Today? No' I said. 'That explains why you are so absent. That boy is like a drug to you. If you don't get enough attention from him your concentration drop really low' she said. I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything back. She was right I haven't seen Derek for almost a whole day and my focus dropped already really low.

'Attention this is a message for Riley Tsume. Riley will you come to the reception please. I repeat. Riley Tsume to the reception please' was coming out of the speakers. The whole class was staring at me. 'Well I suppose I need to leave' I said to the teacher. 'What have you done?' Chloe whispered. 'Nothing' I said shrugging. 'Strange' she said. 'Well I see you at diner' I said. I packed my bag and left the class.

I was walking in the hallway making my way to the reception. It was quiet everyone was still in class and those who weren't in class were at their room or probably in the lounge.

I turned around the corner. I took a few steps when suddenly two arms grabbed me. One over my mouth and the other over both my arms. The arms dragged me into the janitors closet/room. I was struggling but it was useless the firm grab around me was making sure I couldn't hurt my kidnapper.

I was panicking, and because I was I didn't pay attention on anything. I could have easily know who kidnapped me I only needed to smell but because I didn't I was freaking out.

It was dark in the janitors closet the lights were off. I could see the shapes of wooden planks were bottles and stuff were standing. On the ground wasn't much place everywhere were brooms, buckets and mop's. I knew this place very well because I needed to help the janitor for a whole month or at least I did but my work as a janitor was fulfilled.

'Shh it's me' my kidnapper said. One hand let go of my mouth. The other arm turned me around. A large dark silhouette was standing in front of me. Before I could say anything my kidnapper kissed me. I pulled back.

'Derek? What the hell you scared the crap out of me' I said a little irritated. 'I'm sorry but I needed to see you' he said. A smile appeared on my face but it was too dark for Derek to see. 'I first need to go to the reception' I said. 'Yeah well you are at the reception' Derek said. 'Wait did you just made the receptionist call me out of the class so you could kidnap me into the janitors closet?' I said. 'Something like that yeah' he said.

'You? Mister "I behave always and never crossed the line"?' I said. I heard him sigh. 'If you want to go back to your class then go' he said. I warped my arms around his neck and kissed him. I felt his hands on my hips pulling me closer while he forced his tongue in my mouth. I jumped up and warped my legs around his waist. He set a few steps and I felt the only wall without planks against my back. One of my hands was running through his hair while we were heavily kissing. My legs were still tight around his waist keeping him as close to me as possible. I could feel his heartbeat bang against my chest.

Alright this sounds really stupid but right now Derek and I were making out in the janitors closet. My god how many movies can you watch when people are making out in a janitors closet.

Derek stopped and turned his head when he heard some walk past the closet. I let my legs go of his waist and set my feet on the ground.

I kissed his jaw to get back his attention. When he was still busy listening I continued. I kissed his jaw again moved a little kissed it again and made my way to his neck looking for his weak spot. When I found it I heard him made a low, sexy, growling moan. His attention was back to me. With the tip of my tongue I slowly licked the same spot. The same sound left his mouth.

He pushed me back against the wall and kissed me deep. His hand was trailing over my stomach. He was playing with the border of my shirt not really sure if he should go underneath if or stay above my shirt. He was waiting for me to say it was okay to do. I knew he wanted more, way more but he wanted to be sure that I wanted it too.

With one hand I moved my shirt a bit up so he had no choice but to touch my skin. The tip of his fingers trailed over my stomach leaving goosebumps everywhere. His fingers moved to my back. He moved up and down my spine making me crazy. I really, really loved it when he did that but I forced myself not to make a sound when he did it, but it was really hard so some soft hold back moan left my mouth.

I heard the sound of keys clanging against each other. I gently pushed Derek back. 'The janitor' I whispered. I turned on the light. 'Quick over there' I said pointing to the corner. I grabbed a blanket and threw it over Derek who was sitting on the ground. I pulled my shirt straight just in time before the door opened.

'Riley?' the janitor said. 'Hey Phil' I said. 'What are you doing here?' he said. 'Oh I saw some kid spoil soda in the hallway so I wanted to clean it up before someone was tripping over it. But I need lather and a bucket and a mop' I said. 'But your month passed. You don't have to help me anymore' Phil said. 'I know but I want to' I said smiling. 'Well that is very nice of you. Can you pass me the chlorine' he said. 'Sure' I said.

Phil left as soon as he got his chlorine. I felt two arms warp around my waist and a large body against my back. 'Did anyone told you that you are a really good lair' Derek whispered in my ear. His warm breath passing my ear, his low voice, it made me almost melt. 'You did once' I said turning my head to the side so I could look at him. He kissed me quick. 'We need to go it won't take long for him to return' I said.

As spy's we sneaked out the closet. We were standing in the hallway when Chloe walked around the corner. 'I need to go. Bye' Derek said. He kissed my cheek and left. 'He looked happy' Chloe said smiling. 'He had a good feeling about his preliminary examination' I said. 'Tell me. That broadcast was fake right?' she said. I really wanted to keep my face natural but I couldn't a smile appeared on my face. 'What happened?' she asked curious. 'I'm not going to tell you' I said. 'Please, Please, Please' Chloe repeated.

She actually kept repeating it the rest of the day. During diner, making homework together all the time. 'I'll go to bed' I said when the alarm told me it was eleven o clock. 'Why? We are free tomorrow' she said. 'I know but I'm leaving tomorrow morning remember' I said.

Me, Derek, his brothers and parents needed to go out to change. Almost one week passed since the last change of them and they needed to change. Especially Naomi she was looking really bad this day. Red face, red stripes on her arms from scratching, headaches, bloodshed eyes, puffed eyes, sweating and a very, very, very bad attitude.

I passed by Derek to tell him good night. When I opened the door I saw him lying on his bed. He didn't look good. Not at all. I walked to his bed. His eyes were barely open. I whipped his wet hair of his forehead and placed my hand on it. He was cooking. If I wanted a fried egg I could cook it on his forehead. He needed to change and fast.

'Just hold on. Just one more night' I said. 'I can't' he said weak. 'Yes you can. Try to focus' I said. I stood up and walked to the bathroom. I grabbed a towel and soaked it in cold water. 'Take of your shirt' I said. He did as I told him. I warped the towel around his upper body to cool him down. 'Try to get some sleep' I said softly. I wanted to stand up but he grabbed my hand. 'Please stay' he said. His voice sounded still weak. He felt really terrible. I knew the feeling, if been there.

I laid down next to him my head resting on his shoulder and my hand on his chest. Or actually the wet towel. His heart was racing like hell and the towel was getting warm. 'I'll get you another one' I said already standing up. He grabbed my hand again. When I looked into his eyes I saw fear, he was scared. Of course he was, if he wasn't I would find it because I know what is running through his head right now.

Forcing yourself not to change is hell, but really hell. Every cell in your body wants you to change. If that isn't enough you got your wolf keep telling you to change all the time and if you ignore it will make you feel even more terrible. Headaches, cramps, unbearable high body temperatures all the work of the wolf forcing you to change.

'You need to cool down. Believe me it will make you feel better' I said. Derek let go of my hand allowing me to grab another cold wet towel. I grabbed two so I wouldn't have to walk again when the other one started to heat up.

I changed the towels and laid next to Derek again. His whole body felt tense, he needed to relax. I moved myself over Derek and kissed him slowly. First he didn't react because he wasn't in the mood for something like that but after a few seconds he started to kiss back. I kept the tempo slow so he would relax and it worked. I felt his muscles relax and the heat coming of his body was dropping too.

I let myself glided on his side again with my head on his chest. His arm warped around my waist pulling me closer. His heartbeat also started to slow down. With my finger I was drawing figures on his chest to let him focus on something else instead of the need to chance.

He started to breath slower and slower before he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 Control

**Well here is the next one. Btw thanks for all the reviews! I like reading them ;) So as usual, enjoy! =D**

I had no idea what time it was when I woke up. I was facing the wall and I wanted to turn around but something blocked me. I was lying on my side. An arm was lying over my waist. I felt a warm breath against the back of my head repeated again, again and again in the same rhythm. I took one deep breath smelling the scent of my boyfriend.

I probably fell asleep last night and the fact that I still wore my clothes from yesterday made me sure I did. I moved myself to make myself able to turn around. Once I did I faced Derek still sleeping. His black hair was covering his closed eyes. My eyes scanned down to his upper body. God he is so sexy.

I was able to move myself a bit up resting on my elbow. It was five in the morning so no time to wake up yet.

I laid down on my side again. I moved myself closer to Derek. His arm was still resting over me making me feel save. I always felt save when he was around that is also the reason that I can sleep when he is around and can't when he is not. With him around I was sure I didn't have to focus on the sounds that could be a possible threat for me. He would protect me and he could protect me, he was strong enough.

I moved a little down so my head would lay underneath his chin. I moved my one of my legs over his. 'Are you done moving?' I heard Derek low voice say. I didn't respond acting like I was asleep and had no influences on my movements. 'I know you are awake' he said. I threw my fist on his chest. 'You're stupid' I said moving myself a bit back. 'That is no reason to hit me' he said. 'Maybe' I said smiling.

'But I will leave. So you can sleep without me moving around' I said. I moved myself up and crawled over Derek. He sighed and rolled his eyes. When I was above him he warped his arms around me and pulled me down. 'You know I don't want you to leave' he said. He was lying on his back with me on top of him. I moved myself so my face would be at the same level at his. Gently I pressed my lips on his. 'I love you' I said. He kissed my forehead. 'I love you too' he said.

I let myself glide next to him. When I turned around I felt him crawling behind me. He moved my hair out of my neck and kissed it a couple of times. I knew what he was doing. I found his weak spot yesterday and now he was looking for mine he probably couldn't take the fact that I knew it and he didn't, typical Alpha thing. 'I thought we were going back to sleep' I said enjoying the fact he didn't found it yet. He didn't respond he was just kept going with what he was doing. I felt his hand trailing over my hip making its way underneath my shirt.

'Seems like you feeling better than you did yesterday' I said. 'I do' he said stopping for a moment. 'And I thought I should thank you for that' he said before he kissed my neck again. This time he found it. My body moved as soon as he kissed it and a moan left my mouth. I felt his joy despite I couldn't see him. He kissed again but this time I was able to control myself a little more.

I turned around preventing him to kiss me again. I wanted to kiss him but suddenly a headache ran through my head. A terrible one. I pressed my eyes together. 'Are you alright?' Derek asked worried. I sat up straight with my hands on my forehead. 'Riley?' He asked. I felt his hand on my back rubbing gently up and down.

This wasn't a normal headache. I had those headaches before they were coming from my wolf. Seems like I wasn't really able to control her since I changed. _'Leave me alone!' _I said to my wolf. _'No you are going to change now!'_ she growled back._ 'Just a few more hours' _I said back. _'I don't buy that shit anymore you said that before and then you put me away for two years'_ she said furious. _'I know but I promise we will change today, I promise' _I said fighting the pain running through my head_. 'I don't believe you'_ she growled back.

A terrible pain ran through my head. I buried my fingers in my hair. I felt my nails change into sharp claws. 'No, no, no' I whispered to myself. I felt Derek sat behind me he warped his arms around me and pulled me against him. 'It going to be alright, you can do this' he whispered in my ear. Another sharp pain ran through my head. A cry of pain left my mouth. I felt Derek's grab tighten when I did that.

'Come on Riley. You are stronger, fight back you can do it. I know you can' he said softly. _'Go away, go away, go away' _I kept repeating in my head. After five long minutes of pain my headache dropped down. When I pulled my fingers out of my hair I saw my normal human nails. I took a deep breath and slowly breathed out. I was tired, really tired. 'Get some sleep' Derek said as he helped me laying down. I closed my eyes but I was still panicking inside. I was afraid she would come back and push me harder. I was afraid of the pain that might come.

Derek pulled his blanket over us and crawled against my back. 'Don't worry. I'll protect you' he said before he kissed my cheek. With those comforting words I closed my eyes and slept until the alarm went off.

We were going with two cars. Derek, Dan and me in the blue awesome car. Naomi, Trevor, Ian and Jack in the same car but it was red. 'I'll drive' Derek said. 'No I'll drive' Dan said. 'Yeah sure go ahead and fight about it. I'm going to get in the car if you don't might' I said sarcastic. Derek's brothers still weren't used to the fact that Derek was the new Alpha so they kept finding ways to test his authority. However Derek always won, he was smart and he used it as an advantage.

After two minutes Derek stepped behind the wheel and Dan found his place in the back of the car. Derek was the first to drove off the parking lot followed by his father. 'Where are we going?' I asked after a half hour. 'Our home' Dan replied from the back seat of the car. 'Your home?' I asked surprised. 'Yeah it's the most save place we can think of besides we can stay there for the night if we want to and change tomorrow too' he said. 'And you can stay away from Chloe that long?' I teased him. 'No I don't. She will come tonight. So will the rest of your friends and Simon' Dan said.

I looked at Derek. Something was wrong I could see that. 'Pull over' I said. 'Why?' Derek asked. His voice was cold and sharp. 'Because I say so' I said. 'No' he said with that same sound. I grabbed the steering wheel and pulled it. The car drove one straight line to the side of the road into the grass. Derek had no choice but to hit the brakes. Dan was sitting in the back like a frozen statue staring with big eyes through the front window. I stepped out of the car so did Derek. He was furious his eyes were spitting fire.

'What the hell is wrong with you!' he shout at me. 'With me? You ask me what is wrong with me? I could ask you the same question' I yelled back. Trevor also had also parked his car on the grass and was walking to use asking what was wrong. Derek was also walking to me glaring angry at me. 'Why are we here?' Trevor asked. 'Riley thought it was funny to pull the car against a tree' Derek said standing for me trying to intimidate me. 'I asked you to pull over. Derek I know that look in your eyes. Your wolf is taking over you can't drive like that. You get yourself killed if you keep driving' I said.

Trevor's eyes shifted to Derek and he knew I was right. If that wasn't enough he would probably see by the way Derek was behaving. 'You are overreacting' Derek said cold. 'No I'm not. Now stop talking to me like that and give me the keys' I said. 'Like how' Derek said luring me out. I wasn't talking to Derek anymore I was talking to a very, very pissed off wolf.

'Give me the keys' I commanded. 'You don't command me like that' he yelled. 'Because?' I threw back at him. 'Because I'm the alpha that is why' he said sharp. 'And so am I' I said calm. 'I'm not listening to you. Why are you doing this? You are making a fool of me' he said.

He meant that I was bossing him around in front of his brothers who were still struggling with the fact he was the leader now. If he was listening to me it he would show weakness. But I didn't care anymore besides this wasn't Derek anymore.

'You are making a fool of yourself if you not give me the keys right now' I said irritated. 'Shut your mouth and get in the car' he growled at me. 'I told you to never growl at me like that' I said narrowing my eyes.

'Derek give her the keys' Trevor said behind my back. Derek glared angry at his father. I saw the keys sticking out his pocket from his pants. A quick move and I got the keys.

Before I knew it I saw a fist coming at my face. I grabbed it with my free hand preventing it to go any closer. 'Derek snap out of it' I said using my strength to keep his fist away from me.

'Derek!' I heard Naomi yell. In the corner of my eyes I saw Ian, Dan and Jack already running to his brother to tackle him to the ground. 'Don't' Trevor said and Jack, Dan and Ian stopped. He was right they shouldn't interfere this was between me and Derek or at least Derek's wolf.

The look in Derek's eyes was still dark. He took one step closer putting more pressure on his arm that was trying to hit me. I set my feet into the grass and put more pressure back. He set another step and I was gliding back. Well actually the grass couldn't hold my feet on the same spot anymore and started to tear apart.

'Derek it's enough' I said with a sharp tone. 'I'm just getting started' he said with a strange voice. If it was Liam saying that and looking at me like Derek did, I would think he is a creep. But this was Derek and I wasn't afraid of him. I wasn't because I know deep inside he didn't mean what he was saying.

Derek's free hand grabbed my arm that was holding his fist back, and pulled me up. I felt myself flipping over. He was planning to smack me on the ground on my back. Unfortunate for him I knew that move so I put my legs down so I stood up straight instead of laying on my back. I quickly turned around grab his shirt and arm to send him flying. He flew a few meters but ended on his feet.

I ran at him and before he could stand up perfectly straight I tackled him down. We tumbled over a few times ending with me on top of him holding him down. I didn't want to hurt him but he needed to stop this.

'Derek listen to me calm down okay. I don't want to do this' I said. Still the dark look in his eyes was glaring back at me. I felt a knee in my stomach making me tumble over Derek making me smack hard on my back into the grass. Air was forced out of my lunges and it was like no air was coming back inside.

I was gasping for air when I felt Derek sitting over me. 'You weren't seriously thinking that you were stronger than me right?' he said. 'You still need to learn a lot pup' I said mockingly. What happened next was my fault I pushed him too far. I should have known better.

Derek's eyes changed into wolf eyes. His hand raised up and he clawed at my face. I was quick enough to pull my arm before it. A sharp burning pain ran through my arm as soon as his claws entered my skin and tore it apart.

I heard some scream Derek's name but he didn't respond. 'I'm sorry Derek' I said. His wolf eyes looked at me puzzling by my words. He found out soon enough why I was saying that, as I punched him really hard at the side of his face making him collapse on the ground.


	7. Chapter 7 Guilt

**Emotions running high! I suggest you just start reading ;) Enjoy!=D**

Derek was lying in the back of the car unconscious. Dan was driving and I was treating my arm. 'Your arms look amazing' Dan said sarcastic. He was right both my arms were now warped in bandages. 'Yeah I think my legs are next' I said. He smiled back. 'Well the other one is almost healed' I said. One plus point being a werewolf we have a quick healing process so my other arm that Liam improved with his teeth was almost healed.

After another ten minutes I heard Derek groan as he was waking up. 'Morning sunshine' I said happy. He sat up straight while his hand was resting on the spot I hit him. 'My god, why do I have a terrible headache?' he said. 'You don't know?' Dan said. 'Don't know what?' Derek said.

Dan opened his mouth but I glared angry at him telling him to shut up. 'What? 'What is it?' Derek said shifting his eyes from me to Dan. 'What do you remember?' Dan said. 'I was driving, that's it' his brother answered. 'That's all?' Dan asked surprised. 'Do I really have to repeat it again?' Derek said irritated.

Dan looked at me looking for an answer why his brother didn't know anything about his fight with me. 'Guys come on tell me what happened?' Derek said. Dan was still staring at me while I glared back, preventing him to tell anything. 'Dan tell me now!' Derek growled. 'S-s-sorry bro but she is a lot scarier that you are' Dan said. Derek's eyes looked at me but I didn't look back I was still focusing on Dan.

'Riley? What the hell is going on' he said. 'Nothing' I said. I turned my head to the window and stared at the buildings, trees, cars and all other stuff that passed by. I heard Derek sigh but he didn't ask anything.

Dan drove off the road to a gas station. 'Why are we stopping?' I asked. 'Bathroom break. Maybe you need to go too?' Dan said glaring at me. 'Well now you mention it' I said. We both stepped out of the car walking to the toilets.

'Alright what do you know' Dan said as soon as we walked out of Derek's hearing range. I didn't answer. 'Riley why doesn't he remember anything?' Dan said irritated. 'That will come. His wolf took over so for Derek it is one big black gap in his memory. As soon as his wolf starts waking up he will remember' I said.

'So his wolf is still unconscious?' Dan asked. 'Yes. And please don't tell him anything yet he will freak out' I said. 'And what do you think what will happen when his wolf is sharing his delightful moment with you, with Derek?' Dan asked. I bit my lip. 'We just need to hope his wolf wakes up when we are at your house. There he can freak out not in the car' I said. 'Alright fine' Dan said.

We both walked back to the car. We stepped in but when Dan wanted to start the car the keys were gone. I heard the car keys cling behind me. 'Looking for these?' Derek said from the back seat. When I turned around I saw the keys in his hands. I quickly reached for the keys but I was too late. 'You two are going to tell me what happened right now' Derek said.

'Nothing I told you' I said. 'Don't give me that bullshit. You both are acting strange' he said. 'Derek please give Dan the keys we don't have time for this. I promise I tell you as soon as we reached your house' I said. 'No you tell me now' he said irritated. His eyes looked at my new wounded arm. I quickly hide it behind my back. 'Let me see your arm' he said. 'If you give Dan the keys' I said.

He narrowed his eyes. 'Fine' he threw the keys to Dan. I turned back and looked out the window. 'Riley' Derek sighed. I was sure he rolled his eyes even I couldn't see him. 'I didn't told you when I would show you' I said. 'God you are annoying' Derek said. I didn't respond.

We finally reached the Souza's "mansion". I think I will never get used to that big house even if I see it a million times. Derek was already standing in front of my door before I could step out of the car. When I did I reached my arm to him. 'Does he know?' Ian said walking to us. I glared angry at him. 'Know what? Is someone tell me what happened' Derek said angry.

'What happened to your arm?' he said. I couldn't look at him. 'Riley what happened' Derek said with a pressing voice. 'Derek come with me' Trevor said. A heavy weight fell of my shoulders, I wanted to hug Trevor so bad right now. I couldn't tell Derek, I can't take the look in his eyes when he found out that he messed my arm a little up. He is always feeling guilty, even if he isn't to blame he would find a way to blame him.

Trevor and Derek left. 'He will be fine' Jack said looking at me. 'He won't and you know that' I said a little sharper than I meant. 'Sorry' I said. 'No you're right' he said.

'We need to change' Naomi said breaking the weird silence that followed after Jack last words. As soon as she said that I saw a big black wolf running into the bushes. 'Derek!' I heard Trevor yell. I looked at my clothes for a second. I didn't wore anything special.

I ran off and within a second I was changed into a big white wolf running after Derek. During my one second change my clothes shred apart and my lenses fell off my eyes. Surprisingly my bandage was still over my paw covering my wound. Every time I set my wrong paw on the ground was like hell but I didn't care I needed to go to Derek.

I kept running and running following the scent of Derek. After a while I saw a black wolf running in front of me. I barked one time. The black wolf turned his head but didn't stop running. This was a battle of endurance meaning burning lung's, acidified muscles and painful pounding paws. I chased him for one hour before my bad paw told me it was enough. I stepped on it but it gave in making me tumbled over a couple of times.

I stood up ready to follow Derek again but he was standing in front of me. He heard me fall and he came to check out if I was fine. I looked into his eyes. I saw anger and guilt. He looked away from me. I nuzzled my head against his chest telling him it was alright. He moved away as soon as I did. I wanted to get closer again but he growled at me. I crawled a few steps back. He roared at me telling me to run away.

He should have known better. Sure I can back away if he wanted to but he is not commanding me to run away from him. I roared back at him and stepped closer. He showed of his teeth together with growling to warn me. I roared again telling him to stop his stupid behavior. He turned around ready to ran away but I jumped on his back. I grabbed his neck with my teeth and pressed his head down on the ground. He growled, roared and struggled to get free. After a few minutes he calmed down and I let go.

He stood up but didn't look at me. The fact that I couldn't get through him, that I wasn't mad or anything made me feel sad. I wanted to be there for him tell him it was alright, not to blame himself for what happened but I couldn't. He was just too stubborn. So I decided to leave him alone. With my tail low and hanging ears I walked away. Somehow I hoped he would ran right after me but he didn't.

I felt so useless. I started to blame myself, it was my fault I pushed him too far, I never should have called him pup but I was too angry. Not angry at him he wasn't to blame. When you think about it you will end by Liam. The fact Derek couldn't change for a whole week made his wolf angry. That angry made his wolf stronger, so strong it could take over.

I was thinking of multiply ways to kill Liam when suddenly Dan jumped out of the bushes in his wolf form. He tilted his head asking what happened and if everything was alright. Sad I looked at the ground. I felt Dan lick the side of my face telling it would be alright.

I heard some branches brake at the left side of me. My head turned directly to the sound. Slowly I crawled closer followed by Dan. He wasn't someone of my pack, he didn't have to follow my actions, but he acted like he was. Dan was some sort of brother for me, during the months I grew close to the Souza family. They all were always so nice to me, like a second family.

I looked at Dan telling him to stay where he was. I quietly walked a sort of circle around the spot where the sound came from. When I was in position I jumped. A deer jumped out of the bushes directly to Dan who was ready to grab it's throat. The fact Dan and I caught a deer made me cheer a little up.

In fact it was good we caught this deer because I was really hungry. Yes when I am a wolf I eat raw flesh. After I tore the fur away I sunk my teeth into the deer's meat. The iron taste of blood entered my mouth. A good hard tug and I tore a piece of soft warm meat of the dear. Dan was looking at me if it was alright for him to eat. I looked up to him and tilted my head asking him why he was waiting. He looked confused at me. I shove the deer a little closer to him. I might be an Alpha but I can share in fact a whole deer as more than enough for us the eat.

Happy with my invitation to dig in Dan started to eat. A black wolf with green eyes walked out of the bushes. It was Naomi. She carefully approached asking if she could have a piece. I moved away giving her a place to eat. After we were done eating we all cleaned each other's mouths by licking it clean.

With a full stomach we found a place to lay down and rest. After fifteen minute Dan and Naomi fell asleep. They slept, meaning for me to protect them so I held guard. I had no idea how much time passed before they woke up, the only thing that I was doing was holding guard and thinking about Derek.

It was time to go back, I had only one problem. I had no clothes lying somewhere my stuff was still in my bag. Naomi knew that, right after I ran after Derek she found a spot for me to change back and laid my clothes there so I could change back.

Once I did I walked out of the bushes to the house. 'I couldn't found your lenses' Naomi said following me. I didn't thought about that when I changed and I didn't took a second pair. 'No problem' I said smiling. 'How is he?' she asked when we entered the house. 'Stubborn' I said. 'Poor boy. He probably feels terrible' Naomi said. 'He shouldn't. It isn't his fault' I said. She looked at me. 'You think it is your fault right?' she said. I didn't look at her. 'You two look more like each other than you think' she said smiling.

Before I could say anything the door swung open. A large posture was standing in the door opening. Derek walked into the room and directly walked upstairs. I heard a door slam hard. I looked at Naomi asking for what to do. 'Go' she said. I turned around to walk to the stairs. 'Oh wait take some of these' she said throwing two apples to me. 'He is less grumpy when he isn't hungry' she said smiling. 'I should remember that' I said smiling.

I walked upstairs to Derek's room. When I stood in front of his room I had no idea what to do. Should I knock? Or careful open the door? Or just walk in? I choose for the last option. Derek was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. I closed the door, and leaned at the wall. 'I have some apples for you' He didn't look at me or something he just kept staring at the ceiling. I laid them on his desk

After five minutes I was done with him. 'Are you going to be like this all the time?' I said irritated. 'Just leave' he grunted still not looking at me. I rolled my eyes. I locked his door. He looked at me. 'You can stare at me as long as you want but you are not leaving until we talked' I said. 'You can't keep me here' he said. 'Actually I can' I said. He rolled his eyes. 'Damn it Derek talk. I don't care what you have to say just tell me what you think how you feel' I said. He didn't respond and I was losing my temper.

'Derek!' I shout. 'What!' he yelled back. 'I'm talking to you god damn it say something!' I said irritated. He was standing up. 'You want to know how I feel? I feel great I just attacked you because I am too weak to control my wolf. It is my fault we can't change at school. I took you out that night, I let you fight with Liam. Because of that we can't change, because of that I lose my temper, because of that I hurt you! No really I feel amazing!' he said angry. He was now standing in front of me glaring down at me.

'Stop feeling sorry for yourself' I said glaring back at him. 'It is my fault' he said. 'You know what I hear. If, if, if. **If** I shouldn't take you out, **if **I shouldn't let you fight, **if** I didn't lose my temper. You know what. **If** your parents didn't have sex you would never be here and we hadn't this stupid fight' I said sarcastic. 'Yeah maybe your right' he said.

I slapped him in his face. 'Don't ever say that again' I said angry. I felt tears filling up my eyes I was angry at him for saying that. How could he say that. He glared angry at me. 'I was being sarcastic' I said. 'Yeah so' he said.

'Stop that! How dare you to think that! You have a family who loves you, your father, your mother, your brothers. Do you know how much it will hurt them when you say it was better for you not to be here. Do you know how much it hurts me! Damn it Derek they love you, I love you! Really you can mess my whole body up with your claws that doesn't hurt. Not compared to what you just said' I said really angry. Tears were rolling over my face.

Derek stared at me with big eyes, shocked what he just heard me say. He warped his arms around me and pressed me close to him. 'I'm sorry' he whispered and kissed the top of my head. I warped my arms around him and grabbed the back of his shirt to never let go.


	8. Chapter 8 Tickle

**I'm sorry you needed to wait a day longer than usual. But here is the next one so enjoy! =D**

Chloe and the rest of the gang had arrived. I just filled my stomach with Naomi's amazing, delicious, heavenly food. I was with Derek in his room grabbing my stuff to go for a quick shower.

'Can I see it' Derek said. I turned around looking at Derek who was reading on his bed. I looked at my arm and back at him. 'Depends' I said. 'Depends on what?' Derek questioned back. 'On how you react' I said. He rolled his eyes. 'Fine' I said annoyed. I walked to his bed and landed on the edge. Derek moved himself next to me. 'I don't want to see any guilty look in your eyes' I said pointing my finger to him. 'How can I do that if I know that I'm the one how did it' he said. 'Because it was my fault you did it. That's why' I said.

'Your fault? How can it be your fault?' he said raising an eyebrow. 'What did your father tell you?' I said. 'That we had a fight and in the end I aimed for your head with my claws but I ended up tearing up your arm' he said. 'More details please' I said. 'Why don't you tell' he said. I rolled my eyes and sighed. 'You know more than he does I suppose' he said.

'Alright. Yes we had a fight about the fact that I wanted to drive because your wolf took over. I pulled on the steering wheel so the car would end up in the bank. You got mad or your wolf got mad for the fact I was "humiliating" him for his own pack. He got so mad he started to throw a punch. I stopped it but we ended up fighting. I was getting mad too and I said something I shouldn't have said. That was making your wolf snap and that is why my arm is now in a bandage' I said.

'And you think it is about what you said that I snapped?' he asked. 'I don't think it. I know it' I said. 'Than what did you say?' he asked. 'I'm not going to say it again. You probably get mad if I told you' I said. He raised an eyebrow. 'I don't get mad at you. Now what did you say' he said. 'I uhm…. I called you pup' I said looking everywhere except at Derek. Saying pup at a full grown adult wolf is a very, very humiliating thing. You call baby's/children pups but not an adult werewolf. People only say that if they are mad or if they are luring someone out.

'I'm sorry okay. I shouldn't have said that but I was angry' I said staring at the ground. 'You did huh' he said. 'Yes. So it is my own fault and not yours' I said. I finally found the courage to look at Derek again. I saw he had trouble not getting a little irritated by the fact I called him pup. 'It is still my fault' Derek said. I rolled my eyes. 'If I was stronger than my wolf than whole thing wouldn't have happened' he said.

'Here we go again' I said rolling my eyes. 'It is true and you know that' he said a little irritated. 'Are we going through this again?' I said. 'Forget it' Derek said. He moved back to read his book. 'If you really want to blame someone. Blame Liam' I said. Derek turned his head to me. 'But if' 'No. I don't want to hear you say if one more time or I'm going to hang myself. It isn't your fault Derek you can't see into the future. You know what you can see my arm cruse as much as you want but stop blaming yourself' I cut Derek of leaving him speechless. 'Fine' he said after he probably ran through all his options "What to say back on that".

I grabbed the ending of the bandage and started to unroll it. Derek was sitting next to me again staring at my arm. Actually I didn't took a good look at it myself so I was a bit curious too. The bandages that were directly covering my skin were sticking on my wound, removing that part hurt a lot.

I had four deep cuts on the side of my arm, going from my wrist to my elbow. They were burning like hell because I just took of the bandages. If you just pretend you cover your face with your arm you would know exactly where they were.

As I suspected Derek started to curse. He stood up walked to the wall and threw a fist at it. 'Yeah sure break your hand that will help' I said sarcastic. When Derek retreated his fist you could see a perfect hole inside the wall.

'How can you act so calm. That will leave some scares at your arm, the same as on your back' he said. 'Probably. However I think they will heal up better than those did in my back. But yes you will see it but I don't care. At least I have something to remember you if you are not around' I said. 'It isn't funny. Do you have any idea how I feel' he said irritated. 'Hmm let me guess you are mad, angry, irritated and you feel terrible. You think everything is your fault and you hate yourself. Am I right?' I said standing up and walking to him.

'Exactly. It is my….' He started. I kissed him to make him shut up. He wanted to pull away but I grabbed his shirt so he couldn't. So he gave in and kissed me back. 'You were saying' I said when I pulled back. A small smile appeared on Derek's face. 'That you still need to take a shower' he said. 'Good' I replied. I grabbed my stuff and left Derek alone at his room.

Showering with wounds isn't really comfortable the water is stinging all the time but at least the wounds would be clean. When I was done I looked at both my arms. The one Liam bite was completely healed not even a scratch. Without treating my other arm I walked back to Derek's room.

He was lying on his bed again reading when I walked in. I threw my clothes on my bag grabbed the little EHBO kit Naomi gave me and threw it next to Derek. I dropped down myself and stretched my arm out to him. 'I know you want to do it' I said when Derek looked confused to me. He pulled himself up and started to treat my arm.

'Done' he said. I threw my legs on his bed and pulled myself close to him. I let my head rest on his chest and warped one arm around him before I closed my eyes. I felt his chin resting on the top of my head. One of his arms warped around my waist his fingers were slowly trailing up and down from my hip to a few centimeters below my armpit. First I tried to just lay down and relax but his fingers were really tickling so I tried to move a little hoping he would stop or something like that.

'What is it?' he said. With my head on his chest his voice was even lower kinda sexy if you ask me. 'Nothing' I lied. 'What is it?' he said again. 'It tickles a little' I said. 'What this?' he said quickly moving his finger up. My body moved on its own mind when he did that. 'I take that as a yes' he said. I turned myself on my belly so I could glare angry at him. Again he moved one finger quickly from my hip up. This time I didn't saw it coming and a squeak left my mouth. 'Stop that' I said irritated. 'What this?' he said joyful making his move again. And again I couldn't control my vocal cords.

Derek was enjoying it a lot. His eyes were sparkling and he had a gigantic smile on his face. 'It's not funny!' I said. 'I didn't know you were so sensitive for tickling' he said. 'I'm n-n-n-n-n' I didn't come any further as his finger moved up again. 'You probably not sensitive at all are you?' I asked. 'You got that right' he said smiling.

I made a cross, praying for god to help me, before I tried to roll of the bed. Seems like god didn't had any mercy because Derek grabbed me and started to tickle me heavily. I tried to escape but I just couldn't. My body wasn't listing anymore instead I was laughing and laughing.

We rolled of the bed. I was lying on my back and Derek was on top of me. Of course he was just continuing where he left of. 'Stop it, stop it!' I tried to bring out.

Suddenly the door swung open and Derek stopped for a moment. Finally because I didn't had any more strength left to laugh or move. Like I had run the marathon fifty times I was laying down on the floor. 'Everything alright?' Naomi asked. I peeked underneath the bed seeing her shoes. Derek sat on his knees. Those knees were tight around my hips making sure I wasn't going anywhere.

'We're fine' he said. 'You sure? I heard a loud sound of something falling and Riley was screaming' she said. 'No we are fine' Derek said. Naomi couldn't see me, the bed was standing between me and her. I wanted to say something but I was still catching my breath. 'Riley? Are you okay' she asked. I raised up my arm and put my thumb down. Derek looked at me. 'She is just joking' he said. 'Just keep her alive when you are making out okay' Naomi said.

I heard the door close. 'No wait' I managed to bring out but it was too late. Derek already continued where he left. 'Stop, please stop' I said. But Derek didn't stop of course. 'Help!' I screamed hoping someone would hear me. Of course someone heard me but they were probably thinking I was joking because I was still laughing.

Finally Derek stopped. I was literally gasping for every breath of air I could find. Tickling was some sort of top sport. I felt my belly muscles heavily protest as I tried to move a bit. 'Oh I'm going to remember this' Derek said smiling. 'I hate you! And your mother. _Just keep her alive when you are making out okay_' I said trying to sound like her. 'My only person that could have saved my life and she just walked away' I said. 'Ahhh poor you' Derek said. I planted a fist in his stomach. 'Not funny' I said.

'No hilarious but you know what I make it up to you' he said. He bended over and kissed me. The door swung open again. 'What the hell is going on up here' Trevor said. Derek rolled his eyes when he moved back. He sat up again. 'Can nobody knock here?' he said. 'What are you doing behind your bed? And where is Riley?' His father asked ignoring his sons words. 'I'm here' I said waving my arm above the bed. 'Ooooohhhh I see well I leave you two alone. But be a little more quite the next time I think that everybody can hear you two' Trevor said. 'Than why is nobody coming if I scream for help' I said still lying on the ground. 'Don't pay attention to her she is just blabbering' Derek said. 'I'm not you dickhead' I said throwing again a fist at his stomach. Maybe it was a bit too hard because he immediately bended over.

'Yeah uhm bye' Trevor said and he closed the door. 'That did hurt actually' he said. 'Good. That was the plan' I said. He raised an eyebrow. I grabbed the neck opening of his shirt with one finger and pulled him down to kiss him.

I slowly pushed my tongue into his mouth. He made a low growling sound telling me he like my little surprise. While our tongues were strangled up in each other if felt Derek's hand move underneath my shirt. That was new, he normally wait's for me to tell him it is okay but this time he didn't. His hand moved over my stomach to my hip up to the border of my bra. With one finger he followed the border of my bra and stopped in the middle. He was waiting or maybe thinking I didn't know.

Suddenly he moved his finger up touching the skin between my breasts, while he kissed me deeper. A soft moan of pleasure left me mouth. My hands were moving under his shirt. With both hands I explored his large back. God his body was so sexy. I was going crazy touching his strong body. My hands moved from his back to his chest. They moved over his muscled chest and I accidentally touched his nipple. It was hard but I knew mine were too.

I moved my hands down to his abs. Slowly moving from bloc to bloc. I moved one hand up to his shoulder to push him on his back so I would be on top. One of his hands was resting on my back while the other moved lower and lower. He stopped at the border of my pants thinking or waiting again. Of course he did he never moved any lower before. He stayed there for some time while we were still heavily kissing.

I decided to make a move to help him a little. I moved my body a bit up so his hand automatically moved over my ass. He gently grabbed it turning me even more on.

I grabbed his lip with my teeth pulling it a little before I let go. I kissed his cheek moving to his jaw to make my move to his neck. I placed my lips and his weak spot and kissed it. A low growling moan, that I heard before when I did that for the first time, left his mouth. Why I slowly moved my tongue over it I felt his hand grab my ass tighter and his hand on my back started to move to my bra. He was looking for my clasp. 'Front' I whispered in his ear. His hand moved from my back to my belly. He moved his fingers over my clasp but before he could open it the door swung open again.

'Seriously' I said. I moved of Derek laying down on the floor next to him. 'Derek all your brothers are busy and I need your help' Trevor said. Derek sat up. 'I'm busy too' he said. 'I don't care. I need you' Trevor said. 'Fine. Give me a minute' Derek said annoyed. 'No now' Trevor said. 'I'll be there in a minute I said' Derek repeated. 'Just stand up and follow me' Trevor said. 'I can't' Derek said. When I looked at Derek's pants I knew why he couldn't. 'That is just bullshit' Trevor said. 'Dad please' Derek said. 'Fine, fine kiss her goodbye or something' Trevor said closing the door.

'Sorry' he said. 'No problem but maybe a lock on your door should be a good idea' I said standing up. Derek followed my action. 'I'll think your right' he said. 'I'll be back in a minute, I hope' he said. 'Sure. I'll be here' I said. He kissed me quick and walked to the door. 'Wait' I said walking to him. As a torture I kissed his neck again. 'Riley please don't' he said trying to move away. Without success. Let's say that "little Derek" was just calmed down a bit but not anymore.

'Derek!' I heard Trevor yell. I let go of him. 'Quick your father needs you' I said smiling. 'God I hate you' he said. 'Really? I'm pretty sure you don't' I said looking at his pants. A blush spread on his face. I walked to his massive book collection to grab a book and read until he returned. When Derek was his "normal self" again he left the room to help his father.

I had no idea of time but I grew tired so I took on my pajama just to be sure. I kept reading and reading until I fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9 Breakfast

**I don't really know what to say, well of course thanks for the reviews and the followers! I will just say as usual, Enjoy!**

DPOV

I whipped my black fingers on a towel. The Range Rover had some troubles so I needed to help my father to fix it. Now I understand why he needed me, my brothers aren't that handy with a car. 'Well let's see if it works again' my father said. He moved to the driver's seat and turned the key. A loud roar came out of the engine. He put his thumbs up and turned off the engine.

'You can go back to your girl' He said smiling. I rolled my eyes. 'What time is it?' I asked. I grabbed my phone. 2:00 stared back at me. '2 o'clock' I sighed. 'Really wow time flies' my father said.

We walked out of the garage. 'How are you?' he asked as we walked back to the house. I raised an eyebrow. 'You know, with what happened today' he said. 'Fine' I said putting my hands into my pockets. Thinking about the fact that I hurt Riley made me feel weak and sad. I never wanted to hurt her but I did. 'Is it still a black hole into your memory or did you remember what happened?' he asked. 'I still don't remember anything' I said staring at the ground. My father didn't respond.

'Something else, you are doing it save right?' he said. 'Dad please!' I said. 'Just to be sure. You don't want her pregnant right?' he said. 'My god stop it. I don't want to have this conversation with you' I said. 'Not that your mother and I will be angry if she was' he said. 'Dad please, enough. You know what, we didn't get that far yet. Are you done now?' I said irritated. 'Not? You're not afraid or something are you? Or is she unsure about something? You know I can….' 'DAD!' I shout.

He stopped talking immediately. We walked into the house and went upstairs 'I just want to help you. But it seems like you both got a lot more self-control' he said. 'That isn't hard when everyone is just busting inside the room all the time' I mumbled to myself. 'Ohhh that was the I'm busy thing. Why didn't told me? I had left you alone until tomorrow' he said. I sighed. 'Good night dad' I said and walked to my room.

In my bed was sleeping the most beautiful girl I ever saw. She was lying on her side with her long golden blond hair over her shoulder and covering a bit of her face. I watched her sleep a couple of times even before we were together. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. Unless she is getting her nightmares than she is turning, kicking and talking. Well not really talking no one could probably hear what she was saying. Now she was just sleeping.

I caught myself smiling while I was staring at her. I took of my clothes, not all of it of course I kept my boxer short on. I moved myself next to my girlfriend. I wanted to grab the blanket but there was no blanket. Well of course I had a blanket a really large one fitting for two persons, maybe even two and a half, but it seems like it wasn't enough for Riley. She was some sort of hugging the biggest part of the sheets, the rest was barely covering her body.

Her sweatpants was covering her long legs and her sexy ass. I caught myself a lot of times looking at it while she was walking in front of me. I couldn't help myself. If she walked she swayed her hips from side to side making my eyes automatically look to her butt. My eyes scanned further up her shirt was crawled up a bit showing her hip and a piece of her back.

I moved my hand over her skin and pulled myself close to her. I kissed her cheek before I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke up lying on my stomach. Riley was lying over me or at least half over me. I wanted to move but I couldn't, she was blocking me. I heard her mumble something while she moved herself a little. I reached my to my nightstand to grab my phone. I blinked my eyes a couple of times to know if I saw it right.

'Pretty late huh' the girl on my back said. I tried to look at her. She was smiling. 'Good morning' she said before she kissed my cheek. When she moved of me I turned myself on my side to look at her. I kissed her forehead. 'You smell like oil' she said. 'Yeah I needed to help my father with the car' I said. 'That explains why you smell like a garage' she said. 'Yeah, yeah I'm going to take a shower' I said rolling me eyes.

I moved myself to the edge of the bed so I could sit. I felt two eyes staring at me. 'Just tell me when you are done than I'll go to the bathroom' I said teasing. A pillow met the back of my head. I turned my head and the second pillow clashed into my face. I glared at Riley. She pointed her tongue out to me. I quickly moved to her to grab it. 'You're getting slow' she said smiling. 'Oh I can get it if I want to, I just gave you the chance to pull it back' I said. 'No you d…'

I kissed her before she could finish. I forced my tongue into her mouth and she directly followed my actions. When her tongue was in my mouth I gently bite it. 'Not funny' she tried to say, it sounded more like nuutttt fffnniii. I let go of her tongue. 'No your right it is…' her hand moved over my mouth. 'Hilarious I know. Now go take a shower before I get high of the scent from oil, rust and gasoline' she said pulling me off her. I quick kissed her and left to the bathroom.

RPOV

I took the time that Derek was showering to change my clothes. When I pulled down my shirt I heard someone knock on the door. 'Well that's new' I mumbled to myself. I walked to the door and opened it. Naomi was standing in front of me with a tray loaded with food. 'I thought you might be hungry so I came to bring breakfast. But I see that I'm too late' she said. 'Well Derek is a showering, but we can still eat breakfast here' I said smiling. 'Well have fun' she said handing the tray over to me. 'That wouldn't be a problem' I said. I put the tray down on the bed when Naomi left.

There were pancakes, a basket loaded with croissants and one loaded with pistolets. A large can with orange juice and a thermos can filled with coffee. Of course there was a place with cheese, a little cup with butter, a cup with peanut butter, a can syrup for the pancakes. She also filled a cup with strawberries.

Derek walked into his room and looked up surprised when he saw the tray with food. 'Breakfast' I said smiling. 'I can see that. Did you..' 'No your mother passed by giving this to me' I cut him off.

We both sat on the bed and started to eat. Derek wanted to grab the last pancake but I pierced my fork in it. 'Mine' I said with my mouth full. I really, really loved pancakes. 'You already had seven and I got four' he said. 'You can take one of my pistolets' I said. He shook his head. 'Fine you have it Miss Pancake' he said. 'Thank you' I said smiling. Derek rolled his eyes

When I had enough pancakes, croissants and pistolets, I grabbed the whole cup of strawberries and started to eat them. 'Hey leave some for me' Derek said. 'Come and get it' I said putting one strawberry between my teeth. He bended over to grab it but I swallowed it. 'You're stupid' he said. I smiled. Suddenly he grabbed the cup with strawberries out of my hand and started to eat them.

'Hey give them back!' I said trying to grab the cup he stretched is arm out, away from me. I crawled over his lap to reach for it. 'And you say I am stupid' I said. I turned myself on my back and let my head rest on his lap. 'Here' he said. He held one strawberry above my head. When I wanted to bite it he moved it a little up so I missed. I glared angry at him. He put the strawberry in his mouth and smiled.

'I really, really, really hate you' I said crossing my arms. 'Open your mouth' he said. 'Why? So I can look stupid when you are stuffing yourself with strawberries' I said still glaring angry at him 'Just open it' he said. I did as he said and opened my mouth. He let a strawberry fall in my mouth. When I swallowed it I opened my mouth again. He smiled. 'Come on give me one more' I said. 'No I keep the rest' he said putting another one in his mouth. I sat up on my knees. 'Give me one now' I said.

'Come and get it' he said sounding like me. He put one between his teeth. Before he could swallow it I already bite of a pieces. 'Heeeey' he said. I smiled. I saw there was only one strawberry left and Derek saw it too. 'No that is mine' he said. 'We will see' I said. My hand flew to the cup but Derek moved it up and the last strawberry flew on the bed a meter away from us. I dived to it but Derek grabbed me and pulled me off the bed. He reached out for the strawberry but I flew on his back, crawled over him, leaving me with the strawberry.

I made a little victory dance while Derek was looking at me if I was a total retard. 'Share?' I said. I put it between my teeth waiting for him to bite of a piece. He slowly bite his part off. His lips gently brushed mine. Sparkles were running through my whole body by his gentle touch. Our lips didn't part away. After we both had emptied our mouth we started to kiss slowly and gentle.

As usual the door swung open in the heat of the moment. 'Oh bad timing. Uhm we are going to change after that we leave to school, so we would be back in time' Jack said. _Sorry_ Derek play-backed towards me. 'Fine we will be there in a minute' he said to his brother.

We kissed for ten minutes before we went down to change for the last time this week.


	10. Chapter 10 Scared

We were sitting in the car driving back to school. Derek was behind the wheel and I sat next to him. Chloe and Dan were sitting in the back. We were driving for an hour so just one more hour to go before we were back.

'Riley can I ask you something?' Dan said. 'Depends on what you are going to ask' I said smiling while I turned my head to look at him. 'It's about your pack' he said. 'Sure go ahead' I replied. 'You're the Alpha of your pack right, but doesn't that mean you need to watch them, giving orders. I mean I have never see you with someone of your pack, you're their leader you need to tell them what to do' he said.

'You think I'm not doing my job as an Alpha because you never saw my pack right?' I said. 'If you say it like that it sounds a little rude' Dan said feeling a little guilty. 'No I understand, I would probably have thought the same if I were you' I said. 'Then how?' Dan asked.

'Well you have to know my pack was walking around without an Alpha for about five years plus four other years because I needed to be a little older to tell a full grown men what to do, so you would end up with 9 years without an Alpha. Means that they were doing what they wanted to do. And by the time I became the Alpha I decided to keep it that way, together with some rules. I have some of my pack walking around looking if everyone is following the rules. If not the contact me and I'll go make a visit myself' I said.

'And what are those rules?' Dan asked curious. 'Dan come on you don't ask that' Derek growled at him. 'It's fine Derek' I said looking at him. He rolled his eyes. 'No murder, no raping, no steeling, no abusing your powers and they are not allowed to sell information to the Sangius pack and the Edison group' I said. 'Or else?' Derek asked. 'Depends on what they did. Murder, raping and selling information is the dead penalty. Steeling means breaking their hands and if they falling back in the same rhythm also dead penalty' I said.

'Dead penalty?' Dan asked with open mouth. 'Yes' I said calm. 'That is really a high punishment' Dan said. 'It is. And because it is, no one ever crossed the line' I said. 'And those scouts you have?' Dan asked. 'I actually call them my supervisors. But I see them once a month for a meeting nothing special actually' I said. 'How many are there?' Dan asked. 'That is something I'm not going to tell you' I said smiling. 'Why? Why not? That is the most simple question I asked of all' he said.

'Dan. Enough' Derek growled. 'Edison group huh, god I hate them' Dan mumbled. He was not the only one hating them. The Edison group was some sort of hunting group. They hunt everything supernatural down. Some they kill others they use to learn more about them. There are not many of them but they are dangerous. They know every strength and weakness of every creature that lives on this planet different from a normal human. There are going rumors around that they are trying to develop the strongest human race ever lived. Sick, if you ask me.

Four days passed by. It was Thursday night around eight o clock. I was done with my homework and decided to visit Derek. We always did it, if one of us was done with homework we visit the other until it was time to go to bed.

I opened the door and walked into Derek's room. I looked at his desk but he wasn't there. The shower was running so I decided to wait. When Derek walked out of the shower I was shocked. Not because he didn't wore his shirt as usual, but the way he looked. Tired puffed eyes, red face and sweaty.

Without saying anything he walked to his bed and crashed down. I quickly walked to him. I placed my hand on his forehead. 'You're burning' I said. This was not good not at all. Derek's wolf was pushing already and he needed to wait for two days before he could change. As I did the other time I grabbed some towels and soaked them in cold water. Derek didn't say a word, he was just staring to the ceiling.

'How do you feel?' I asked after fifteen minutes cooling him down. 'Terrible' he answered without looking away from the ceiling. 'Do you need an aspirin?' I asked. He didn't answer. 'Derek?' I said. His eyes moved to mine. He looked sad, really sad. 'What is it?' I asked careful. He looked away. 'Derek, tell me what is wrong?' I asked. 'I know' he said. 'Know what?' I asked. 'I know what happened' he said.

He was talking about our fight last weekend. Until now it was a big black hole into his memory but is seems like his wolf used it against him to push him over the edge to change. 'Derek it happened. My arm is almost healed and I'm not blaming you' I said. 'Do you know what was running through my mind!' he shout. He was sitting and staring at me. A bit shocked by his reaction I glared to him without knowing what to say.

He moved his head away looking at something else. 'I wanted to hurt you really bad, whatever the cost' he almost whispered. I saw one tear rolling over his cheek. One tear nothing more. I never thought I would see Derek leave a tear from his eye but he did. It made my heart almost break.

'You need to stay away from me until this stupid situation is over' he said. 'You don't scare me that easy' I said. 'Maybe not you, but it scares me. I have no idea what would happen if my wolf takes over again. It is angry, really angry' he said. 'So you just want to avoid it instead of facing it' I said. 'Riley I can't lose you. I just can't' he said. 'You don't think a stupid mind control of your wolf is going to wipe me of the map?' I said. 'I'm serious. I can't win, he is stronger. He knows where to get me' Derek said. 'You can win! I'm not going to stay away from you' I said. I grabbed his hand but he pulled back. I sighed.

'Have it your way' I said angry. I stood up and walked out of his room. Why? Why? Why? Was running through my mind. I was angry first at Derek but I couldn't be angry at him. I knew how he felt if been there too. After I almost killed Chloe I was scared too. I told her the same thing Derek told me, to stay away. But she didn't she stayed with me and I just walked away. What kind of shitty girlfriend am I. I stood up and walked back to Derek's room.

He was still sitting on his bed staring down. He didn't look up when I walked in. I placed myself next to him and pulled my knees up to my chest. 'I'm sorry' I said staring in front of me. 'I should not have walked away' I continued. Derek didn't answer. 'I know how you feel' I said. 'You don't' he said. 'I do, you feel weak, helpless, you are scared. Scared because you have no idea what will happen, scared because you going to hurt someone close. You are scared because there might me a chance you kill someone and you will never forgive yourself if you did. So the only option is isolation then you are sure you can't hurt someone' I said.

He looked at me. His mouth opened but there was no sound coming out. 'I'm not going to stay away. I'm going to help you, after all I promised your father to help you' I said. He still didn't say anything. It was strange to see Derek like this. He is always sober. If he showed any emotion it would be anger. Now he was showing fear. I grabbed his hand again. This time he didn't pull back. 'It's going to be alright' I said. When he looked away I kissed his cheek and rested my head on his shoulder.

We sat there for a half hour in silence. 'Are you not scared?' Derek asked. 'Not for you or your wolf if you mean that' I said. His hand moved over my cheek. I looked up staring into Derek's green eyes. 'I love you' he said before he kissed me careful. I felt relieved when he did.

'You need to rest' I said when he pulled back. I kissed him one more time before I left. 'Good night' I said. 'Good night' he said.

I woke up by the sound of a gunshot. I sat up straight in my bed with my eyes wide open. Derek! ran through my mind. Did he go outside? His wolf was pushing him today, so how far did it push? I jumped out of bed and ran to the door. I swung it open and looked to Derek's room. I sigh of relief left my mouth when I saw him standing outside as shocked as I was.

Behind him I saw Trevor running to us. The look on his face told me enough. Naomi went out to change this night.

**Tum tum tum... Yeah that is some trouble there. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter leave a review if you like ;)**


	11. Chapter 11 Search

**More action is coming. Enjoy! =D**

Without saying a word we all ran to the main entrance. There we bumped into Ian, Jack and Dan. Jack looked at us and found the missing person. 'Is it mom?' he said. Trevor nod. Ian just burst out. 'How could you leave her out of sight! She is having trouble with the fact she can't change more than any of us and you just leave her alone!' he shout.

'Ian that is enough. It's not dads fault' Derek said. 'Ohh look mister Alpha is defending his daddy. You know you're right. It is your fault. You and that stupid bitch of yours' Ian said. 'Ian!' Trevor shout. 'It is their fault. He needed to take her out so bad. She wanted to fight that dickhead of an Liam so bad. And look what happens' Ian said. His angry eyes rested on mine.

'Instead of blaming why don't we go out and search for you mother. She doesn't have to be dead. She is smart and probably need our help. So just shut up and go outside!' I said. 'I'm not following your orders' Ian said. He walked to me and made himself bigger to intimidate me. 'Drop the act. I'm not falling for it' I said. Ian raised his hand. 'Ian get away from her now!' Derek growled. 'I said NOW!' Derek said when he didn't respond. Angry, Ian backed away. 'Let's go' Derek said. He opened the door.

'We need to split up. Ian and Jack, Dad and Riley, and Dan you go with me. You don't change unless you have no other option, understood' Derek said. I looked fascinating at him, the leadership really fit him. When he looked at me I felt a blush spreading over my cheeks. He gave me a half smile that made my heart miss a beat before we split up.

Trevor was normally an very calm guy. But right now he was freaking out. Of course he was, his mate was gone. Yes we have mate's. When a werewolf finds his or her mate they stay together for the rest of their lives. They will never love some else. So if one of them dies the others stays alone.

Finding out who your mate is, isn't easy. Sometimes it will take a year to finally find out if you found your mate. People say something will change, but the term something is very big so even I got no clue. I love Derek but I don't know if he is my mate. I didn't felt that something yet but as I say I could take a year, and actually I was hoping that I would feel it.

'Damn it Naomi. Where are you' Trevor mumbled to himself. 'Slow down' I said when Trevor was more running than walking. 'She is out there maybe hurt, scared or maybe worse, dead. How can I slow down' Trevor hissed at me. 'I know. But if you are not careful you get yourself killed. Those hunters are still walking free' I whispered. He looked at me but didn't say anything.

We searched for anything scent, clothes, voices but we didn't found anything. After I think maybe an hour we heard another gunshot. Trevor directly ran to the place where the gunshot came from. I ran after him and jumped on his back. We tumbled over the forest floor for a few times.

'Are you stupid!' I hissed. When we were laying still 'Those are my sons out there' he said angry. 'And you think just running into some hunters with loaded guns will help them?' I said. He looked away. We stand up and slowly sneaked to the place where we last heard a shot.

I heard a branch brake behind us. I signed to Trevor to hide. We both found cover underneath a bush. Two men passed by. They were dressed in leather boots and an camouflage uniform. With them a big bag and a rifle. I signed to Trevor to follow them but careful. I climbed up in a tree and followed them from above by jumping from tree to tree. Trevor followed them on the ground by going from bush to tree to bush.

Because I was high in the trees I got a good view over the forest. A few meters away from us I spotted Dan and Derek also heading the same way as we did. Behind them more of those soldiers dressed people walking in faster and faster towards them.

'Derek, left' I whispered. He was far away from us but I knew he could hear me. Derek stopped for a second when he heard me. 'Left' I whispered again. Derek and Dan walked to the left. Because they did the soldiers didn't found them.

Finally we reached a big open field. Derek and Dan joined up with Trevor. 'Where is Riley?' Dan asked. Trevor pointed up.

I waved at him before I scanned the open field. There were six hunters total. In the middle of the field I saw Naomi. They tied her up on a pole, a blanket covered her naked body. She had some scratches but she wasn't badly wounded. But she was anesthetized. Her eyes were barely open and she had trouble to stand on her feet.

This weren't just some hunters. You don't anesthetize a naked women unless you know that she is a werewolf. As long she was under the influence of a drug she wasn't strong enough to break free or change. This were hunters of the Edison group. I scanned the rest of the field. A few meters away from Naomi I saw Jack and Ian in the same condition as she was.

I jumped out of the tree and landed with almost no sound on the ground. 'This are Edison hunters' I whispered. Trevor's eyes grew big. 'No way' he said. 'They are. I saw Naomi, Jack and Ian. All tied up with some heavy chains and anesthetized' I explained. 'How many hunters are there' Derek asked. 'Six' I said. 'Two are holding an eye on Naomi, Jack and Ian. I guess the others go out in the field for a the hunt' I said. 'So they are shooting with anesthesia arrows and no bullets' Trevor said. 'Yes I think so' I said.

'Alright what is the plan' Dan asked. I saw Derek thinking really hard. 'We can't just walk in and take them out they know we are fast. We are with four and they are with six so if we would take out the first four the others could shoot us or they use Jack, Ian and mom to stop us' Derek said.

'I got an idea' I said. 'Spill it out' Trevor said. 'Those four are looking for the rest of us. Especially for Derek and me. That is why Naomi got into trouble, she is black and she have green eyes. I can change and let them follow me. The other two will stay but you can take them out. Then you break Jack, Ian and Naomi free and each one of you is carry them back to school' I said.

'No you are not going to change' Derek said. 'I can handle them, I know this forest better than they do and I'm still a better runner then they are. I'll be fine' I said. 'It is too dangerous, if one of them shoot you your lost. I'm not going to take that risk' he said. 'Do you have an other idea?' I said. Derek looked away biting his lip.

'That was what I was thinking' I said. I kicked out my shoes. He grabbed my arm 'Be careful okay' Derek said. 'I will. Just find a good place to attack them okay' I said. Derek pointed out to a place a little further telling Trevor and Dan to go there.

'Let me know if you shook them off' he said. 'I do' I said. His hand slid over my cheek. He pulled me closed and kissed me. I warped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. 'Be careful' he said. He kissed my forehead and then he left.

I took of the rest of my clothes and changed. My heart was raising fast when I slowly walked closer to one of the hunters. I let a grove move to draw the attention. 'I think something is over there' One of the hunter said. He slowly approached me. I walked a few steps back and hide under some bushes drawing him closer into the forest. When he practically stood in front of me I jumped to his throat. A loud gurgling sound left his mouth before he was nothing more than a puppet.

'James? Everything alright?' an other hunter asked. He stood in front of the forest border trying to see something. I grabbed James and threw him towards the other hunter. He screamed when the dead body of his companion laid in front of his feet.

'Stop screaming like a little baby Fred' the biggest, and probably the leader, hunter said. 'Seems like we got another dog here' he said to me. He didn't saw me yet but he was luring me out. I sneaked away a few meters. The two hunters were still looking to the spot where I attacked their friend. I was of course somewhere else.

I concentrated at the last hunter not keeping guard. I sneaked closer until he was just two meters away from me. I could smell him, I could hear his heart beat going faster and faster. I counted until three in my head and I jumped out of the forest.

I grabbed the throat of the hunter in front of me. I shook my head a couple of times and let him drop dead on the floor. I growled at the other two hunters who were aiming their rifle at me. I showed of my teeth to dare them to shoot. The hunter called Fred took one step closer. I roared at him and he stepped back immediately.

He was fun. I could play with him all night if I wanted to. His companion was something different. But I will let him know that you can't mess with werewolves. 'You little piece of shit' he said. I growled back at him. I heard the rifle click he only needed to pull the trigger. When I saw his finger move I took off.

I heard the arrow fly through the air but far away from me. 'Get the horses' The leader yelled at Fred. I ran into the forest followed by horses. Horses are better sprinters but not very handy in an uneven ground and not as maneuverable as I was. I ran to a place full with trees and bushes. The cover of the forest came also handy for the arrows. It was hard to shoot me when there are very much trees in the way.

I could easily shake them off if I wanted but I needed to buy Derek, Dan and Trevor some time to escape. 'Come on you little bitch. I will kill you' The leader yelled after he missed me for the fifteenth time.

There horses were getting tired so I decided to shake them off. I ran to the place I knew no horse could follow. Tree roots were coming above the ground everywhere. My paws are flexible but their hooves were not. I looked behind me but the horses were standing still. Happy with my victory I stopped running. I looked at them one more time.

I heard a gunshot and the next thing I felt was an arrow in my leg. _That son of a bitch_. 'I'll got her' Fred yelled. They stepped of their horses and made their way on foot. I quickly started to run as fast as I could.

The sedation was already spreading through my body. I needed to find a place save. I ran and ran but more often I tripped.

Suddenly I changed back. My legs were feeling numb and my head felt heavy. 'Come out. Come out. Where ever you are' the leader yelled. I looked around. Bushes? No too easy. Tree? Better option but which one. I scanned around when I felt my eyes wanted to close. I saw a large tree that could be useful. I walked to it like I was totally drunk. I shook my head and started to climb higher and higher. I found some sort of hole in that large tree if I crawled myself up like a little ball I could fit in it.

I managed to get into the hole. Once I did my eyes closed and I blacked out.


	12. Chapter 12 Trap

**I'll think I need to warn you first, there are things written that can be a little crude. I liked to do something new but I'm not sure if this chapter can be rated under T because of some parts. But maybe it still can be rated under T and I'm just wrong. However I think I still need to warn you for it, even if I'm maybe overreacting a little. Of course you can always tell me what you think by sending a PM or leaving a review ;)**

**Well I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

DPOV

'She is going to be alright, she is smart' my dad said when I kneeled down next to him. 'This are not just some hunters dad. She is risking her life' I hissed to him. 'You need to have fate in her son. She can do this' he said. His hand rested on my shoulder. I turned my head to him 'Have fate' he said again.

I pointed Dan and dad into the best position to strike when Riley lured the hunters away. Still I wouldn't believe this was going to end in a good way. There are four hunters and two guards. What if only two hunters will follow her than it would be three against four. And I'm sure that they will shoot. What if Riley get shot. Than we had a lot more trouble.

Suddenly I saw her in my head glaring angry at me. _'I don't want to hear one more IF out of your mouth' _she said. I shook my head and the thought of her was gone. Dad was right I had to have fate.

A grove moved at the other side of the field. What is she doing? She is revealing her hiding spot. Damn it Riley. The moving grove draw the attention of one of the hunters. _Please don't let him find her, please don't let him find her_ kept running through my head. A little panicked I looked at my dad. The look in his eyes told me to stay calm, so I did.

I heard a terrible gurgling sound. What the hell was going on. A second hunter walked to the border of the bushes. He asked his partner if he was alright. He got no answer from his partner, instead a dead body dropped in front of his feet. Wait she killed one of the hunters. It was obvious she did. The way the throat of the hunter was torn apart could only be from an animal. From a werewolf.

Another hunter joined his companion to look for the person who killed there friend. My eyes shifted to the only hunter left not minding his business with his dead partner. My eyes caught white fur between the two hunters and the one standing alone. Riley was moving away from the "crime scene". Instead she was heading to the one left alone.

Of course she was that was in our instinct. Hunt down the weakest and the one standing alone. Was she going to kill him too? I didn't know if I thought it was awesome what she did or not at all. She is killing people but for a good reason.

In a split second Riley jumped out of the bushes and killed the hunter. 'Yes' I heard Dan whisper. I glared angry at him to calm down. We were still hiding and if one of them found us we would be in trouble.

When I looked back at Riley again, I saw that the two remained hunters were aiming their rifle at her. _Come on run_ I thought. My heart was beating in my throat. Every muscle in my body was ready to run out of the bushes and protect her. But I couldn't, I had to wait, I had to have fate in her. I heard a click coming from the rifle.

Than luckily Riley took off. The two hunters ran at their horses and followed her into the forest. I signed at Dan and dad to attack. The three of us jumped out of the bushes. Dan and I grabbed the two guards from behind. Without thinking I turned the head of the guard and he dropped dead. I broke his neck, I killed him. It was the first human I killed. I couldn't think long about my action. We needed to save my brothers and my mother. A gun shot made me snap out of my thoughts.

Riley? Was she shot? I heard another guns shot and again. That was a good thing as long as they are shooting means they didn't hit her. I focused on our situation again. Dad was already breaking mom free. I saw that Dan also did the same as I did. He however was still frozen.

'Come on Dan' I said. I laid my hand on his shoulder to wake him. He shook his head. 'Come' I said. I ran to Jack and Dan to Ian. I grabbed the chains that were around Jack. One hard pull and I broke them. Being a werewolf has some plus points. One of them is the incredible inhuman strength.

I threw Jack over my shoulder. He was still sedated so he couldn't run or walk. Dan and dad were also ready. We ran to the school as fast as we could. We had no idea how many more hunters were out in the forest. The fact that Edison hunters were hunting us down made me mad. It has to do something with Davidoff, I never trusted that guy. The way he looked at me like I was some sort of scary monster.

We were almost back when suddenly two horses with hunters blocked our way. 'You don't think you can escape, do you?' one of them said. We quickly turned around running back into the forest. This wasn't good, not at all. I heard a shot and Dan felt on the ground he and Ian rolled over the floor. 'GO!' Dan yelled when I stopped. Dad grabbed my arm and pulled me with him. 'We can't leave them!' I said. 'We have no choice. If we wait they will shoot us too. Your brothers will be fine' my father said.

I looked back one of the horses stopped by Dan and Ian. The other one kept following us. Again a shot, and again and again. I heard one arrow come at me. I stepped aside but my feet stepped into hole. It tripped and tumbled over the floor but I managed to get back on my feet. Jack of course fell of my shoulder during my fall. I wanted to go back. 'Derek! Run!' my father yelled. I didn't want to but I had no option.

This was bad, really bad. Instead of rescuing mom, my brothers were captured. My brothers and I had no idea where Riley was. In my head it was one big chaos. Because it was I couldn't warn my dad from running the wrong way. He ran to an open field. Of course dad and I are faster in an open field because we are tall, but horses are too besides we had no cover to escape the arrows. Our advantage was now between the trees and uneven ground not the fields.

Two other horses galloped out of the bushes. 'Dad to the right!' I yelled at him. It was too late. One shot and he fell down just like Dan. 'Derek keep running I'll keep them busy' he said. He stood up and changed into his wolf. I wanted to help, I wanted to fight but one look in dad's eyes and I knew I had to run.

It worked. Dad gave me time to escape and I managed to hide. I had no idea how long I was hiding and waiting. In my head I saw everyone just walk to me and everything was fine. But nothing was fine. My family was probably captured and I still didn't hear anything from Riley. She promised me to let me know if she was fine. Why didn't I still heard anything? Or did I miss something?

I needed to find her. Maybe help her. I took of my clothes and changed. My sense of smell was a lot better when I was a wolf. I stuck my nose in the air smelling for something familiar. Somehow I easily caught Riley's scent.

Without thinking I started to follow it. After half an hour I ended up by the field where it all began. My eyes scanned the area and I suddenly found why it was so easy to track Riley's scent. They found her clothes and were hanging them up. Of course they did this were specialist in hunting people like me down. And with people like me I mean anything supernatural. This was no good, this was a trap. I slowly crawled back.

'You don't want to run away yet are you?' a voice said behind me. I quickly turned around. A rifle was pointed to me. I growled and showed of my teeth. 'Oh I'm not scared of you Derek' the hunter said. How did he know my name? 'Oh don't look so surprised your family is very famous in our world' he said.

I had two options. One kill him, two run away. I choose for option one. The hunter shoot me but I managed to get to his throat and killed him.

I heard two other rifle's click. When I looked up they were aimed at me. I felt blood dripping out of my mouth while I growled at the two hunters. I don't know but the feeling I could kill them gave me power. And that power together with the fact my family and probably my girlfriend were captured by these guy's made me go nuts.

I jumped to the two hunters both my paws worked them down on the floor. They were screaming when my claws entered their skin. I grabbed the head of one of them and tore it of his body. The other screamed and cried. He was scared, that smell was all over him. I roared to him and he screamed back.

I was playing with him and because I was, I wasn't paying attention on anything else. I heard three shots and three arrowed entered my back leg. I yelped because of the pain. 'You like that huh stupid dog!' the man underneath me said. I glared down at him and sunk my teeth into his stomach tearing it apart. First he screamed but then he finally shut up. That wasn't strange. His guts were spilled all over the place.

I felt the anesthesia already making its way through my body. 'Fire again!' I heard someone yell. I took off while I felt one more arrow enter my shoulder. I tried to fight the anesthesia. I had to, I had to escape. I wasn't thinking anymore I needed to run, to get away as fast as I could. I heard the sound of hooves bouncing on the ground. I looked behind me. Five, there were five horses following me.

I almost tripped over my paws who were getting numb. I ran and ran but it became harder and harder. My body wasn't listening anymore. Suddenly I hit my brake. I stood at the edge of the cliff. The cliff that viewed over the valley. I turned around. I was surrounded there was no way out.

'Looks like you ran into the wrong place' One of the hunters said. 'Come on let me kill him, he killed Sam, George and Wess' another hunter said. 'No we are not going to kill him we need him alive. He still got some use. You can kill him after we are done with him' the other one said to his partner. He stepped of his horse and walked towards me with his rifle pointed to me.

'We have two options one you work with us. Two we keep shooting until you can't fight the anesthesia any more. But I am impressed you still didn't collapse, your very strong, stronger than your father. Poor him, two darts and he went into a deep sleep' he said. I roared back at him to warn. 'Seems like you choose the last option' he said and he fired. I still managed to dodge the arrow. 'Impressive' he said. I growled back.

'Play time is over Derek' he said. He shoot again this time I was too slow and the arrow suck into my chest. I stepped back until I couldn't go any further. 'You can't win. We got your family and in just a matter of time we will find that bitch of yours too' he said.

They didn't find her? She was still alive. I couldn't describe the relieve I felt when I found out she was still save. 'Oh don't get too excited we will find her. And when we do we will show you what we will do to a whore like her' he said. Anger ran through my body. How did he dare to talk over her like that. I will show him that he can't mess with me or my family or her.

'You know I will tell you what we will do. When the time comes you can of course watch it yourself. We will rape her, all of us. We will break her arms, her hands, her feet, her legs. She will be begging for her live but we will not kill her. No we will torture her every single day until she breaks in ever possible way you can think of' he said. How can there be people on this world like him. He was sick, his sick words made me almost puke.

I had enough of him, besides my head felt heavier ever second I was still awake. I jumped to him and grabbed his arm. I pulled with all my strength and it came of his body. He screamed and yelled. He kept cursing and cursing. 'SHOOT HIM!' he said.

I let his arm drop on the ground turned around and jumped of the cliff.


	13. Chapter 13 Call

**Sorry that I didn't update yesterday a little busy unfortunate. But here is a new one so I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

I woke up with an terrible headache. I moved out of my hiding place. I laid there for probably a few hours crawled up like a ball and stretching my arms, legs and back wasn't comfortable. Every muscle in my body wanted to move back into the ball pose.

A little dizzy I looked down. Everything was moving and my body couldn't find it's balance. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I opened them again and jumped down. Yes I jumped out of a tree. To be more clear I jumped five meters down and landed on my feet. A normal human will break its legs, but I only felt that terrible tingling feeling when you jump and all the energy floods to your feet and legs.

I looked around and rubbed my eyes. I needed to think for a few seconds to remember what just happened, how I ended up naked inside the hole of a huge three. Slowly it came to me. Naomi, the gun shot, the Edison hunters. I distracted a few hunters so Dan, Trevor and Derek could save the other part of their family.

I moved my hand over my thigh. I stopped and plugged out the dart that sedated me. _That son of bitches_ I thought when I threw the dart away. I looked at the sun to see what time it was. But there was no sun, only clouds. Great… I shivered when the wind stroke my body. Clothes, I need clothes. I sat two steps when suddenly the dead leaves on the ground moved up in the air.

In my shocky moment I quickly pulled my feet back. Thank god I did or else I could chop my feet off. There was a bear trap lying in front of me. I looked around and found a large tick branch. I poked around and two other traps snapped. _Since when are those sick mother fuckers getting smart _I thought.

I continued my way back while I poked my stick in front of me. I lost count by bear trap number 45. They really wanted me. After I think a kilometer the bear traps were gone. I threw away the stick and walked further.

I was walking or actually sneaking. I was constantly looking around to be sure no one would find me. Of course I was, in the first place I was looking for Edison hunters. But in second place, I'm a girl running naked through the forest, not really how I want people to see me. I'm sure I will make it on the front page of the newspaper.

Finally I reached the place where I laid my clothes. But they were gone. I looked at the open field, the field where I saw Naomi, Jack and Ian last night. The field where I killed two hunters. Did Derek and the rest make it? Are they alright?

I hadn't thought about it yet but I had no idea where they were. I climbed into a tree to overlook the field. I saw five hunters waiting for something. There was no sign of Naomi, Ian or Jack. Neither I saw Dan, Trevor or Derek. That was a good thing I suppose.

In the middle of the field I saw my clothes. Why do they had my clothes? Stupid perv hunters. I needed my clothes or actually I needed my phone. I promised Derek I would let him know if I was alright. First I thought about howling to him, but since I got some hunters looking for me I decided to call him. But then I need my phone.

How the hell was I'm going to get to my clothes without being caught. Suddenly I got an idea. I looked at the hunters to search for the weakest, the one easiest to distract. My eyes caught someone familiar. Fred.

He was one of two hunters who followed me to hunt me down last night. I remembered how scared he was when I threw his dead friend before his feet. He was the right person. I moved to the right spot to hide. Shacking the groves drew Fred's attention.

'Show yourself' he said walking a little closer to the forest border. I moved another grove. 'I said show yourself' he said a little shaky. 'You don't think I'm stupid' I said. I saw his eyes searching for me but he didn't saw me. He walked into the forest. 'Where are you!' he said. 'Somewhere' I answered. He quickly turned around with his rifle pointing to the spot where he thought I was. 'What do you want?' he said. 'Hmmm how about you dead' I said. I saw his eyes scanning to every spot I could possibly hide.

'But I want to make a deal with you' I said. 'A deal? No way' he said. 'Fine then I'll kill you' I said. I jumped out of my hiding spot. I worked Fred down on the ground on his belly making sure he couldn't see me. With my hand I covered his mouth so he couldn't scream. 'Listen close you get one chance. I'm going to remove my hand. If you scream I'll break your neck. Again I want to make a deal, you get my clothes and I'll let you life. Or of course I can kill you. So tell me what will it be' I said. I moved my hand off his mouth. 'Fine' he said. 'Good' I said.

I moved of him and immediately disappeared into the forest. 'I'll wait here' I said. Five long minutes passed when Fred returned with my clothes. 'Here you go' he said. 'Thanks' I said. I heard footsteps coming closer. 'Fred get out of there' a male voice said. 'You stupid dick' I said. I jumped out of the bushes grabbed his head and broke his neck. Quickly I grabbed my clothes and left. I heard some yell at me but it was far away.

I kept running for quite some time to be sure I was save. I pulled on my clothes and grabbed my phone out of my jacket. I searched for Derek's number and dialed it. Dead line was the answer. A little confused I dialed again. Same sound answered me, dead line.

Panic was making its way through my body. What does that mean? What happened? I searched for Dan's number, Jack's, Ian's. All the same answer, dead line.

No, no this wasn't happening. This wasn't happening! Where are they? They have to be fine, they have to! My fingers moved over my phone searching for the last number I could try. I pressed the green phone and I moved the phone to my ear.

My heart was beating fast while I was waiting for the right sound coming through the phone. Thank god it went over. Come on Trevor pick up, please pick up.

'Riley, I was wondering when you would call' a strange male voice answered. This wasn't Trevor. 'Hellooo Riley? Are you there? Oh yeah I'm sorry you thought someone else would answer the phone. Well Trevor is not available right now' the male said. 'You bastard. Where are they! I swear if you hurt them…' I yelled at him. 'Than what?' the male said. 'I will ripe your lunges out' I hissed through the phone. 'Well than you need to find me first, right?' he said.

Suddenly I heard some on the background 'Riley? Is that Riley. Please Riley don't let him fool you! Watch out for them, please go look for….' The male hung up. My hands were shaking but not because I was scared. No, I was mad, I was furious. The person on the back ground was Trevor.

I focused on what he said. I needed to look for… for what? Or better for who? Someone was still out here maybe more then only one. Who was it? I dialed all the numbers of the brothers and all with the same outcome.

I looked at my phone. Thirty missed calls from Chloe.

'Riley! Where are you? Thank god do you know how worried I am. You are not here. Neither is Derek, Jack, Ian, Trevor, Naomi and..' Chloe stopped talking. 'Where are you?' she asked. 'In the forest' I said. I was talking on the phone with Chloe, but in my head I was somewhere else. 'The forest? Why?' she asked. 'I'll tell you when I'm back at school' I said and hung up.

Somehow I managed to get back at the school but don't ask me how.

'Riley!' Chloe said before she jumped into my arms. 'What happened?' she said when she let go of me.

We walked to my room. 'Get Rae, Tori, Liz and Simon too' I said. Within a few minutes my room was filled. I told them what happened. I told them about the gunshot, about the search, about how we found Naomi, about my plan, how I woke up and about the phone call.

'Edison group!' Tori yelled. 'Why the hell is the Edison group here' she said. 'I think they knew about us. Well me and the Souza's of course' I said. 'But how? How did they know you all hide it very well' Rae asked. 'Davidoff' I said. 'That sneaky little bastard' Simon said.

'We need to find them. We are going to rescue them' I said.


	14. Chapter 14 Mate

**And here is the next one. I have to tell you that this week I'm probably be very busy with working. I'll try to update every day but I can't promise I will. So please forgive me if you need to wait a day longer. On the other hand this one is done and I hope you like it =D So enjoy!**

'Riley, it's been two months now!' a man spoke to me. 'I don't care how long it takes. We need to find them!' I yelled back. 'You're driving insane. Just give us the true reason we have to keep looking. Don't get me wrong I don't doubt your orders but we no nothing you just dragged us over here and asked to start looking. Why is this so important' the man said again.

I stared into the blue eyes from the man in front of me. He was about 6.3 feet tall, he had short grey hair and was about 60 years old. Not that he looked like he was that old, more 40 probably, but werewolves like us stay in good shape even if we get old.

Yep the man before me was a werewolf. He was one of my "supervisors". Of all my supervisors he was the one I trusted the most. Probably because he did the same job for my dad plus he took care of the pack while I was busy growing up.

'Well?' he said when I didn't answer. 'Oh forget it she is not going to tell you' a boy behind him said. I looked angry at the blond haired whipster behind him. Alright he wasn't really a whipster he was older than I was 26 to be more clear. He was the son of the man before me. He looked very much like his dad. They had the same strong jawline. Both dark blue eyes and some charisma thing on their face where I couldn't put my finger on.

'I… Can we speak alone Adam?' I said to the old man. 'I don't see why we have to' Adam said.

He was testing me. The past two months weren't exactly normal. And right now he was testing my authority, not to nag me but to help me. 'Because I say so' I said glaring at him. 'And what if I don't want to leave' the son of Adam said. Well Adam was helping me but his son always wanted to pick a fight. He wasn't really comfortable with the fact he needed to listen to a woman especially not one younger than he was.

'I'll give you two options Kai. One you walk out on your own, two I'll literally throw you out' I said. 'How about option two' Kai said. 'Enough Kai get out' his father growled at him. 'Fine, fine I'll go' Kai said and walked away.

I turned away from Adam and walked to a chair to sit down. 'So' Adam said. I heavy sigh left my mouth. 'Come on Riley tell me why. You are asking me, my son, Carla and Luke to stop observing your pack and go search for the Souza's. Don't get me wrong I know Trevor, he is a really nice guy. But we can't find him, or his wife or his sons. We can't look forever, besides why do you want to find them so desperate. You know them for a couple of months but they are not your pack. A search this big with the best people you got?' Adam said.

'They are more to me than just the another pack' I said. 'They became friends?' he asked. 'More like family' I said. I bit my lip to stay calm but I wasn't calm not at all.

After I got back out of the forest and talked to my friends we started a big search for them. Chloe asked some ghosts to go search for them. Pretty handy because no one would see them. Tori and Simon were practicing on their spells to find a spell to search for someone specific. It is one of the highest spells in the world so it takes time to control it. Simon also asked his father, Christopher Bea to help them. Liz used her invisible self to go search the forest. Rae couldn't really use her powers but instead she went around the city's close to ours to find any information.

I asked my four of my best people to risk their lives to go into the forest and look under every rock and leaf they could find to search for the Souza's. Every second I got free I used to join them. School wasn't really important any more. The only thing that kept me there was Davidoff. I spied on him to search for information but until this day we got nothing.

'Family? That explains' Adam said. I looked at him. 'You couldn't save your real family when you were young and now you want to do whatever it takes to save them, am I right?' he said. I nod. 'Alright I'm going to be honest with you. I think there is a very small chance that they are alive. Riley you need to let go, this isn't healthy. You are obsessed just look at yourself. You look tired and you haven't eat in days' he said. My eyes scanned the floor before me, not knowing where to look.

'I just can't sleep Adam, I just can't. I need to find them alive or dead but I need to find them' I said. My voice sounded desperate but I was. There was a big hole inside of me that made me restless. 'There is more isn't it?' he asked. I looked up at him. 'You could have told this with Kai but there is more something you don't want anyone else to know' he said.

'There is' I said staring back at the ground. 'I.. I mean… it's…' I couldn't find the words to say what I needed to say. 'Take it easy' Adam said with a soft voice. 'You're probably get mad' I said. 'Just tell me what you need to say' Adam said calm.

I took a deep breath. 'It is about Derek' I said. 'Trevor youngest son?' he asked. 'Yes. He is uhm well' I started but the next words couldn't leave my mouth. A long time ago I sort of promised Adam something or more Kai.

Once I became Alpha I met Kai. We were really close friends after a rough start. We still are friends in fact. But I know Kai has an eye on me since we first met. He tried some things to convince me that I liked him to in that way. One time I got drunk, really drunk and I promised Kai that if I was done with school we should be together. One of the biggest mistakes in my life. Of course he was looking really good, I mean really good but he was just a friend, I don't like him in the way I like Derek.

But I couldn't talk Kai out of it. In his eyes I said what I felt, if I was drunk or not. Adam was actually happy to hear his son would have a girl that could take him on. Kai wasn't really the easiest guy around town. Neither he was a perfect son. He did everything his father told him not to do until we became friends.

Of course there is an explanation why Kai behaved like that. He lost his mother and he took it really hard. So he decided to life his live to its end because you could be dead in any moment. So he used every kind of drug that exists, never graduated from school, was drunk most of the time, made out with every woman he could wind on his finger and ditched them after he had his fun and he stole for which I had to punish him.

That was some sort of wake up call for him. Maybe because I was really angry at him that time and I brought up the dead of his mother. Since that moment we became friends. He went back to school to finish what was left. He stopped using drugs and focused on the only one girl to grow old with… me.

'Riley come on what is it' Adam said. 'Derek… Derek and I are together' I said. I couldn't look at him I was afraid for his reaction. 'That doesn't mean anything. Within a year that feeling you have will be gone probably' Adam said. 'No I don't think so. You know since he is gone I am sure' I said. 'Sure of what?' he said. 'Derek is my mate. When he is around I feel calm, I feel save. I can tell him everything and be sure he wouldn't make fun of me. We have fun together, I'm happy when he is around and I really, really want him if you know what I mean. And I can sleep when he is around. You know after what happened with the Sangius Alpha I never slept but I can if Derek is with me' I said. Adam's mouth opened but closed again.

'Right now I feel lost. I want him to be with me every single seconds. I need him if only it was to hold him. I can't think about anything else right now. I need to find him' I said. Tears were filling my eyes. The fact that I maybe could never see him again, never touch him, that he was maybe dead, it made me empty inside. I had a huge black whole inside of my heart.

'I guess he really is your mate' Adam said after a few minutes of silence. 'I'm sorry Adam, but I can't control my feelings. I always told you I like Kai as a friend nothing more. You know that' I said. 'Riley, I've had a mate too and I lost her. I know how you feel, I'm not mad at you or anything. And I really, really hope he is still alive. I don't want you to feel like I do' he said

'But you need to tell Kai about this. Sooner or later he will find out and I don't know how he will react except that it's not going to be pleasant. I will stay with you' he said. 'You're probably right' I said looking at the ground again.

Two large arms swung around me and pressed me against a chest. 'It's okay to cry. I know your scared' Adam said. Without any warning tears were leaving my eyes. 'He can't be dead Adam. He can't' I said. I buried my head in his chest while my hand grabbed the back of his shirt. 'We are going to find him and the rest of his family Riley. I promise. I will tell the rest to keep looking' he said. 'Thank you' I almost whispered.


	15. Chapter 15 Trail

**Yay I managed to update today! Well I hope you like it enjoy!=D**

I opened the door looking for Kai. He stood a few meters away from the room. Far enough so he couldn't hear Adam's and mine conversation. He turned his head and his dark blue eyes at mine. I moved my hand telling him to come.

'Did you cry?' he said the moment he walked in. I didn't say anything instead I turned around and walked away from him. 'Alright what is going on' Kai said.

I looked at Adam who found himself a spot in the corner of the room. He nod telling me it was okay. I sighed and turned back around. 'Kai I uhm.. I' 'You what?' he cut me off. 'Come on Riley just say what you have to say' he said. He knew he wasn't going to like it, I could see it by the way he looked at me, how he was standing. His whole body was tense ready to scream at me or maybe worse.

'Riley!' he shout. I glared angry at him. 'Do that again and I will teach you how to fly' I said sharp. 'Come on guys please both of you calm down. Kai take a seat and relax you are not making it easy for her if you act like this' Adam said. 'So it is something I'm not going to like huh' Kai said. 'You know what never mind' I said. I walked at the door.

A hand was holding the door preventing me to walk out. I turned my head to Kai. 'Let me out' I said. 'No not before you told me what is going on. My dad is right you are getting insane and I have a right to know why' he said. 'Fine as you wish' I said sharp.

'Derek is my boyfriend' I said. I was irritated really irritated. Kai's eyes flinched for a moment but quickly turned back to normal. 'So? You are still have two and a half year to go, so have your fun with the guy while you still can. I don't care' he said.

'Let me more clear. Derek is my mate' I said. 'He is your what!' Kai yelled. 'You heard me' I said. 'But you promised!' he said. 'And after that I told you a hundred times that I was drunk. Kai come on you know that. I like you, really I do, but as a friend, as a brother but not as my boyfriend' I said.

He just kept staring at me without saying a word. It gave me the creeps. I expected him to yell, shout, throwing punches and beat me up really bad, but he didn't. 'Fine' Kai said. 'Fine?' I asked. 'I will keep looking for him. And when I found him I will tear him apart' he said.

My eyes grew bigger. 'Don't look so stupid. You love me and I know it I only need to get rid of that stupid guy' Kai said. 'If you do that I will kick your ass to hell' I growled at him. 'Do as you wish but I'll make sure that stupid son of a bitch dies' Kai growled back.

'KAI!' Adam shout. We both turned our head to him. 'What! She can life without him' Kai yelled back. 'No she can't. Look at her. You said it too me she looks sad. And she is sad, more than that, she is broken. Is this what you want? A girl that doesn't love you. A girl that can only be sad, doesn't sleep. doesn't eat, doesn't want anything' Adam said. 'Thanks for the compliment' I said rolling my eyes.

Kai walked out of the door and slammed it hard making me jump up a little. 'I'll go talk to him' Adam said. 'No I'll go' I said stopping him. 'Leave him in one piece. He is the only one I got left' he said. 'I will' I said and walked out of the door.

It didn't took me long to find him. I knew the brain of that kid. I leaned against the wall. 'Kai I'm sorry I really am' I said. 'But' he said. 'But I can't control my feelings. I know you don't want to hear this but I love him. I feel lost right now, restless. Really I wish you the best of the world and you know that. I wish I could make you happy, but reality is that I can't. You will find your mate Kai I'm sure but it is not me and you know that' I said.

He heavy sigh left his mouth. 'I know. But I really thought it was you, that we could be happy together. Having a family. That is all gone now' he said. 'No not really. You will have your family only with a less more hot girl like me' I joked. A small smile appeared on his face. I smiled back at him.

'You will find her. Every girl falls for that puppy look of yours' I said. 'Every girl except you' he said. 'That because I'm probably closer to your little sister than your girlfriend' I said. 'Is it wrong to hug your little sister?' he asked.

I walked to him and warped my arms around him. 'No it's not' I said. He hold me tight for a minute. 'We're good?' I asked. 'If you hug me so now and then' he said. I pushed him playful away. 'You are unbelievable did you know that?' I said smiling. 'Well let's go find that lucky bastard of yours' he said.

Another week passed by and we found again nothing. Not only I was on the point of breaking. Chloe, Rae and Tori too. They lost their boyfriend too and they wanted them back just as much as I want. We ended up with fights and blaming each other. Most of the time they blamed me, and I blamed myself. If that wasn't the worst Liam noticed that I was weak and made his move.

'Hey gorgeous' his creepy voice said behind me. I quickly turned around. 'Well I really improved your face' I said looking at the scars on his head. He smiled weak at me. 'You walk with me' he said grabbing my arm. 'And what if I say no' I said struggling to get free. 'It wasn't a question' he said grabbing me tighter.

We walked to his room. He opened the door and threw me inside. 'Tell me how are you doing? You look a bit pale and tired sweetheart' he said. 'Oh walk to hell' I said. I walked to the door to leave. 'Oh no you are not leaving' he said pushing me against the wall.

'Let me go' I hissed. 'Or else? Your friends are out looking for your puppy. And you… wauw you look bad, you look weak. _Alpha_' the last word he spoke like he had to throw up. 'You know it's funny that the hunters not leaving. They are still looking for the white "bear". They see it so now and then' he said. 'Last warning let me go' I commanded him. 'No. I have some plans with you. First I'm going to have some fun with you' he whispered in my ear. 'And after that I will hand you over to the Edison hunters' he said.

I clashed my head at his. 'Arrgg. Bitch' he yelled at me. Unfortunate for me he still didn't let go of me. 'You will regret that!' he said pushing me harder against the wall. I groaned when he pushed the air out of my lungs. 'You like that little slut? Getting rough?' He grabbed my arm. 'Seems like it. Your boy got pretty rough with you. That beautiful arm messed up by his claws' he said.

'Shut the hell up you dickhead' I yelled. He raised his hand and smacked it in my face. Both his hands grabbed my arms and he pushed me on his bed. He buried his nose into my neck and took a deep smell. 'Hmmm you smell amazing. Fear' he said. 'Get off me! Get off me' I yelled. I did my best to escape. But Liam was right, I was weak. Not eating, not sleeping it's taking its toll, it's taking my strength.

His hand trailed down under my shirt. 'Keep your dirty hands in your own pants' I hissed. 'Oh come on you like this admit it' he said. 'Do you smell anything? No! Now get off me!' I yelled. His hand trailed up. _Please no, please no. Let him stop please let him stop_ ran through my mind.

The door swung open and Liam was dragged of me. I heard Liam gasp for air. When I sat up I saw Kai. 'You little insect. I will tear your eyes out of your skull. I will chop off your fingers one by one. I will let you drown in your own blood' he said. His hands were around Liam's throat who was looking more and more blue by the second.

I grabbed Kai's arm and look at him. His eyes were spitting fire. 'He is not worth it' I said. Kai let Liam go. He turned back at him to beat the crap out of his face. 'If you point out one finger at her I will kill you' Kai said when he was done using Liam as a boxing-ball.

'Let's go' Kai said and dragged me out of Liam's room. 'Did he do something?' he asked worried. 'You were in time' I said. 'Good. Well I was not here to beat that son of a bitch. We got a trail' he said. my eyes grew bigger. 'T-t-t-t' I couldn't come any further after more than two months we finally found a trail.

'A trail. Let's go' Kai said.


	16. Chapter 16 Rescue

A trail, finally we found a trail. My heart was raising full speed. All the energy I lost the past months was coming back to me. It was like I could take on the whole world.

I followed Kai into the forest when we met Adam, Luke and Carla.

Carla was thirty years old. She was slim, light brown eyes and chestnut brown hair. Luke was a tall thin guy. He had long red hair but dyed it high blond. His eyes were dark brown and he was twenty eight years old.

'Finally' Carla said. She was walking impatiently from side to side. 'We had some trouble before we could get here' Kai said.

'What did you find?' I asked curious. 'We picked up a scent. Dan's scent' Adam said. Don't get me wrong I was happy, but I really hoped that it was Derek that we found. 'Ahh come here. We will find your loverboy' Luke said warping his arms around me.

Oh yeah I forgot, Luke is gay. And with gay I mean gay, gay. I think he was awesome, a bit annoying sometimes but still awesome. It funny but in a fight they always pick him to beat up. Of course they do, he is skinny but he is really, really strong so that always surprise them.

'Did you find him?' I asked. 'No not yet we are waiting for Chloe. She sent a ghost out there to look. She will be back in a minute' Adam said. 'Come again' I said a little shocked. 'I said we are waiting for Chloe' Adam said raising an eyebrow at me. 'Are you stupid! Dan is her boyfriend she is not going to wait if she finds him! She will go rescue him on her own' I yelled. Carla stopped walking. 'Oh my….' she said.

I didn't knew if I could take it to also lose Chloe to those sick bastards. 'Where is it' I said. 'Riley I don't think it is wise for you to go looking' Adam said calm. 'I said where is it!' I growled. Adams arm raised and he pointed me in the direction. 'I'll go first. You follow me after ten minutes. They will be thinking I'm alone so you can surprise them' I said.

'Wow, wow, wow sugar. We are coming with you right now' Luke said. 'No you don't. If they find me, they will find you and I'm not going to risk that. I can take care of them for ten minutes, buy some time so you can attack them by surprise' I said. Luke wanted to say something but I was faster. 'That is an order' I said. They didn't like it, I could see it in their eyes. They wanted to protect me I'm their Alpha.

I ran to the direction Adam pointed me. An obvious trail of Dan's scent leaded my way. A little voice was warning me. _This is too obvious, too easy, it's a trap_. I knew it was right. This was a trap. For months we had nothing and now all of the sudden we found a trail more obvious than a normal one.

I knew this was a trap but Chloe didn't had the great sense of smell like I do. She probably didn't know it was. Besides it was Dan who we were looking for.

As quick as I could I continued made my way constantly looking for hunters, traps and all other sort of stuff and of course Chloe. I stopped a few meters away from a large tree. I crawled under some bushes to hide myself.

I stared at the tree like I was dreaming. It was Dan chained up at that large three. His clothes were the same at the night when we went looking for Naomi. Only they were dirty and shred. Dan looked terrible. Bruises all over his face. His hands were covered with wounds. But what shocked me were his eyes. They were empty, broken. My god what did they done to him.

In the corners of my eyes I saw something move. I blinked a couple of times and looked again. It was Chloe. I made my way to her. That however wasn't easy. As I said this was a trap and there were hunters everywhere. I could smell them.

I was so close only a few meters. Then Chloe stood up. _No, no, no get down. _I thought. 'What the..' one of the hunters said. I didn't had time to think right now. I jumped to Chloe and tackled her. With one hand I covered her mouth so she couldn't scream I warped my other hand around her waist and dragged her away to hide.

'Chloe calm down. It's me' I whispered. Chloe stopped struggling and relaxed a bit. I let go of her mouth. 'We need to save him Riley. Please we need to save him' she said. She was freaking out I could tell by the way she looked. 'Chloe this is a trap. We can't go running to them and save him. There are a lot of hunters here. They are expecting us' I said. 'No, no we can save him right now. If you kill them I will raise them and use them against their own' she said.

'Chloe listen to me. Look around and tell me what do you see' I said. She turned her head to Dan while her eyes filled with tears. 'He is so close' she said. 'I know. And we will save him. I promise but you can't go running out of the bushes. That is suicide' I said. She rested her head on my shoulder and quietly cried. 'It's okay' I said. I rested my chin on her head and rested my hand on her back.

'What are we going to do?' she said when she pulled back. 'We need a distraction. If you raise up a dead animal maybe more. They will follow them at least most of them. Actually raise up as many animals as you can. Maybe a dead body too. We need them all to leave' I said. 'But there will stay a few with Dan' she said.

'Yes but Adam, Carla, Luke and Kai are coming here in a few minutes. I will let them to take the rest out. I will go to Dan and brake those chains. Then you and Dan take a run as far as you can. I will sent Luke with you to protect you' I said.

'But I can't go back to school with him' she said. 'No. You go to the hotel where Luke and the rest is staying' I said. 'And you?' she asked. 'Kai, Carla, Adam and me will buy you some time. I will call you as soon as we got out of here. Okay?' I said. 'Okay' she nod.

'Wait here I'll instruct the rest and give you the sign' I said. Chloe nod her okay to me. 'Riley' she said when I turned around. 'Hmm' I said turning my head to her. 'Be careful' she said. I wicked at her and moved my way to the best position I could find.

After a minute or two my pack members joined me. I didn't had to tell them where I was, they followed my scent and found me. I told them the plan. 'As long as I can tear of some Edison fuckers heads I'm fine with it' Carla said. 'Good' I said. When everyone was ready I signed to Chloe.

Within a minute I heard branches brake and footsteps making their way over the forest floor. 'I think I found them' one of the hunters yelled. 'Over here too' another yelled. A few seconds and most of the hunters were out hunting for zombie's. With Dan were six other hunters guarding him. Adam jumped out of the bushes to tackled two guards down. The rest quickly followed him. I ran my way to Dan. He tilted his head up and looked at me. 'Riley? This must be a dream right?' he said. 'No it isn't hold still' I said. I grabbed the chain around the tree and broke it. 'Come one' I said. I grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

Chloe ran out of the bushes and threw her arms around him. Luke made his way to us. 'Alright Romeo and Juliet lets go' he said. 'Who are you?' Dan asked weak. 'We will explain it later. We need to run now' Luke said. 'Wait. Riley how is Derek?' Dan asked. My heart stopped beating for a moment. 'D-d-derek?' I stuttered. 'You mean that they didn't capture him?' I asked confused. 'No he got away. I thought he made his way back' Dan said.

I was frozen not able to say anything. 'We don't have time for this' Luke said. He grabbed Dan's arm and dragged him with him and they were gone.

I was relieved first that they didn't got him but then panic took over. Where was he? Where the hell was he.

I heard multiple voices around me. It made me snap out of my thoughts.

'Riley run!' Adam yelled at me. I looked around me. There were twenty maybe even more hunters in front of us. 'I'm not leaving you alone' I said to Adam. I made myself ready, ready to change. 'Riley no. Go now we will keep them away' he said. 'What no. I will not lose you too. I will fight' I said. 'No you don't now get the hell out of here' Kai said. He changed himself into a big white wolf. When I didn't move he growled at me.

With pain in my heart I turned around and ran away. Of course I was followed. I kept running and running as fast as I could. I wanted to change but somehow I didn't. Darts were flying around my ears while I dodged them every time. I was so focused on the darts I didn't look where I was running. Suddenly I had to hit my brake. Just two millimeters further and I would fall of the cliff.

'Oh this is hilarious' A hunter said. He walked behind his companions. If I could compare him with someone it would be Arnold Schwarzenegger. The only difference this guy missed one of his arm.

I glared angry at him. 'What do you mean' I growled. 'You know if been in this situation before. A few months ago you tough acting boyfriend stood on the same place as you do now. Surrounded by us and nowhere to go' he said. 'But you didn't caught him' I said. 'No. I have to say he was strong until the very end. Full pumped with anesthesia he managed to tore of my arm. After that he jumped' he said.

I looked over my shoulder. 'Yeah you know it sweetie. Not even a werewolf could survive a jump that high' he said. 'You lie!' I yelled. 'I'm not. Really I am sorry you have to hear that he is dead after all those months' he said. He slowly walked to me. 'Stay where you are you lying dick' I said. Tears were running over my cheeks.

This guy wasn't lying I knew that. Derek jumped, he was dead no one could survive that. My heart just broke into a million pieces. My legs couldn't bare my weight anymore. I collapsed on my knees. My heads fold over my face while I cried. 'And this guys. This is how a monster looks like without here other half. Broken, lonely and weak' Mr. "Schwarzenegger" said. He was laughing, they were all laughing.

It made me angry. When I removed my hands I saw his shoes in front of me. I looked up at his creepy face. 'How about you come with us you slut' he said. 'How about you lose your other arm' I said.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him down to smash him hard on the ground. I placed my knee on his shoulder blade and with both my hands I grabbed his arm. He screamed and yelled when I started to pull. 'Shoot her!' he said. I felt a few stings but I ignored it. I pulled harder. His bones were breaking, his skin was tearing apart. I pulled harder and his arm came off. I jumped of him. He was rolling over the ground. When he sat up he glared angry at me.

'Goodbye' I said. I closed my eyes and jumped of the cliff.

**Just to be sure. This is NOT the end of the story ;) Well I hope you like it =D**


	17. Chapter 17 Dead?

**It is probably very cruel of me to let you wait a day longer as usual but please forgive me if I say I was really busy with my work. Well I managed to made the chapter today. It isn't a very long one but I'm sure you will like it =D Enjoy!**

_Am I dead?_ I thought. I moved my hand. I felt mud, I smelled mud. My eyes felt heavy but I managed to open them. I tilt my head a bit up. Where the hell am I? I whipped the mud of my cheek. I blinked my eyes a couple of times. What is this? Is this heaven or hell?

I rolled on my back facing the blue sky. I started to think about what happened. How we saved Dan. How I ran away from the hunters. How I jumped of the cliff. I shook my head and sat up. In front of me a lake. My feet were still in the water. _Well that explains why it is so cold_ I thought when I looked at my soaked wet clothes.

I wanted to stand up but the pain in my leg prevent me from getting up. When I looked at it I knew why. My jeans was torn apart and red. Blood. I moved the pieces of fabric away. The pain was terrible I clenched my teeth to bite away the pain. I had a deep cut going from my ankle up to my knee.

I tore of a piece of my already screwed up jeans and tied it of my leg. All of the sudden I started to shake heavily. My wet clothes weren't keeping me warm, I needed to find shelter and make a fire. I moved myself up and limped my way to the shelter of the forest behind me. It took me ages to finally reach the forest. Once I did I broke of a large branch to help me walk.

How can I be alive? I thought while I made my way through the forest searching for shelter.

I jumped off a cliff. A cliff so high no one could survive. After maybe half a hour I couldn't take it anymore. I was exhausted, hungry, in pain, tired and cold. I let myself down against a tree heavily breathing. I looked at my leg and I wasn't happy. It didn't look good. I needed to clean it but I had no things to do that. I rested the back of my head against the tree and closed my eyes.

Great so I survived a deadly fall but die from infection.

No I'm not going to die here. I moved myself up and started to look for wood and stones. I needed a fire, my clothes needed to dry. Somehow and don't ask me how, I managed to make a small campfire. If only Rae was here. Making a fire is a lot easier with her around.

I started to undress myself and hung my clothes on my own self-made rack next to the campfire. I pulled my still working knee up to my chest and warped my arms around it hoping I would stay a little warmer.

I was shaking and shaking. I wanted to stop but I couldn't it was too cold. I thought again about the fact that I jumped. I just fucking jumped, I did some sort of suicide. Of course there were a lot of things running through my mind before I actually made a dead jump.

I thought about my pack, about my friends, about Chloe. I didn't want to leave them. But I felt alone. Almost everyone I loved was gone. My parents, my brother, Derek. They were dead and I just couldn't life anymore. Of course I loved Chloe too, and Tori, Liz, Rae, Simon, Adam, Kai, Luke, Carla and the rest of the Souza family. But the fact that Derek is dead. I couldn't take it anymore, I wanted dead. I wanted to be with him. I wanted to be with my family.

But right now I'm not dead. I'm sitting in a forest in my underwear waiting for my clothes to dry. 'I'm sorry Chloe' I whispered. I closed my eyes while one tear ran over my cheek. My eyes shut open again. Chloe! My phone of course. I hopped to my pants to grab my phone. Please still work, please still work. Of course it didn't, phones and water doesn't go very well together. A little angry I threw it away.

Suddenly I had some sort of flash running through my head. It was about my fall_. _

_I was half awake when I jumped. The anesthesia was drawing me into a deep sleep but I was still fighting to stay awake. I remembered something about my fall. I thought I was dying. I thought I was, but I saw water. I didn't fell on the ground, no I fell into a river. A strong flowing river. I remembered that it pulled me under a few times. That I tried to swim but the river was too strong. Then I hit my leg against something sharp. A rock probably. _

_The river pulled me under again and again while I was trying to swim back up to the surface. It was just like my dream. Only it wasn't a swimming pool I was drowning in. It was a river. In my dream something invisible was drawing me under. The force of the water was pulling me under, and that is something invisible. After that it all went black. Until I woke up of course._

Wait. If I fell in the river. Than Derek must have fall in it too. He could be still alive. My heart started to pound faster. There was a chance Derek could still be alive.

I waited until my clothes were dry and pulled them back on. I grabbed my walking stick and made my way back to the lake I woke up. I needed to go back, to look for any trail that could let me know that Derek survived the jump.

I searched by the lake for a hundred times but didn't found anything. Defeated I left.

My stomach growled. Food, I needed food. I grabbed a branch and a sharp rock. Normally I would change into my wolf and hunt but I can't with a wounded leg. With the rock I started to make an arrow. You see people do it in movies so at least I could give it a try. I messed up about ten branches before I finally managed to make a sharp arrow.

Next thing was hide and wait for the food too come. That was of course a long sit. I was almost falling asleep when I heard some bushes rustle. My eyes went big and I focused on the bushes. I grabbed my "arrow" and made myself ready to strike.

My heart was raising. I started to breath heavier and I'm sure I didn't blink once. _Come on, show yourself _I thought waiting for the animal to jump out of the bushes ready to be my three course meal.

I froze once it did. My heart stopped beating. Or at least I thought. I rubbed my eyes again, again and again. No way, I couldn't believe it. I touched my wound just to be sure I wasn't dreaming. It hurt like hell so I was awake.

In front of me was a boy. Not just some boy, it was Derek. I was watching his back but I was sure it was him. His black hair, heavy shoulders, his uhm.. yeah I should probably say it, his sexy ass. My god I just didn't think that! Who the hell is thinking that? A few seconds ago I thought he was probably dead and now I'm looking at his ass. I should probably punish myself.

I let my arrow drop. I took a deep breath to smell the air. I was sure it was him, it was Derek.

Without thinking I ran, or at least I tried with a torn up leg. I ran at him. He heard me coming and turned around. Just before I bumped into him and hugged him. I buried my head in his chest, my hands grabbed the back of his shirt. I probably cried, I didn't know if I did. The only thing in my mind was that I was back with him.

First Derek didn't respond. Of course he didn't a random girl jumps out of the bushes and almost squeeze him to dead. But after a second or two he warped his arms around me. One on my back, one on my head. I felt his chin resting on my head.

His warmth, his smell, his beating heart, his touch it made my empty hole inside me fill again. I was back with my mate. I was home.


	18. Chapter 18 Jealous

**I am really, really, really sorry that you had to wait two days for the next chapter but this was a really hard one. I wrote this chapter like a hundred times before I was pleased with it. So I'm sorry. Well I hope you like it**

**Another thing. I like to write a chapter with some influences from you guys. So I am asking if you have an idea for a chapter! =D **

**Of course it has to fit the story but maybe you got a good idea. Of course it could be anything, something about the past, maybe the future like a dream or just something on this moment of the story. Something you would like to happen in this story. **

**Send me a PM if you have a good idea, and tell me in which pov you want it to be written and I will let you know if I'm going to use it ;) Of course I can't really guarantee that the next chapter will be done by tomorrow that depends on when I get you idea's;) If you have any questions about it you can ask me of course ;) Well I hope you like the idea =D**

**Well for now enjoy the this one. And I hope to see your idea's for the next one! =D**

After some time I was finally able to part away a bit from Derek. I was scared that if I let go I would lose him again.

I looked up and met his breath taking green eyes. I still thought I was dreaming, I still thought this wasn't real. His hand brushed over my cheek. His eyes looked worried at me. 'You look terrible' he said. 'Nice pick up line. I think it's working' I said sarcastic. 'I'm serious. You look pale, tired, skinny' his eyes looked down. 'My god what happened to your leg' he said while his eyes grew bigger.

'Let's say I had a little trouble getting down here' I said. 'Don't tell me you jumped' he said. 'Than I should shut my mouth I suppose' I said. 'My god Riley. Do you want to get yourself killed' he said angry.

That made me angry. 'Yes, I wanted to die. You know why. If been looking for you and your family for the past two months. If been worried sick. Every free time I got I have been looking for you. You got no idea what hell I went through without you. And then some one-armed terminator looking guy is telling me that you jumped off a cliff. That you are dead' I said angry.

'So you hear I'm dead and you want to die too? Why?' he asked. I felt my cheeks starting to burn. 'I uhm.. think. Well no I know that uhm…' I started. I was looking at the ground. This wasn't easy to say for me. I had no idea how Derek would react. 'Riley?' he asked careful. I felt his finger lift up my chin. The next thing I felt was his soft lips on my. My heart skipped a beat. I closed my eyes and welcomed his soft, gentle kiss.

When he pulled back he said. 'You're my mate too' I smiled at him still feeling my cheeks burn. 'Now let's get your leg fixed' he said lifting me up. First I wanted to protest, telling him I could walk but that would be useless. Instead I sort of crawled against him. With my eyes closed I listened to his heartbeat. It felt so good to be with him.

After a five minutes I think we reached a small wooden shack. I looked surprised at it. 'It belonged to a hunter probably' Derek said. He opened the door with his feet still carrying me. It was obvious this shack was abandoned for quite some time. An old messed up couch, broken tv, no electricity, a dirty terrible smelling bathroom, a red carpet underneath the couch well it used to be red. The whole place was dirty and smelling like something was rotten.

'I know it smells in here, but at least it is warmer here than outside' he said. 'You lived here the past months?' I asked surprised. 'I sleep here nothing more' he said. He walked to a table and sat me on it. The table heavily protested under my weight. Derek walked to what used to be a kitchen. He opened a sideboard and came back with a EHBO case. 'Where did you get that?' I asked. 'Don't ask' he said. He grabbed a scissor and started to cut off the pipe of my jeans. Or what was left of it.

'We will get you a new one' he said. 'Uhm yeah sure. But in case you didn't notice we are sort of in a forest, no jeans store or something' I said. 'There is a small mall about twenty kilometers from here. We can go there tomorrow if you can walk properly, than we stop by to get some food too' he said. 'Yeah sure one little problem. I have no money and I think you don't have either' I said. Derek didn't respond. 'Don't tell me you..' I didn't finish my sentence the look in his eyes was enough to confirm my half asked question.

'Do I have a choice? Most of the time I eat when I'm a wolf but I can't change all the time I'm hungry' he said. I didn't say anything. He was right he didn't really had a choice. I would probably done the same. If you need food to survive and you got no money the option left is stealing. I couldn't blame him. 'Just sit still okay the sooner we are done' he said.

I clenched my teeth when the fabric of my jeans touched my wound while Derek did his best to remove it without hurting me. A sigh left his mouth when he observed my wound. 'It's bad right?' I said. 'It is not yet infected but it isn't clean' he said. His hand reached for the EHBO kit and pulled out a bottle. That bottle said Sterilon. 'Oh no, no, no, no' I said crawling a bit backwards. I stopped when the table cracked so hard I thought it would break. 'It needs to be cleaned' Derek said. I wanted to complain but Derek already grabbed my feet and sprayed the contents of the bottle over my wound.

I groaned very loud with my eyes squeezed together while it felt like my leg was burning away. My nails carved into the wooden table. I clenched my teeth together to bite the pain away.

'I'm sorry' he said. 'I hate you' I said breathing heavy while the pain was slowly fading away. Derek grabbed a bandage and started to wrap it around my leg. I used the time to look at him closely. His clothes were dirty, his eyes were puffed, he shaved himself probably two days ago. I had to say it looked kind of sexy. His hair was messy but that too looked good on him. I was sort of drooling away while he was busy with my leg.

'You are done watching the show?' he said. 'No not really can you turn around for me?' I said smiling. He rolled his eyes. 'It's done' he said. 'Good' I let myself glide of the table. 'Two more minutes and that thing would break' I said. He smiled at and kissed me quick on my forehead before walking to the kitchen again.

'So taking a shower isn't really an option hu?' I said looking at the bathroom. 'No not here. I go to the lake' he said. 'I was already guessing where that fish smell came from' I said teasing. He chuckled. 'I can't believe that I missed you' he teased me back. 'Well than I suppose I leave. Thank you doctor for the treatment but I will find my way out' I joked while I limped to the door.

I wanted to open the door but Derek's hand pushed against it so it closed again. 'I think you need to stay for observation Miss' he said smiling. My eyes followed his hand, to his arm, to his incredible biceps, to his shoulder and stopped at his face. I stood with my back towards the door. Left from me was a kitchen cabinet right from me Derek's arm. I was sort of trapped, not really of course if I wanted to break out I could but didn't want to instead I looked at the boy in front of me.

He had that sexy half smile on his face that made me melt. His eyes were sparkling when he shifted from my right eye to my left. I knew that look in his eyes I have seen it before.

It was at his house. He stayed that night with me because was upset of what happened between me and Trevor. The next morning I took a shower and when I came back he looked the same at me as he does now. Back then I didn't knew what it meant but now I do. He wanted me and I'm not talking about holding hands.

'Tell me "doctor" I started still playing my role. 'I don't see why I need to stay' I said smiling. 'Oh I will show you' he said.

He stepped closer and without any warning he kissed me while he pushed me against the door. He kissed me deep and rough and I could help myself by letting a moan leave my mouth before I started to kiss him back. I warped my arms around his neck and jump up to fold my legs around his waist.

One of Derek's hands trailed from my waist down to my ass, while his other hand explored my stomach underneath my shirt. My legs were still holding tight around his waist keeping him close. Heavily breathing his lips part away from mine. Instead they were looking for my neck. I closed my eyes focusing on his lips slowly kissing my neck. Suddenly his tongue touched my weak spot. A soft moan left my mouth while my nails were pinned in his back. I could hear him chuckle before he did the same move again. With the same reaction as result.

My legs let go of his waist and made their way to the ground. But Derek thought different. He grabbed both my upper legs and placed them back. Done teasing my neck he kissed my lips again. While our tongues were tangled up he moved us away from the door. With one hand on my back and the other underneath my shirt he walked to the bedroom with me still hanging on him.

It was the only place that didn't smell so bad and was clean. I felt a soft matrass touch my back as he laid me down on the bed with him on top. My hands found their way underneath his shirt but it was kind of in the way so I moved it a bit up. Derek understood the hint and took off his shirt. I don't know how many times I saw him without a shirt every single time I can't stop looking at it.

I immediately flipped us over and let my hands trail over his chest. Now it was my turn. I kissed his neck and let my tongue glide over his skin. His hands grabbed my tight when I did that.

Suddenly I heard a howl that made me sit up straight. 'What is it?' Derek said moving himself up. Again I heard the howl. 'Son of a bitch' I said jumping of the bed. That didn't go really smooth with my torn up shin.

I was surprisingly quick at the door. 'Riley? Wait' Derek said walking after me while putting his shirt on.

I walked outside and listened again. 'Riley? What is it' Derek said. 'Shh' I said. For a second it was completely silent, only the sound of birds singing their song. But after that I heard it again. A howl. That howl was calling for me. Derek also noticed the tune of the howl and looked puzzled at me.

'Who is that?' he said. 'Kai' I respond. Again a howl. 'And who is Kai?' Derek said. 'A member of my pack who is helping looking for you. But right now he is also looking for me. And if he doesn't shut up right now he gets killed the stupid dumb dickhead' I said.

I really wanted Kai to tell him I was okay and that he had to shut up. But I couldn't. Right now he is telling all the hunters where he is. You could say it is the same if you play hide and seek but keep yelling I'm here, in the bushes all the time. If I would change and howl back the hunters would know that I was down here. As far as they know I'm dead, same counts for Derek.

I listened patiently. I hoped I heard nothing but again Kai howled. It sounded desperate, sad. In the corners of my eyes I saw Derek looking at me. Five minutes of silence past and I knew Kai was alright. Otherwise I would heard a gunshot or something.

'How old is Kai' Derek said crossing his arms. I couldn't hide my smile. 'Well?' Derek said raising an eyebrow. 'Your adorable when you're jealous' I said teasing. He rolled his eyes. 'He is 26' I said. Derek looked away from me. I could see he was a little irritated. 'Wauw you really are jealous' I teased. 'Oh shut up' he said irritated.

'Alright. Kai is one of my "supervisors". Besides that he is also a very close friend of mine' I said. 'That howl sounded desperate. You only howl like that if you are looking for someone you love' Derek said. Right now I hated the fact that my boyfriend was a werewolf too. 'Derek your my mate. Not him, you' I said. Derek still didn't look at me. I saw a vein swelling up in his neck, he really felt uncomfortable with the way Kai howled to me.

'It does, I know. He has an eye on me since the day we met' I said. 'So you two had something?' he said. 'No actually it is different. The plan was that we should be together after collage but then there was you' I said. 'So?' Derek said still irritated. 'So I told him the plan was off the map' I said. Derek rolled his eyes. 'You don't believe me do you?' I said. He didn't look at me. A sigh left my mouth 'And I thought girls were annoying' I mumbled to myself.

I sighed again and walked to him, grabbed his shirt pulled him closer and kissed him. 'Convincing enough?' I said when I pulled back. 'No not really' he said teasing. I pushed him playful away.

'Just curious but did you uhm.. well did you and Kai well you know' he was scratching the back of his neck telling me he was really uncomfortable and the blush on his cheeks confirmed it. As bad as I am I couldn't help it but to tease him.

'You mean kiss? Or sex?' I said. He didn't say anything only looked at me with begging eyes that I would say no. 'Well we kissed a couple of times' I lied. I saw the disappointment in his eyes and I had a hard time to keep my smile hidden. He was so cute right now. 'And I have to say he doesn't have two days growing beard that stings' I teased him. The big smile on my face revealed my lie. Derek's eyes narrowed as he noticed that I was teasing him.

'Sometimes I think you are the devil' he said. 'Nah no devil, I'm a sneaky wolf who likes to play so now and then' I said. 'So you didn't' he said. 'Didn't what?' I asked smiling. 'You know what I mean' he said. 'Ooohh you mean that fact that I kissed Kai. Ahh now I get it. No I didn't' I said. 'Good' Derek said. He leaned forward to kiss me.

'Wow one moment. Don't ever doubt me again if I say that you are mine and nobody else' I said. 'I'm sorry' he said. 'Good' I said before I softly pressed my lips on his.


	19. Chapter 19 Peek

**I should probably start with a big huge apology. This week turned out to be different that I was expecting. So I am really, really sorry that I didn't update any sooner. I will try to go back to to daily update. And today I'm trying to update two chapters as an apology. **

**Other thing is that I didn't got any reaction about the suggestion I made before that you guys could tell me what to write for a next chapter. The offer still stands so if you like to see something happen in this story just tell me I'm open for everything ;) **

**Well here is the new chapter and hopefully the next one will follow in a few hours. Enjoy!**

I opened my eyes by the touch of two lips pressing against the top of my head. A little sleep drunk I looked up meeting Derek's eyes. 'Good morning' he said. 'Good morning' I mumbled back. I closed my eyes and crawled a little closer. Not that it was even possible to be any closer.

My head was resting on his chest while the rest of my body was glued against his side. My legs had captured one of his so he couldn't go anywhere. But I got the idea he didn't want to go. Maybe because his arm was around me holding me close to him.

With one finger I trailed over his bare skin. I stopped a few centimeters in front of my face. There was a small wet spot on his chest. 'You are drooling while you are sleeping' Derek said. 'I do not' I said a little offended. I whipped the spot dry before I turned myself on my belly right next to Derek. 'Yes you are' he said. I felt my cheeks burn. Quickly I hide my face by pushing it into the mattress and folding my arms before it.

I know I'm drooling in my sleep. I wake up most of the time whipping of the drool of my cheek. It not that I can do something about it, so people snore, some people talk, others move the whole night and I drool.

'Sorry' I mumbled into the mattress. A hand pushed me over. 'I don't mind' Derek said hanging over me. He moved down and kissed my forehead.

He moved over me and stepped out of bed leaving me alone and cold. I crawled up like a little boll grabbing every piece of blanket I could find. Derek looked over his shoulder and smiled. 'What' I said. 'Nothing your cute that's all' he said. I pulled the blanket over my head to hide my red face.

Within a second that blanket was pulled of me. Cold air surrounded me making me jump out of bed. 'Jerk!' I said at Derek. He smiled at me with the blanket still in his hand. I pushed him aside while I walked to my clothes. Right now I wore an over sized sweatshirt and sweatpants. They were Derek's he gave them to me last night so I didn't had to sleep in my ripped off, dirty clothes.

'How is your leg' Derek asked when I walked into the "living room". The dirty, smelling, ugly living room. 'It's fine' I kind of lied. It felt better that yesterday and I could lean on it but it wasn't fine. Of course Derek saw right through me. 'You stay here while I go to the mall' he said. 'I'll go with you' I said. 'No you're not. You need to take it easy the sooner your leg will heal' he said. I rolled my eyes. 'Fine' I sighed.

I told Derek the things I needed before he left.

So there I was alone in a musty, old, dirty shack. Derek said that the mall was twenty kilometers walk. So he would be gone for half a day, unless he gets caught stealing of course. I was not planning to stay here and "rest" as Derek kind of ordered me before he left. I walked around in the shack when I found a bucket. That gave me an idea.

I grabbed the bucket and left. I returned with the bucket filled with water out of the lake. I sat it on the kitchen dresser. I opened the door and every window I could open. Next stop was a towel. Once I found one I stepped in the middle of the room and kept swinging it. My plan was to clean this shack. I had no idea how long we were going to stay here but I knew I didn't want to hang around this musty shack.

First step, get as much dust out of the shack as possible. Making the towel flap up and down made all the dust fly into the air and made their way out the windows and the door. And of course entering my mouth making me cough. Not all the dust was gone of course but still some was not around here anymore.

Next step cleaning the whole place with water and a towel. I should have known that the water was going dirty after two times dipping the towel into the bucket to clean it. It would take me ages to go get clean water every time so I decided to clean as much as possible with the dirty water and go over it again when I got new clean water.

DPOV

After three and a half hours I finally reached the small mall. I was surprised the first time I found it. Probably because it was in the middle of nowhere. It's strange for a mall to be here. But I suppose it is for the people who live in the forest. Biologists, poachers, researchers, people who like to spent their last years in the nature, that kind of people.

My thoughts traveled quickly to Riley. After a long two months on my own she just ran into my arms. I still think it is some sort of dream. That I can wake up any moment and I would find myself alone in that filthy shack. But it wasn't a dream it was real. God knows how much I missed her and the moment I could smell her again, hold her, hear her voice. It was like I was in heaven.

All those days without her I almost forgot how beautiful she was. Of course I kept thinking about her but she is even prettier than in my dreams. Her long gold hair that sort of shines when the sun falls on it, her cute smile, her bright breath-taking yellow green eyes, her soft skin, her amazing hourglass shaped body. Men I missed her so much, it was like I fell in love with her again.

_'Don't forget her big boobs pall' _There he was again, my wolf. Since the moment Riley is back he is playing with my mind. And with playing I mean in a perv kind of way_. 'Come on dude you want her. You almost got her yesterday if that stupid guy of a Kai had shut his mouth you probably robbed her virginity'_ my wolf said. _'Oh shut up'_ I said back.

Ignoring the next things he said I walked into the mall. I didn't like being here, I didn't want to steal but I had no option. I thought about the things Riley needed. Jeans size 28, shirts size L, shoes 9,5. _'And don't forget the bra pall'_ my wolf said. I rolled my eyes bra size 85 DD.

It was stupid how easy I could grab some clothes and walk out of the door without paying. Even a kid can do this without being caught. After I got the clothes I needed for her and me I grabbed some other things that might become handy and I left.

Walking back was torture. My wolf kept going about Riley's well uhm body. And I tried really hard to ignore it but somewhere deep down I wanted the same as my wolf wanted. Different of course, in his mind well I'm not going to even think about it.

Finally I was back. I opened the door and froze. My eyes scanned the shack. 'Surprise' a happy voice said. My eyes shifted to the couch were Riley was lying. She had brown smudges on her face. Her clothes were even dirtier than when I left and her hair was dull and more going to gray then blond.

'What do you think?' she said smiling. 'You cleaned the whole shack?' I asked surprised. 'No I burned it down' she said sarcastic. 'I told you to rest' I said with a low voice. 'I did after I was done cleaning' she said. I rolled my eyes and walked further. I laid all the stuff I got on the table. Within a second Riley stood next to me. 'So what did you get me' she said. 'Here' I said handing over a bag stuffed with clothes.

I felt a little nervous when she was going through the clothes I got her. I didn't had any sense of style for shopping clothes for girls, I never done it before. I bought once a shirt for my mother and she said she liked it but she lied to make me feel better. Women and clothes…. I don't get it.

'And?' I asked a little curious. Riley looked smiling at me. 'Let me try it on' she said smiling. 'Shouldn't you first wash yourself?' I said whipping some dirt of her cheek. 'That might be handy' she said looking at my hand that I used to clean her cheek.

The two of us walked to the lake. I didn't want her to be alone, you never know what kind of people are wondering around in this forest. And the possibility that maybe a rapist could get her…. Well I didn't want to take that risk.

'I'll wait here' I said. 'Or you can wait in the shack' she said. 'I'm not leaving you alone here' I said. 'Come on Derek I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl' she said planting her hands in her side. 'I know you are but if those hunters in some sort of strange way get down you need my help' I said. She rolled her eyes and walked to the lake.

I let myself down by a tree looking around for anything strange. I couldn't stop myself from peeking at Riley. She was busy getting her shirt off while I scanned her back. I turned my head away giving her privacy but after a few seconds my curiosity took over and I peeked again.

She was gone. I stood up and looked again. I saw her shirt but Riley was nowhere. The wind brushed under my nose and I directly turned around. Behind me was Riley with her arms crossed.

'Tell me are you here to keep guard or are you here to peek at me' she said raising an eyebrow. 'I-I-I' I started. The next thing that left my mouth was a curse at myself. 'I'm sorry' I said looking at the ground.

I looked up but my eyes stopped at her breast. She wasn't wearing a shirt so I had full view at her breasts and bra. Once I knew what I was doing I shook my head and looked at her real eyes. She caught me and the big gigantic smile on her face confirmed it. I felt my face burn red. 'J-j-just go and wash yourself' I said looking away.

'Are you sure?' she said. 'Uhm..yes' I said a little confused. 'Alright' she said holding her shoulders up and she left. I made myself comfortable again while Riley was washing herself.

_'You dumb asshole'_ my wolf said. I had no idea why my wolf said that. _'Are you stupid!'_ it said. _'What do you mean?' _I asked confused. _'She just gave you the opportunity to join her. Why else would you think she ask ARE YOU SURE… She wanted you, and with wanted I mean inside her, didn't you smell her? And I kept thinking you were the smart side of us' _my wolf said.

I took a deep breath and I knew my wolf was right. The scent I smelled came from her clothes to be more pacific from her panties. _Did she get turned on knowing I peeked at her? _I thought. Slowly but careful I looked again at her. Her clothes were laying on a pile but her bra and panties were thrown closer to me._ Is she luring me out?_ I thought. _'Of course she is you stupid donkey'_ my wolf said.

I shook my head and looked at the lake. She was resting her head on the bank with her eyes closed. Every cell in my body was screaming to join her. When I was at the point of breaking I saw her eyes looking at me. She smiled before I turned back with a bright red face. I heard her climb out of the water.

When I looked at my jeans I cursed myself. Alright relax think about something else, don't think about her being naked, being horny, waiting for me to help her with that. My god this isn't working. Uhm how about old naked ladies that will work. Maybe better old naked men that will help.

'Done' she said. Lucky for me I was cooled down. 'Okay let's go then' I said acting like nothing happened. She walked in front of me swaying her hips a little more than usual. She was still luring me out and I had no idea how long it would take me to lose control.


	20. Chapter 20 Brown eyes

**And number 2 of today. Well according to the dutch time =P Enjoy!=D**

After a week my leg was completely healed. Finally I was able to run and jump without pain.

On the moment I was hunting, of course with Derek. In front of me was a large herd of deer. My eyes shifter through the herd looking for my next meal. Once I caught one I looked at the big black wolf a few meters away from me. One look was enough.

We both jumped out of the bushes to let the herd go in full panic. I was running to cut my meal off the rest of the herd and started my hunt. The deer kept running and running while I followed it, waiting until it got tired and to make a mistake. I saw Derek disappear into the bushes and I knew what would happen next. I moved myself to the left still chasing the deer. Derek came from the right side of the deer scaring it to the left allowing me to snatch it and close its throat.

Hunting was one of my favorite things to do and hunting with Derek was just awesome. I hunted with a lot of people/wolves but with Derek was different. We were an amazing team and until so far 100% catching rate.

Once the deer was dead we both started to eat and within a few minutes there was nothing left but bones.

I walked to Derek and started to lick his mouth to clean it. He liked it when I did that, it was submissive behavior and Mister Alpha enjoyed his dominance. To make a dent into his ego I also order him to clean me too like I always did. He might be an Alpha but so am I.

Once done, we walked to a quiet place to lay down and rest while enjoying our full stomach. Of course Derek laid his head on top of me again showing off his dominance. I ignored it and closed my eyes listing to the sound of bird songs.

I got bored pretty easy so I decided it was time to bully Derek. I turned on my back and pushed a paw in his face. He growled a little and turned away. I stood up and grabbed his ear to tug on it like I was saying 'Come on grumpy let's play' Derek growled a 'Leave me alone' and turned his head away from me.

I shove my nose into his side making him lay down on his back. I stood over him looking down in his irritated green eyes. I was wagging my tail like I didn't saw that he wasn't in a playing mood. He growled at me but I didn't react. He did again with me giving him the same reaction. He pushed his paws into my chest making me fall off him.

He stood up and turned his back to me. I grabbed his tail and tug on it. Yeah if I am a human I sometimes act like a kid but if I am a wolf I most of the time act more like a puppy than an adult wolf.

Derek turned around immediately and forced me against the ground. He showed of his teeth while growling at me. My reaction? A large tongue licking his face followed by putting on my puppy eyes. He shook his head and stepped of me. I nuzzled my head into his side all the way to his chin. He ignored me and walked further.

I was annoyed so I decided it was enough. I ran at full speed past Derek to my clothes. Once I got their I took some time to take me breath before changing back. Once I was done and fully dressed I walked out of my hiding spot. Derek was already done and waiting for me.

'You're stupid' I said. 'No you are annoying' he said. 'I'm not I only want to have some fun. But seems like Derry isn't in the mood' I said. He glared angry at me. 'How did you call me?' he said. 'You heard me' I teased him. He walked to me while I was walking backwards until I walked against a tree. My god and I kept thinking this only happens in movies.

Derek stood in front of me and I had nowhere else to go. 'I warned you' he said. It was true about three days ago I called him Derry and he warned me if I would do that again he would torture me. I thought it was just a threat but right now I wasn't so sure anymore.

I closed my eyes. 'Please don't hurt me' I said crawling a bit down with my hands fold like I was praying. 'Who said anything about hurting' Derek said. His hands moved to my side. I should have known what he was planning. He started to tickle me. 'No.. No please… stop' I tried to bring out between my laughing.

I turned around facing the tree hoping I could climb in it but Derek was too fast. He warped one arm around my waist while the other still tortured me. Like that he pulled me away while I was struggling to break free.

After a long, long, long, not can't breathe, five minutes he finally stopped. I was lying on my stomach with my arms stretched out and lifeless. Or at least I felt lifeless because I got the idea I didn't breath for five minutes. 'Learned your lesson?' Derek said. He was sitting on each knee next to my hips and probably with a big, happy, satisfied face. I say probably because I couldn't see him.

'What lesson Derry?' I said. Within a seconds his hands were tickling my side again as I tried to crawl underneath him. 'I'm sorry… I'm sorry… please' I said. His hands stopped moving. 'What did you say I couldn't hear you' he teased me. I rolled my eyes before I turned on my back.

'I said I'm sorry' but somehow the look on Derek's face lured me out to say it again. Before I knew it, his "nickname" left my mouth. I quickly slammed my hands before my mouth. I looked at him begging not to start over again.

'What did you say?' he said. 'Nothing, nothing' I said. I didn't trust him. My heart was pounding fast when his hand moved on my hips. 'Good' he said before he bent over and kissed me. This times his hand weren't there to tickle me. They moved under my shirt while Derek kissed me deeper. I followed his movements allowing him to be the boss.

He flipped us over and his hand immediately moved the clasp of my bra playing with it. I've never seen Derek this greedy. Normally he waits for my okay to go a step further. Well maybe he is this greedy because I am teasing him the whole week. The whole week I've been luring him out, well not really me my wolf. She is pushing me to lure Derek out, but the truth is I'm not really trying to stop it.

I moved my hand under his shirt when I felt a warm breath blowing at the side of my head. Then everything went in slow motion. Derek and I part away from each other and looked at the way the warm fish smelling breath came from. My eyes grew bigger when I met two brown eyes.

'Oh…My…God' I said slowly. 'We should run' Derek whispered. 'Yeah probably' I said with my eyes still glued on the brown eyes. A loud roar came as a starting sign and Derek and I took off.

We ran through the bushes chased by a bear. It didn't matter how hard we ran the bear was faster. I could hear its paws bounce on the ground. I could feel it's breath at the back of my head. I looked back seeing its fangs ready to grab me.

It is true when you at the edge of dying you see your life flash by. Well not all of it but parts. Sad parts, happy parts. I could change but it would be too late. I couldn't escape the bear.

A shoulder forced into my side making me tumble. I lay down on my back surprised by what just happened. 'Come' Derek said grabbing my hand to pull me up. He just saved my life by pushing me away from the bear.

We kept running while the bear made his turn to follow us. We ran, and ran but our hands never let go.

Don't ask me how but Derek threw me into a tree. I reached out for a branch and climbed on it. Meanwhile I saw Derek struggling to climb in the same tree. It wasn't a handy climb tree he chose. Just a few tick branches able to hold our weight. I reached my hand out to him. When he grabbed it I pulled him up. Just in time because a few seconds later and he would be bear diner.

Somehow I thought climbing into a tree avoiding a bear wasn't a good idea but somehow after a few minutes it gave up and walked away. Probably a stupid bear because it could climb up and snatch us out of the tree.

Still heavy breathing we were sitting in the tree. I rested my head on Derek's shoulder. 'What the hell' he said breaking the silence. 'You can say that' I replied.

We sat there a couple of minutes not knowing what to say. This was strange bears don't act like that this was really rare. I looked around making sure the bear was gone. Once I was sure I jumped out of the tree. Derek followed my actions and landed behind me.

I turned to him and kissed his cheek. He looked a little confused at me. 'Where was that for' he said. 'You saved my life or did you forgot that' I said rolling my eyes. 'Oh yeah. It was nothing' he said. 'Ahhww don't be shy Derry' I said smiling. The look on his face was priceless. 'Serious?' he said. I smiled at him. He shook his head 'You are unbelievable'.

'Well Derry lets go back' I said hopping my way to the shack. 'Hey I saved your life as you said. So you can repay me for never ever, ever call me that again' he said. 'Hmm let me think about it. No' I said. after that answer I ran while Derek chased me until we reached the shack.


	21. Chapter 21

**This chapter must start with WARNING. This chapter is rated M I'm pretty sure of that. It contains sexual moments or actually almost the whole chapter is about it. **

**I wanted to try a chapter like this so I hope you like it.**

**I also got the first idea for the story yay =D. It's something to use later in the story but I'm happy with it! If someone else also got an idea tell me and I will use it. So do you want to see something happen just send me a PM. Of course I will respond of what I think of it. Promise ;)**

**I hope you like this chapter again this is an M rated chapter. The first part is save but from DPOV it will twist. Enjoy!**

Waking up next to Derek still is like a dream to me, every single time. He was still sleeping when I woke up. I quickly whipped my cheek and his chest dry from my drool. He knows I drool when I sleep but I still feel embarrassed.

I turned on my belly. With my head resting in my hands I watched Derek sleep. Maybe it sounds a little creepy watching someone sleep, but I didn't really care.

He was so adorable when he was asleep. Probably because his big, tough, protecting, Alpha attitude was gone and he just looked like a little boy. A very big, well-muscled, boy.

During me scanning him I didn't realize he was already awake. I found out when I met his green eyes. A squeak left my mouth while I jumped up and fell off the bed. I heard Derek chuckle. 'Not funny!' I said trying to climb back in bed. 'No hilarious, did you saw your face' he said smiling. 'Shut up' I turned my back to him.

'Oh come on if it was me falling of the bed you would laugh at me' he said. I felt him crawling closer to me. I wanted to stay mad at him but I couldn't. The moment he touched me made butterfly's explore my whole body. I felt his chest pressed against my back. His hand fold around my waist. I turned my head to him. He smiled and kissed my cheek.

'You sting go shave yourself' I teased looking at his, not shave for four days, face. He rolled his eyes and moved away from me. I turned around to grab him and pull him back but he was already out of bed.

'Don't get me wrong while I'm saying this but don't you think we need to find a way out' I said while I moved out of bed too. I thought about how worried my friends were not knowing where I was. It's not that I liked being here alone with Derek, more like a dream come true, but I miss my friends.

'Yeah you're right' Derek said. I didn't like the look on his face at all. He looked sad and of course he did. My friends were fine I knew that but his family was probably still in the hands form the Edison group. 'We will save them' I said walking to him. 'You don't know that' he said. 'No I don't but we are going to do everything to save them' I said. Derek looked at me for a few seconds. He kissed my forehead before he said 'Thank you'

'You still sting' I joked. He sighed. 'Fine, fine I will shave' he said. He grabbed a knife and walked to the bathroom. I grabbed my clothes but didn't dress up yet. Instead I waited for Derek to be done. 'Better?' he said when he walked out the bathroom. I stroke my hand over his cheek and kissed him. 'Much better' I said smiling.

I grabbed the knife out of his hand. 'Be right back' I said before I locked myself in the bathroom. I pulled down my sweatpants and looked and my legs. It been a while the last time I shaved them. Of course I didn't had shaving foam or water here in this shack but you need to improvise when you are in the middle of the forest.

I grabbed a jerry can under the sink. It was filled with water from the lake nearby. I grabbed a towel and soaked it in the water before I used it to make my leg wet. Next thing I grabbed shampoo. Derek brought it with him so we didn't smell like fish and mud every time we wash ourselves in the lake.

I used a little shampoo and started to rub it on my leg. It's something Rae once told me. I always hated to shave myself and the shaving foam always made my razor blade blunt making me buy another one after using my blade three times. It was Rae to tell me I had to use shampoo instead of shaving foam and since then I never used anything else.

I grabbed the knife and started to shave my legs. Shaving with a knife was not easy but I managed to do it without cutting myself. After my legs I shaved the other parts and dressed myself up.

DPOV

We used the rest of the day to find a way out. We searched nearby the cliff to find a way up but no luck there. We found some caves but they always ended up dead. We kept looking and looking but no success to climb up and go back.

It became dark and cold so we called it a day and went back to the shack. I was sitting on the couch while Riley was cleaning up the kitchen. She made us diner but left a bomb in the kitchen when she was done. 'I'm surprised how you are able to make such a mess' I said. She glared angry at me. 'Shut up and give me that towel behind you' she said.

I looked over my shoulder seeing the towel hanging over the back of the couch. 'Go get it yourself' I said teasing. She sighed and rolled her eyes. 'You're an ass' she said walking to the couch. Half hanging over me she grabbed the towel. She was standing in such way I was able to look inside her shirt.

This wasn't the first time she did this. The whole week she is luring me out by doing things like this. She slowly moved back when I suddenly caught her scent. That scent made me go nuts. I couldn't hold back anymore I wanted her, I wanted her really bad.

Before she could get away I grabbed her and pushed her down on the couch. Before she could say anything I kissed her. She moaned her surprise making my head spin. Her hands found their way underneath my shirt moving it up. I took it off and continued kissing her. Heavily kissing we fell of the couch.

RPOV

Derek's hand moved under my shirt pulling it up. I part away from his lips allowing him to take it off. His hands trailed over my spine making me shiver in a good way. I kissed him while my hands explored his body. He moved himself to sit up straight. I was in front of him with my knees on each side of his legs.

He stopped kissing me and went for my neck. I buried my hands inside his thick black hair. I closed my eyes and let a moan escape my mouth when he licked my weak spot. His hand moved to my back to the clasp of my bra. But he found out that the opening wasn't on my back.

Before he could reach it I moved away. I stood up and grabbed his hand to pull him with me. I dragged him to the bedroom. Once we got there he pushed me down on the bed. It was obvious he was hungry and I'm not talking about food.

He started kissing me while one finger was moving down from my collarbone, to between my breast, to the clasp of my bra. With one hand me opened it. His hand moved directly to my breast while he started to gently kneading it. I moaned by the touch of his hand, that moan became louder when he started to play with my nipples. Pleasure was running through my body.

His lips moved down kissing my neck slowly moving down. I was heavily breathing while I closed my eyes and concentrated on Derek's hand and lips. When his tongue reached my nipple I could control myself anymore. My nails were set into the matrass and another loud moan left my mouth. He explored my breasts with his mouth looking for my soft spots. I felt one hand moving down to my jeans and unbuttoned it.

Time for me to turn the tables.

DPOV

Before I could move her jeans down she flipped us over. She kissed me deep while her hand was trailing over my chest. It moved down to my jeans. She moved her hand over the lump in my pants. Men I was going nuts. Her lips parted away from mine and her tongue found my neck. Meanwhile she unbuttoned my jeans. I moved a bit up so she could pull it down as much as she could before I kick it off.

Her hand moved over my boxer this time I could feel it better. Of course I could, my jeans was gone. A low moan left my mouth when she did that. I could feel her smile and she did the same move again. I moved my hands over her back down to her ass. They disappeared between her jeans and panties. I moved my hands further down so her jeans glide of her. When she kicked it of I turned us over.

I saw her panties were wet and the scent coming from there made me and my wolf go crazy. Because it was wet I could see the v between her legs. I moved one finger between it and she moaned soft. Before I could go any further she flipped us back with her on top. I grabbed her hips and moved them down to push my lump between her legs. As soon as it touched together she started to move.

She bent and pressed her lips gently pressed her lips against mine. I closed my eyes and we slowly kissed while her hips kept moving. My hands stayed on her ass moving with her. I wished that my boxer and her panties were gone. Like she heard my thoughts she moved her hand down to my boxer. She moved her hips up so she could pull down my boxer.

When she moved her hand up again she grabbed my "pleasure club". My eyes flew open and a moan left my mouth. Her hand started to move up and down. It felt amazing. Meanwhile she was kissing my chest and making her way down. Was she really going to…?

My question was answered when her tongue licked it. I moved my head a little up to look at her. She was holding my "joystick" up. Her eyes met mine before she moved her lips around it. I slammed my head back in the pillow while a low 'my god' moan left my mouth. I let my hand rest on her head keeping her hair out of the way while she was busy.

She was changing movements looking what I liked the most. Suddenly I felt it. I was getting close to my orgasm. I wanted to move her away but it felt so great, but then again I could just come in her mouth besides I didn't want to stop yet.

RPOV

Derek gently moved my head away from his manhood. 'Didn't like it?' I said smiling. He flipped us over. 'A bit too much' he whispered in my ear. His hand moved down to my panties to pull it down.

His hand stayed there but he didn't touch it. Instead he was moving his hand around it. My body was screaming for him to touch me down there. I saw the joy in his eyes when I glared at him. 'Something wrong?' he teased me. 'If you want something you can ask' he said smiling. I hated him right now. I really did. 'Do you want this?' he said moving his finger over my pleasure button. A soft moan left my mouth. Of course he stopped and looked at me again. I opened my mouth to say something but he moved his finger again and a moan escaped my mouth.

He kissed my neck while his fingers were playing with my pleasure spot. His finger moved over the weakest spot and a loud moan let Derek know to do it again. And of course he did. His lips moved down to my nipple and he gently nibbled on it. Two of his fingers moved to my entrance and he slowly moved them inside me. My hands grabbed the matrass and almost tore it apart. The feeling was amazing. His fingers moved inside me while his thumb was still rubbing my clitoris.

His mouth moved away from my breast making their way to my "tunnel of love". His tongue started to work my love button while his fingers were still moving inside me. One moan after the other moan left my mouth. My body started to move on automatic pilot when I was getting close to my happy moment. Derek knew he was close so he stopped.

It was pure torture. 'Is that what you wanted?' he said. I moved my mouth next his ear and whispered. 'I want you to get inside' The look in his eyes told me I didn't have to say it twice.

He moved his tool in front my entrance. He looked a bit worried at me. 'Are you sure?' he said. I knew what he was thinking, he was afraid of hurting me. They always say the first time isn't really comfortable for a girl and well looking at Derek's "little friend" what happened to be not little it might be uncomfortable for me.

'Just take it slow' I said.

DPOV

I slowly moved inside her. Half way I stopped and looked at her to look if she was okay. 'Push it deep' she whispered. It was obvious it didn't hurt her at all. As she asked I moved it deep inside her making her moan loudly. It felt warm, wet, soft and tight inside her. It was amazing.

I moved inside slowly building up the speed. We were both heavily breathing and softly moaning our pleasure.

She turned us over letting her steer the car. I placed my hands on her hips supporting her to move on top of me. I had full view over her amazing body riding on me. Finally without any interruption we could enjoy each other and I never wanted it to stop.

Riley bent over. I thought she wanted to kiss but she moved her mouth to my shoulder. She fold her mouth around it and I felt her teeth change before she bite me. It's a wolf thing telling I was hers and no one else.

After trying different positions we were back to where we started. I could see Riley was almost there to come. Her cheeks were bright red, her pupils were wide and she was really wet. Not only she was close I was too. 'Don't stop please' she whispered. I loved the fact that she was begging.

I started to move a little faster. She kept moaning louder and louder. I felt her whole body become tense meaning she became tighter too making me go nuts. She pushed her head backwards and closed her eyes before a extremely sexy loud moan let me know she came.

Meanwhile my teeth sunk in her shoulder when her love tunnel rapidly tensed and relax from her coming. That feeling made me come inside her.

Heavy breathing we were both lying next to each other. She crawled against me and whispered 'I love you' I looked at her. 'I love you too'

Tired we fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22 Trouble?

**Alright this certainly isn't my longest chapter but I actually like it. I had no idea this would come next but thanks from the review Peetafile7 this one just popped up in my mind. So thanks again =D **

**I hope you like it so enjoy! =D**

I was slowly waking up, but I didn't want to open my eyes yet. Instead I moved a little and kept my eyes close. I was thinking about last night. When suddenly my eyes flew open and I sat up straight in bed gasping for air.

Of course I woke Derek up by my action. 'Please, please don't let it be. Please not yet' I begged to the higher power above. 'Riley are you alright?' Derek asked more asleep than awake. 'No I'm not okay' I said while I started to panic.

'How could I be so stupid' I said falling back into my pillow. I grabbed it and pulled it over my head. 'Arrrggg I'm such an idiot' I said into the pillow. In some sort of magical way the pillow flew of my head. Well not really magical Derek pulled it up. 'What is wrong?' he said. 'You don't want to know' I said. 'I'm asking so I want to know' he said.

'Well okay uhm… how am I going to say this without scaring the crap out of you… hmmm… There could be a chance that I'm pregnant' I said. Derek's eyes grew wider. 'Come again?' he said. 'We had fun last night but uhmm… you came inside me so that means there is a chance that I could be pregnant' I said.

'Are you not on birth control?' he said. 'Newsflash. I jumped off a cliff and I'm being around in the middle of fucking nowhere for about a week at least. No I'm not on birth control right now I wasn't thinking about that the moment I jumped' I said irritated. 'Mother of god' Derek mumbled when he collapsed back on his side of the bed.

I couldn't be pregnant. Not yet, not now. I'm only twenty, still on school. Of course you have girls who are mothers younger than me and I have a lot of respect for them able to do something like that but I didn't want to have a kid this young.

Of course I wanted children. And of course I want Derek to be the father but when I'm older not now. I want to finish school, get a job, find a home and after that I wanted to think about children.

'So now what?' Derek said. 'I don't know' I said staring at the ceiling. 'You are not sure, are you?' he said. 'No it could be but I can be wrong. I know for sure if I skip my period' I said. 'When it that?' he asked. 'Uhm.. three weeks. I quit the moment I took my death jump. That was a week ago. So yeah three week' I said. 'That will be three long weeks' Derek sighed. 'Tell me' I said rolling my eyes.

A really uncomfortable silence followed. Great… I had an amazing night and now I feel terrible this is not how I pictured my first time in my head. The longer the silence, the more I was freaking out inside. Finally I had enough of it. I jumped out of bed and dressed myself up.

'Where are you going?' Derek asked. 'Somewhere' I said a little sharped than I meant.

I left the shack and started to run. I needed to clear my head before I was going to do something I would regret. I kept running for probably hours.

When I stopped I felt my lungs burning by every breath I took, my feet were hurting and my legs were too tired to carry my weight. I collapsed on my knees and folded my hands before my face.

I had no idea what to do. My head was one big chaos. I needed someone to tell me it was fine, that it would be okay no matter what. I needed my mother….

This are things you need to talk about with the only person who can understand you. Who knows you from the inside out, how can give advice and that person is my mother. Tears left my eyes when I thought about how much I miss her.

The worst thing of all was that I had no idea if I was pregnant or not. And actually I had no idea how to react if I found out which side it was. Should I be relieved when I'm not pregnant? Or will I be sad? The more I thought about it the more I became confused. Maybe I would be happy if I was pregnant. And maybe I don't.

I looked around hoping I would remember where I was. Derek was probably worried sick about me, it has been hours since I left. When I thought about how cold I was before I left I felt horrible. I probably made him think I thought it was his fault. I'm such a bad person.

Under heavy protest from my legs I stood up. I started to walk back from where I came from hoping I would recognize something. Once I did I walked straight back to the shack.

I walked inside to find out that Derek was gone. A terrible feeling ran through my body. I just left him here saying he might become father. I should have stayed with him. Talk about it and come to a solution. Instead I just ran away. God I hate myself.

I walked outside and sniffed the air to find his scent. I found him a few meters away chopping wood. We didn't need any wood we had plenty left so I figured out he was trying to lose his frustration too. I had to stop staring at him for a moment. I had to look at his heavy shoulders, his well-developed biceps.

He didn't know I was there. The wind was in my advantage so he couldn't smell me. I shook my head to stop dreaming and I walked to him. The axe raise up in his hands ready to chop another piece of wood. I stopped it before it reached the wooden block.

I pulled it out of his hands and threw it away. Derek was looking at me and I couldn't bare the look in his eyes. I swung my arms around his waist and buried myself in him. 'I'm sorry' I whispered. His arms moved around me and held me close. 'Me too' he said.

A little confused I looked up at him. He saw my confusion. 'Oh come on my reaction was crap. I should tell you it was going to be fine. Coming with options. Not let you leave in silence so you can go crazy thinking about it. I'm not stupid Riley I saw that you were freaking out and I did nothing to make that go away. Besides I'm the one to blame that this happened I should have known better last night' he said.

'That is not your fault. You thought I was on birth control. If someone is to blame it's me. I knew I wasn't and I knew this could happen. I only kind of forgot it the moment we were busy' I said staring down. I heard Derek chuckle. 'What' I asked. 'No it was funny when you said that' he said smiling. 'Said what?' I asked. 'That you forgot it the moment we were busy' he said. I felt my cheeks burn and quickly looked down.

He lifted up my chin and kissed my cheek. 'I had an amazing time last night and I regret nothing. We will figure something out about what to do right now. But we still got three weeks to wait so first do that before we are rushing things' he said. 'Yeah your right. Just one thing we are not going to stay here. We need to get back' I said.

'What did you got in mind?' Derek asked. 'Well maybe it is not the best idea but how about to walk to that mall of yours, find a map and look for the closest town and go there, find a cellphone and call for help' I said.

'Sometimes I forget how smart you really are' Derek teased me. 'You're a jerk did you know that?' I said. 'You told me once or twice. Probably more' he said. I rolled my eyes. 'Well lets pack our stuff and leave tomorrow' Derek said.


	23. Chapter 23 Surprise attack

**I'm sorry that you needed to wait a day longer. My inspiration level was really low yesterday so nothing good came out of it. Well today was different so I managed to write the next chapter. I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

As Derek said we left in the morning. I don't know but somehow I started to like the shack. I've only been there for about a week but a lot happened there. I gave it one last look before we disappeared into the forest.

In silence we walked to the mall a few kilometers ahead from us. I saw Derek looking at me in the corners of his eyes. He did that almost every minute and it started to irritate me a little. I was opening my mouth to ask him what was wrong but before I could I heard a branch break.

We turned around immediately. We stared and waited for what to come next. Derek automatically stood before me to guard me. I rolled my eyes and took a few steps to the side to stand alone.

I could take care of myself. I know he just wanted to protect me and it was his instinct that told him to guard me but I was strong enough. Besides I'm an Alpha and an Alpha doesn't need protection.

I felt Derek glare at me but I didn't look at him and acted like my nose was bleeding. I saw some leafs move that drew my attention immediately. I took a step closer to see what was there. 'Don't' Derek hissed at me. I glared angry at him before I took another step. He clenched his jaw while he glared back at me. I turned my head away from him tried to look between the bushes and trees before me.

Two big blue eyes stared at me. I froze. No, no way it can't be, that is impossible.

The blue eyes narrowed as they looked into mine. My heart was beating out of my chest while my eyes were glued to the blue eyes. The level of the eyes chanced but never stopped staring at me.

'Well, well, well look who we got here. Miss Tsume oh nowait it was Lyall' a male voice spoke out of the bushes. A tall brown haired, naked man walked out of the bushes. My heart beat slowed down when I saw this wasn't the guy I thought it was.

A crooked smile appeared on my face. 'Mr Sanguis. How is your dad doing' I said. The guy before me was one of the three sons of the Sanguis Alpha I killed about eight years ago. For a second I thought it was the Alpha himself because this son of his was a younger version of him.

'You watch what you say you little bitch' he said pointing his finger at me. 'Watch out where you are pointing at. You don't want to lose those fingers' Derek growled. The Sanguis boy turned his head to the side meeting Derek eyes. 'Oh look the new Souza Alpha what a surprise to see you two on the same spot' he said scoffing, looking from Derek to me.

'Oh how rude of me I didn't introduce myself yet. I'm Pascal the first born' he said. 'I suggest you leave or you will be the first to die' Derek said. Pascal glared angry at Derek. 'First I'll kill your bitch than I will leave' Pascal said.

I chuckled. 'What is so funny' Pascal growled at me. 'Kill me? Are you serious? The only thing you will do is run as hard as you can back to your mommy when I'm done with you. At least that is when you are lucky otherwise you can join your daddy' I said.

Pascal's eyes narrowed. Every muscle in my body was ready, ready to change and strike. The twitch in Pascal's hand was enough for me to let the brake go. Pascal wasn't a Alpha means he can't change in just a second he needs a little longer for that. But I was and only one move was enough to change me into a huge white killing machine.

I jumped towards Pascal and grabbed his shoulder. I shook my head a couple of times before I sent him flying. He was trying to get on his feet but he was too slow. I was already there to ripe a piece out of his waist. He screamed like hell while his guts were falling out the hole in his side. 'Kill her!' he yelled.

Two big brown wolves jumped out of nowhere and forced their bodyweight into my side making me slide over the ground. They immediately jumped over me. Teeth where clashing close to my neck while I was trying to hold them off.

Suddenly one of them yelped really loud before he was dragged of me. I clawed with my paw to the head of the still remaining wolf. He turned his head away and I grabbed his chest. A good tug and I pulled him to the ground. I rolled over to land on my paws. Meanwhile I heard the other attacker cry out all the time but I didn't got time to look.

I grabbed the scruff of the brown wolf before my feet, pulled him up and threw him away. He clashed hard against a tree. A terrible cracking sound combined with the hard clash. His back was broken.

Another wolf jumped out of the bushes to protect his messed up partner. It growled at me, I roared back to warn the pathetic sucker to back away. It stepped back when I walked closer.

It was scared and it had all reason to be scared. I was planning to rip his lungs out. I stood two meters away from the wolf. I roared again giving him one last chance to run off. Suddenly it sets his feet into the sand telling me to give it a try.

I heard a growl from behind me. It explained why the other wolf suddenly gain confidence, he had help. I turned my head facing a very, very large brown wolf. I turned myself so that I could see the both of them so they couldn't surprise me.

The smaller wolf jumped towards me and I stepped back. A little bit too busy with my smaller opponent I was forced with a large blow to the ground. The big ugly wolf stepped on me and forced his weight into my side. I swore I could hear my ribs struggling not to break.

I cried it out from the pain while my opponent set another paw on my stomach and started to push. The next thing I felt was warm drops spreading over my whole body. Blood… The paws were gone. I looked up seeing a large black wolf guarding me. In front of him was the headless body from my big brown attacker. His head was thrown a few meters ago.

I tried to get up, what was extremely hard. Derek growled at me to stay. I looked before him seeing three other wolves. There was no way I was letting him fight them alone. Ignoring his command I stood up. He turned to me immediately. He grabbed my throat and threw me back on the ground.

This was humiliating, and that was exactly why Derek did it. He wasn't planning to let me fight no matter what. I struggled to get up but it was useless. When I didn't gave up Derek forced his paw on my ribs. He didn't want to hurt me but that was the only way to keep me down. I was already bruised there and he gave the final push to make it unbearable to stand up.

He turned away from me ready to fight. I closed my eyes the whole fight. I couldn't watch it. If I would see that Derek was in trouble I would freak out.

When it became silent I didn't want to look. I was afraid, afraid to lose Derek.

Curiosity of course took over and I opened my eyes. There was a lot of blood and body parts. My eyes scanned the whole area but stopped at Pascal. He was still breathing but not for long. I knew because I knew the black wolf before him would let him.

'Please don't kill me' Pascal begged. The wolf chuckled before it ripped Pascal's throat out. Derek chanced back and walked to the bags we took with us. He dressed himself up and grabbed a large blanket. The blanket was meant to stay warm at night.

Derek walked towards me and threw it over me. I changed back to human. I tried to sit up while pain was running through my whole body.

'Here let me help' Derek said kneeling next to me and push me up. I immediately slapped his hand when he touched me. I was really angry at him. He forbid me to fight even if that meant to make it impossible for me to join.

Deep down I knew that he did it to protect me but my Alpha instinct was higher than my understanding for his actions.

'Riley come on don't be like this' he said. 'Oh I'm sorry that I'm a little irritated. Some jerk just pinned me down to the ground preventing me to fight' I said angry. 'I couldn't let you fight, you were hurt' Derek said.

'I'm an Alpha Derek. Did you forgot that? I'm stronger than you think. Don't get me wrong I'm not immortal I know that and that son of a bitch would broke my ribs if it wasn't for you to jump in but as long as I can stand on my own feet I can fight. And no one is telling me not to' I said.

'I know you are strong, stronger than every werewolf I met probably but it was too risky for you to fight' he said. I raised an eyebrow and it came to notice.

'I can't let you fight if you are pregnant. That big wolf already stood on your stomach I couldn't take the risk another one would do the same' he said.

I didn't know what to say or think. I could only stare at Derek trying to say something.

'Come let me help you get dressed. We go back to the shack and leave when you feel better' he said. I didn't respond I was still thinking about what he just told me.

'Riley I'm really sorry, but I didn't had another choice. Just let me help you' he said. He stood up to grab some clothes for me but I grabbed his arm. I didn't look at him, I just waited for him to sit next to me.

When he did I let my head rest on his shoulder and close my eyes. I felt his hand strike over my hair. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it over my shoulder. 'I'm sorry I hit you' I mumbled. 'That's okay I deserved it' he said. 'No you didn't' I whispered. We sat there for a couple of minutes.

'You need to get dressed before you catch a cold' Derek said. He stood up and grabbed some clothes. 'We can't go back' I said trying to pull my shirt over my head.

'Why?' Derek said. 'They were here to kill me. They probably picked up my scent, sit in the shack and wait isn't a great idea. They will find us and attack again and I don't know with how many they will. We need to keep moving they won't attack when we are under other people' I explained.

'You can't walk like that' Derek said. 'I'm fine and if I'm not I will give you permission to carry me okay?' I said. 'Can you repeat that last thing I didn't hear you' he said smiling. I threw a shoe at his head. 'You heard me' I said. I never wanted Derek to carry me, no one was allowed to carry me.

'Well than get up and we will leave' He said.


	24. Chapter 24 Lost

**Okay this chapter was almost done yesterday before I just fell asleep all of the sudden... But it is done now so I hope you like it despite you had to wait a little longer than I planned. And a warning again this chapter as a M rated piece in it ;)**  
**Enjoy!**

I managed to walk on my own two feet to the mall. I was waiting for Derek to return with a map or anything else that could lead us out of this huge forest. I placed my hand on my belly thinking about what Derek said a few hour ago. When did I deserve a mate this sweet.

In the fight I forgot that there might be a chance I carried a second life with me, that is why I was angry at Derek in the first place. I thought he was acting like that because he thought I was weak, but I was wrong.

Derek returned with in his hand a map. 'You got no idea how big this place is' he said throwing the map to me. I unfold it and took a look. Most of the map was green meaning it was still forest. 'This is a road leading to a small town' Derek said pointing to a yellow line on the map. 'So we stay close to the road until we reach the town?' I said. 'That will be the best I guess' Derek said.

My eyes followed the long yellow line until it reached a small not green spot on the map. Looking at the scale of the map I knew it will take probably two days for us to reach the town. 'I guess we start walking then' I said.

We stayed a few meter away from the road. We weren't planning to ask for a ride. Those Edison hunters aren't stupid they have spy's everywhere and we didn't want to take the risk encountering one. Instead we used the road as a big arrow pointing us in the right direction.

It was getting dark so Derek and I looked for shelter. That of course wasn't easy to find. After an hour search we decided to give up. We walked to a place covered with moss I saw it least it was softer than roots sticking in your back.

My feet thanked me gratefully when I finally sat down. I sighed a relieve when I could finally rest. We walked for the whole day with only a bathroom break and I was drained, also because my chest was hurting like hell and also asked for energy to heal. 'How do you feel' Derek asked throwing a few apples my way. 'Like dead' I said.

He walked my way with bread and a tube in his hand. 'Here' he said giving me the tube. I looked at it and then at Derek. 'That is that "wonder stuff" you gave me once. I saw it in the mall so I grabbed it' he said. 'We should write that mall a cheque when we are back' I said. Derek chuckled.

I stuffed myself with bread and apples until my stomach was about to explode. I wanted to take off my shirt to use the "wonder stuff" but I was kind of limited in my movements. My shirt was already over my head when I felt two hand coming from behind pulling the rest of my shirt over my head.

Derek probably saw me struggling with my shirt so he helped me. 'Here you do it' I said giving the tube over my shoulder. I laid down into the moss that was tickling my back. Derek kneeled next to me and carefully applied the ointment on my chest. I couldn't help the sparkles running through my body by Derek's touch.

That came to notice and without a warning Derek kissed me. Before I knew it we were heavily kissing with no clothes on us with only a blanket covering our naked body's. While we were enjoying ourselves I saw Derek's arm reaching out to the bags above my head. I smiled when I saw what he was holding.

He laid it next to us and totally focused on me again. His hands were over my whole body making me go crazy. My nails were set in his shoulders when his fingers moved inside. I bite my tongue to make no sound. We were close to the road and I had no idea how many people could hear us if we were going out loud.

Derek was making it harder to stay quit when his tongue glide in my neck. He knew I was holding back and he enjoyed the fact that I had trouble with that. He did things that was pushing me to the edge until I lost control and a loud moan left my mouth. I directly fold my hands before my mouth. Derek was grinning. 'You're stupid' I said pushing my fist on his chest. 'You're sexy' he whispered in my ear. A shiver ran through my body when I felt his warm breath.

I reached for the object Derek laid next to us and held it for him. He smiled as he grabbed it out of my hand. Derek didn't pay a visit by the drugstore for the "wonder stuff" tube. He went there to grab condoms.

When his manhood had his raining coat on Derek continued torturing me. I really wanted him inside and he knew that but since he was the one on top he made the rules. I wanted to take control but Derek didn't allowed me. He knew exactly how to keep me under him.

I felt his hardness pressing against my love tunnel. It slowly moved inside me. I bite my tongue really hard, but Derek forced his tongue inside my mouth preventing me from holding back. Instead I moaned my pleasure into his mouth while we were kissing.

I had to say I was a little nervous. We were having sex in the nature and there was a chance that we could be caught. That tension made it even more intense. I was getting close to my orgasm. I closed my eyes to focus on Derek moving inside of me. I grabbed Derek's bicep the moment I felt intense sparkles spreading from my legs through my whole body. Not long after that Derek came too.

We grabbed our clothes and dress up. Derek moved a bag underneath his head. I placed my head on his chest and crawled close to him. He pulled the blanket over us and we fell asleep.

Normally I would wake up every five minutes to check out if everything was save. We had no cover and there are people out there to capture us or maybe kill. But I didn't wake up once. The reason for that was Derek. He was there to watch out for me and he did that the whole night. It was clearly to see when I looked at his puffed eyes.

'I said you had to wake me so you could sleep and I hold guard' I said. 'You need your sleep' he said moving up. 'So? You need your sleep too we have a long day before us and you need your energy' I said. 'I will be fine' Derek said rolling his eyes.

'Why do you do that?' I said. 'Do what?' Derek said. 'I allow you to take care of me even if I sometimes don't want it. No matter what, you watch out for me. But as soon I return the same to you, you back off tell me it is nothing and roll your eyes like I'm asking something stupid' I said a little irritated.

'It is my instinct okay' Derek sighed. I raised both my eyebrows and looked at him like he was a total retard. 'What' he said when I didn't stop staring at him like that. 'Don't you think I have that same instinct as yours…. You and I are no different from each other. Actually I think I sometime look into the mirror and see a male version of myself' I said. 'Then why are you asking this if you already know why' he said. 'Because I want you to say it. To give in for once. Since you became Alpha you build a wall around you to make sure no one sees what is really going inside of your head' I said. Derek stared at me.

'You said it right I'm an Alpha I can't show my weakness to anyone' he said. 'Derek I'm your girlfriend. I'm your mate for gods sake. You don't have to hide it from me. I'm here to help you if you are having trouble I won't judge you and you know that. You are still you even before you became Alpha you need people to help you to support you. You can't go walk around with a heavy burden on your shoulders it will take you down one day' I said.

My eyes were shifting from his left eye to his right and going back. He tried to say something but the words didn't come out his mouth. 'I've seen you breaking down trees when you were "going for a walk". I've seen the frustration when you tore apart another deer we caught. I hear you walk around during the night while you thought I was asleep. I'm not blind!' I said.

The past week Derek was restless. He tried to hide it but you have to a lot smarter to hide it from me. And I don't blame him. He still had no idea what happened to his family only that Dan is probably save. And the fact he doesn't know anything is making him crazy.

The expression on his face changed, for the first time in a very long one he dropped his wall. He wasn't the dominant big wolf man for once. He was a small broken boy. He turned his head away and bite his lip. I grabbed his hand but he still didn't look at me.

The look on his face returned to normal 'You don't understand' Derek said. 'I don't understand?' I said full disbelieve. Derek pulled his hand away and turned his back towards me.

'Let me see. You think if you show how you really feel others will think you are weak. And since you are the "All mighty Alpha" you can't because then people are going to doubt if you are strong enough to protect your pack. But your head is one big chaos because your family is in the hands of the Edison group and you don't know where they are and if they are still alive. The fact you know nothing is making you angry and desperate. Am I going in the right direction?' I said.

Out of the nothing his fist flew against a large tree. A loud cracking sound followed before the tree fell down. I walked to him and grabbed his fist that was still pointing towards the broken tree. 'You don't have to do this alone' I said soft. Within a second Derek pulled me against him. His arms held me close while his chin was resting on the top of my head.

'It is driving me nuts. I feel lost' Derek almost whispered. 'I know' I said when I buried my head into his chest.


	25. Chapter 25 Another Attack

**Men I really suck with updating the past two weeks and I'm really sorry for that. Well I got the next one done and I hope you like it!=D I also need a little help for inspiration if you guys got any great ideas please send me a PM I really need your help!**

It was late in the afternoon and we were walking and walking and walking and walking. Oh and maybe I forgot but we were walking. I was getting pretty tired and bored. After our "fight" this morning we didn't spoke to each other. Derek didn't want to talk about how he felt. I was fine with that since he already gave in to the fact he felt lost.

I don't want to push him, but the fact that he didn't want to share his feelings with me also made me a little sad. I want to help him but he doesn't allowed me, at least not yet and because of that I felt a distance between us.

Finally I was done with it, I couldn't set a step from where I was standing. My body still hurts from the fight and my feet were covered with blisters. Derek looked behind when he noticed I wasn't close behind him anymore. 'Let's camp here for the night' I said while I was leaning against a tree. 'It's not far were almost there' Derek said. 'Yeah probably but we get there tomorrow. I can't go any further' I said.

'Come on' Derek said grabbing my arm. 'No' I said while I struggled to get my arm back. 'I'm tired, my feet are killing me, it's getting dark and cold I'm done for today' I said. 'Women' Derek sighed while he rolled his eyes. 'Fine. Wait here. I will find a shelter' he said. Before I could say anything he was gone.

Something was bothering him that was obvious he never was like this.

While I was waiting I closed my eyes and enjoyed the forest sounds. My eyes flew open when I heard someone walk. I looked around but I didn't saw anyone. 'Derek?' I said looking around. No responds. I waited a few seconds before I sat down and continued what I was doing. Again I heard footsteps. I opened my eyes again and scanned the area. 'Derek? It's not funny' I said.

I heard someone chuckle. My head turned directly to the direction the sound came from. I didn't saw anyone. When I turned my head back to the front I met two legs. I froze, normal girls will scream but I froze. 'Hello sweetheart' a low male voice said. I looked up meeting two brown eyes. I jumped up. 'What do you want?' I said. 'I don't know yet. I came here to capture you but you are really hot so maybe I go have some fun with you' the man before me said.

Men are pigs really this was number, I don't know any more, who wanted to rape me

He wasn't really tall but he was heavy build like a wrestler X bodybuilder. 'I warn you. I will break your neck if you touch me' I growled at him. 'Ahh you got fire inside you. I like that' he said.

I could feel his breath blown in my face. It smelled terrible like he ate a large amount of garlic and didn't brush for two weeks. 'Last chance turn around and walk away' I said threatening. He chuckled, I'm not going anywhere and neither are you' he said while he stepped closer. I directly took a step back but a tree blocked my way. _Seriously a tree again_ I thought.

I looked for an escape but before I knew it a hand fold around my throat and pressed me against the tree behind me. 'Just relax once I get inside you will like it' he whispered in my ear. The moment he his face came before mine it spite in it. With his free hand he whipped it of his face. 'You little slut' he hissed.

I lifted my feet up to kick him in his stomach. Unfortunate for me he saw that coming. With the hand around my throat he swung me hard on the ground and jumped over me. If this was a normal human I could easily sent him flying but he was a werewolf and a very strong one. I felt my nails change and I clawed him in his face.

Blood was dripping on me while my attacked glared angry at me. 'How about I beat you unconscious and tie you up. Then we have fun when you wake up' he said. I felt my teeth sharpen and I showed them to him like a warning. 'Look at you all panicking' he said smiling. He was right I was panicking. Without my permission my body was changing. My nails, my teeth it is all to protect myself.

'Let her go' a low growling voice commanded. I was so relieved when I heard that voice. 'And who do we got here the boyfriend?' my attacker said. He only turned his head but still held me down. 'Your killer' Derek said. 'My, my you got some big talk for a pup like you' the man said.

The look in Derek's eyes was dark, he was really pissed and if I was the man above me I would shit myself right now. 'You know what is funny if you set one step closer boy I break your slutty girlfriends neck' the jerk above me said. While he said that I could feel his hand grab my throat tighter making it harder to breath.

Derek's hand turned into white fists. 'That's right you can't do anything unless you want to get rid of her?' my attacker continued. I could feel my blood boil. That son of a bitch was jerking around and I wanted him dead.

'Now where were we?' the werewolf said. His hand moved underneath my shirt. In a split second I pierced my nails into his stomach. Don't ask me how I did that maybe I got some sort of superpower from the adrenaline rushing through my veins.

My attack was enough to distract the asshole so Derek could drag him off me. They were ending up in a fight. There was nothing I could do only watch and hope. I couldn't tell who was winning.

Fists and bloods was the only thing my eyes saw. Until my eyes saw what they didn't want to see. Derek was sitting on his knees around his neck and head were the arms of the attacker. 'Any last words' he said.

'NO!' I yelled when I saw the muscles in the arms of that jerk tighten ready to twist Derek's neck. 'Let him go please. I'll go with you okay, you can do whatever you want with me but please let him go' I begged. Derek's eyes were heavily protesting telling me to shut up. 'And how do I know you are not trying to plan an escape or he will attack me as soon as I let go of him' the brown eyes man said. I had no answer for that, I couldn't assure him.

'That is want I thought' he said. His arms grew tighter around Derek's neck. 'No, please I beg you let him go' tears were rolling over my cheeks. 'Oh this is fun. She really loves you huh pal. Are you that good in bed?' the sucker said to Derek. 'Oh shut up' Derek growled.

'Alright sweetheart let's make a deal I twist the head of your lover and you come with me' he said. 'I will kill you if you do that' I growled. I had no idea what to do my mind was raising through options how to save Derek.

It was useless there was nothing I could do. I felt so weak. Tears were still flooding like rivers over my cheeks, I couldn't lose him, he was everything I needed I would probably kill myself if Derek was gone.

I stared at the ground looking for a last option. A loud scream made me look up. The two arms that needed to be around Derek's head were twisted in a awful way. The werewolf was screaming and yelling. Derek stood up and grabbed the jerk's head. 'I told you I was your killer' Derek said cold before he twisted the head from the werewolf.

For a few seconds I stared at the lifeless body of the person I thought that would kill my mate. I looked at my side when I felt the presents of Derek standing next to me. He whipped away my tears with his thumb. I stared into his green eyes not knowing what just happened. But that didn't matter he was still alive, a little beaten up, but still alive and that was important.

I buried my head into his chest and grabbed his shirt tight. 'I thought I lost you' I whispered. He pressed me against him but didn't say anything. I felt a drop fall on my cheek. Not very long I felt another one. I wanted to look up but Derek's hand pressed me against his chest and I knew enough.

'I love you' I mumbled into his chest. 'I love you too' he said. His voice sounded shaky. Not that I could but I grabbed him tighter.

When we part away, or when Derek allowed me to, I saw that his eyes were red. He turn away from me preventing me to look at him. I threw my arms around him and rested my head on his back telling him it was okay.

'We need to keep going' Derek said. I let go of him so he could turn around. 'He was working with the Edison group they will find us if we stay' he continued. 'Okay but first we need to fix you a little' I said. 'I'm fine' Derek said. 'Yeah sure….. But you can't look into a mirror. You look terrible' I said. 'Thanks I suppose' Derek said rolling his eyes.

Under heavy protest he finally agreed to came with me to at least clean his wounds. He had scratches and deep cut's everywhere, if that wasn't everything he got large bruises on his back and chest and he tried really hard to hide it but I could see he had trouble walking so I suppose his leg was hurting too.

'This is getting too normal' Derek said. I raised an eyebrow when I didn't get what he was talking about. 'The attacks are we getting those every day?' he said when he noticed my confusion. 'I have some sort of bounty on my head if it comes to the Sanguis pack and the Edison group is still looking for us even if they think we are dead' I said. Derek sighed.

'Done. Was that so hard?' I said when I cleaned his last wound. Derek rolled his eyes. I kissed his cheek and smiled when he looked at me. He tried really hard to keep his serious grumpy "I hate you for dragging me all the way down here for some stupid cut's" face but he couldn't. He chuckled when he rolled his eyes. I couldn't stop smiling I was too happy we were still alive and kicking.

It was already night but we decided to continue our way to the town ahead of us. Hoping we could finally go back. Back to our friends and family. Only family would be a little hard but we will succeed. We will find Derek's mother, father and brothers even if that was the last thing we should do.


	26. Chapter 26 Mobile

**It's going good, It's going great next chapter done! I hope you like it ;) Enjoy!**

We finally reached the town when the sun raised up. We walked the whole night without a break. I sighed a relieve when I could finally rest on a bench. As I suspected it was a small town we found. One church, one school, one mall and a few houses. Probably everyone knew everyone around here what made us as complete strangers walk in here a big attraction to stare at.

The fact Derek's face looked a little messed up drew even more attention, plus our clothes were dirty, hair didn't look very good and I probably smell horrible.

'My dear are you all right?' an old lady said when she looked at us. 'We're a bit lost' I said smiling. 'I can see that. What happened?' she asked. Old lady's like this one are all the same sweet but very curious.

'We had an accident. Our car crashed into a tree in the forest behind us. It took us a few days to reach this town' I explained. It was a lie of course but if I told the lady we are hunted because we are some creepy werewolves and we just escape a few attacks that were supposed to kill us she would probably ran away so fast she could going for the new world record.

'An accident? Are you okay?' she asked. She looked really worried first at me and then at Derek. 'I only got some bruises he wasn't so lucky but we are still alive so we're fine' I said. 'But you traveled a long way to here. You must be hungry, poor kids here take my money and buy yourself some food' she said. 'That is very nice of you ma'am but we can't take your money. But can you tell us where we can make a call' Derek said when she pushed 50 dollar in his hands.

'My grandson gave me that weird wireless cell phone you can make a call if you want' she said. She searched in her bag and pulled out an old fashion Nokia 3310. Those mobiles are probably made of the same material as the black box in an airplane, they are indestructible.

I took the phone and typed a message. 'You two didn't run away from home because your love is forbidden or something?' the old lady asked at Derek while I was busy typing the message. I looked at Derek who looked at me. He smiled and said 'No ma'am'

'Oh dear I thought you were a couple. Stupid me. I don't know anything and I start blabbering. If I see a boy and a girl I think they are together. I'm sorry' she rattled. 'We are together but we are not Romeo and Juliet' Derek said smiling. 'Really? You've done a great job girl he is handsome' she whispered at me. Of course Derek could hear her but he pretended he couldn't.

'If I was your age I probably tried to take him away from you' she said. 'Maybe if you cook for him you can take him away' I joked. 'Hey!' Derek said. I stick my tongue out to him. 'No I don't want to ruin your relationship you two are perfect for each other' the old lady said smiling looking from Derek to me.

I blushed when she said that. Derek was my mate so yes we were sort of made for each other but the fact other people could see that made me a little shy.

I finished my text with _xXx R_ and send it to the number I could dream. 'Thank you very much' I said when I handed the mobile over to the old lady. 'No problem dear. Well I hope you are back home soon' she said. 'And don't let him go' she whispered to me. 'I don't think he would walk away' I said while I looked at Derek. He raised an eyebrow while a half smile appeared on his face.

'If you need anything, I live over there' she said pointing to a small house with a pink and yellow flowered garden. 'We will. Thank you again' I said. She smiled at us and walked further. 'I won't walk away?' Derek said when the old lady was far enough that she couldn't hear us. 'No you won't that's a plus of being a werewolf, mate' I said when I gently pushed him. He rolled his eyes.

I looked behind him seeing the old lady check out Derek, she gave me thumbs up what made a huge smile appear on my face. 'What?' he said when he caught me grinning. 'Nothing' I said.

'Who did you text?' Derek asked. 'Chloe, I told her where we were, at least name of the town and this street because I have no idea where we are and that she didn't have to call because we borrowed a mobile phone' I said. 'So now we wait' he said. 'Yes' I said.

We settled down on the bench and waited for a hours looking at the people passing by. My eyes felt heavier by every second but I needed to stay awake. 'You can sleep I will wake you when they are here' Derek said. I laid my head on his lap. His hand stroke over my hair. That was the last thing I felt before I fell asleep.

I woke up by the sound of a hooter. I thought it was Chloe or some else I would recognize but it were just some guys who thought it was funny to wake me up. I sat up and looked at Derek. He looked sleepy letting me know he also took a nap. 'Morning princess' I said smiling. Derek shook his head and looked around to figured out the same as me.

He sighed and slumped down.

'RILEY!' I heard some yell. I looked to the side seeing Chloe ran at full speed at me. Her arms flew around my neck and we fell both off the bench on the ground. 'God I missed you. I thought you were dead. Those Edison hunters told me you jumped from the cliff!' she said. 'I did' I said crawling back up. Her eyes grew bigger. 'You are not a ghost?' she said. I clapped my hands. 'No I still make a sound plus I can't walk through people otherwise you would ran right through me right' I said smiling.

She blushed recognizing her mistake. I couldn't blame her she it wouldn't be the first time she mistook a ghost for a normal person.

Chloe looked up and saw Derek. I didn't told her in my text that I found him. 'DEREK!' she said and swung her arms around him too. 'It is nice to see you too' Derek said when she let go of him. 'What happened. You need to tell me everything. I have to tell you so much!' Chloe said to me.

My eyes were drawn to the shadow that covered me. I looked up meeting two dark blue eyes. However those eyes were not glued to me. I looked over my shoulder to where those blue eyes were glaring at. They looked at Derek who was looking back. 'This is the guy I suppose' Kai said not taking his eyes of Derek.

'Nice to see you two Kai' I said. Kai looked at me and his expression changed. He warped his arms around me. 'I'm glad you're still alive' he said. I was sure he was luring Derek out. 'Let's get to the car' Kai said when he let go of me.

Derek grabbed my hand when we were walking to the car. He did trust me but he didn't trust Kai so he tried to show off I was his and Kai didn't stood a chance. I squeezed his hand telling him it was alright.

I saw Kai looking angry at us. I glared back at him telling him to behave.

'Where are we going?' Derek asked when we sat in the car. 'To Luke' Kai said cold. I kicked my feet into the seat before me making Kai bounce forward. He looked over his shoulder. 'Enough' I said. He turned his head and focused on the road.

The rest of the way back was terrible the silence was killing me. Kai was constantly looking at Derek and Derek kept an eye on Kai. Chloe felt the tension too and started to talk. 'Dan is their too' she said to Derek. 'He is?' Derek asked surprised. 'Yes and we found Jack yesterday he is resting now' Chloe said.

'How is the rest?' I asked. 'Rae, Liz, Simon, Tori and I told school we were going on a unexpected holiday and that you were there too. Personal business. Luke and Carla are fine Adam….' She stopped and looked at Kai. 'He got in a big fight rescuing your brother. He is pretty messed up' Kai said looking at Derek. 'I'm sorry' Derek said not even knowing who Adam was. Kai rolled his eyes.

I knew this was hard for him but he really got on my nerves. 'Pull over' I said. 'Riley we are on the highway. I can't' Kai said. 'I said pull over' I growled at him. He opened his mouth to say something but I was quicker 'Now!' I commanded him.


	27. Chapter 27

**Number 27 already! It's going hard. It will probably take me another 20 chapters to finally end this story. Yes indeed this story is about to end but not yet =P And I'm thinking about to write a new story. I got some ideas but I'm not sure if it will be a good one. Well first I need to finish this story and that will take me some time. **  
**Well I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!**

I slammed the door when I stepped out of the car making everyone else in the car jump up. 'What is wrong with you?' Kai said when he stepped out. I glared angry at him before I grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the hearing range.

'Come on Riley what is going on?' Kai said when he grabbed my hand. I quickly pulled back. 'What? am I not allowed to touch you when he is around?' Kai growled at me. 'You can touch me, but not with the reason you are doing it now' I said. 'What do you mean?' Kai said offended. 'You do this to lure Derek out I'm not stupid. Come on we talked about this, he is my mate and that's it' I said.

Kai glared angry at the car and then looked back at me. 'You only want to lure out a fight the moment you saw him' I continued. 'I thought I would find you when you texted Chloe not that dog too' he said. 'Excuse me?' I said. 'You heard me' he said. 'What is wrong with you' I had no idea what he was saying this wasn't the Kai I knew.

'Never mind' he said turning away. 'No. You don't get back in that car before you tell me what is wrong' I said. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Angry eyes stared back at me. 'You left me! You left me alone, you jumped of that cliff because your stupid boyfriend was probably dead so you wanted to die too? I heard them talk, those Edison bastards. When they told you he jumped you did the same. You left your friends, your pack and me. He took you away from me. I searched for you for days I even risked my life to howl to you' he yelled at me.

I bite my lip when I looked away. I really could understand how he felt, to be left alone and it was a bit selfish from me to go for the easy way. 'You heard me didn't you?' Kai said when his eyes grew bigger. 'Yes I heard you. And believe me I wanted to tell you I was okay I really wanted too. If it was only to let you shut up and tell you that was the most stupid thing you have ever done' I said. 'But that shitty boyfriend hold you back' Kai said while his eyes spit fire.

'You should watch your tongue. But no he didn't hold me back. In the Edison hunters eyes I was dead if I howled back at you I just invited them to look for me and capture me. Yes I jumped because I thought Derek was dead and of course you, Chloe and the others crossed my mind but I had no choice. I had no escape it was dead or being captured and tortured the rest of my life. If I was in the same situation over and over again I would do the same' I said.

Kai looked at me full disbelieve. 'My father almost killed himself to rescue on of his brothers. He only did that to be loyal to you because you wanted them to be save. And you? You would leave him alone all of us because you might have lost your pup?' he yelled. I slapped my hand into his face.

Angry eyes looked back with me. 'Of course I care about your father! How dare you think I don't. I care about Adam, Luke, Carla, Chloe, Rae, Liz, Tori, Chloe and you but do you have any idea I felt the moment I stood on the edge of the cliff?' I yelled at him. I was so mad at him that my eyes filled with tears.

Kai didn't look angry anymore instead he pulled me closer and hugged me. I noticed this wasn't about comforting me he was looking at the car. I pushed him away. 'You are unbelievable!' I yelled. 'Come on I wanted to calm you down' Kai said when he reached his hand out to grab mine. I slapped it away. The door from the car swung open and Derek stepped out.

'Don't!' I growled at him. He ignored me and walked straight to Kai. I jumped for Derek. 'I said don't now get back in the car' I said. He glared down at me. He was angry, really angry and I couldn't blame him. I would get angry too if a girl was hanging around him trying to make me angry but touching him all the time and look at me like she was saying, _see he likes me not you_. Kai was doing the exact same thing.

'No' Derek said with a low voice. 'This is my business okay. I can handle this now turn around and get back in the car' I commanded him. He grunted before he did as I told him. 'I see you know how to put a leash around your puppy' Kai said mocking. My fist was the first thing to answer his stupid words.

'I will do it again if you don't stop' I said. Angry eyes looked at me while Kai's nose was bleeding. 'I see you in the car when you fixed that' I said pointing to his face.

I turned around and walked in a straight line back to the car. I almost tore the door out of the car when I opened it. Adrenaline and anger were running through my veins and I was not in the mood for a talk, more in the mood to shut my mouth and stare out of the window for the rest of the ride.

After two hour we finally reached the apartment from Luke. 'Riley!' Luke screamed before he squeezed me to dead. 'Can't… Breath…' I managed to say. 'Oh I'm so sorry sweetheart' he said and let go of me. 'And this is the prince on the white horse I presume?' Luke said. He was scanning Derek from head to toe. 'You got a great taste girl, he is like a god dropped from the sky. Men it's a shame he isn't on my side. I assume it is a family thing to look as handsome' Luke said.

I saw Derek looking a little confused. 'Derek this is Luke and the best thing for you would be to avoid him as much as possible. It's for your own safety' I said. 'Ahh don't be so mean. It's nice to meet you Derek' Luke said reaching his hand out to him. 'Nice to meet you too' Derek said while he shook Luke's hand. 'Are we done greeting' Kai growled when he passed us. 'What is wrong with him?' Luke asked. 'What do you think' I said. Luke's mouth formed to an _ooohh_.

Luke's apartment was a typical black and white one. Kitchen, living room, bathroom all black and white and sharp lined furniture. Only his own sleeping room wasn't black and white his room was, yes believe it or not…. pink.

'Where is Adam?' I asked. 'He is sleeping. Take a shower first there is enough time to talk to him after that. I also bought some clothes for you two they are lying in the guestroom' Luke said. I raised an eyebrow.

'Chloe texted me your lover was coming too. And I assumed you would look like this, you know dirty clothes and smelling terrible, so I bought some clothes for you. One little problem I have one bathroom and the water runs cold if you go for a second shower but I suppose that isn't a problem right' Luke said with a big smile on his face. My face burned bright red. 'Just keep it quiet' Luke said when Derek and I left.

'I'm sorry' I said when Derek and I were alone in the guestroom. 'What for Luke? It is obvious he is gay but you don't have to be sorry for that. It's a little weird and if he looks at me I don't know what he is thinking but he seems okay' Derek said. 'I wasn't talking about Luke' I said.

Derek's expression immediately changed. 'Kai is a sweet guy. He had his troubles but his is nice, once you get to know him' I said. 'He cares about you, I can't blame him' Derek said. I looked at him while he was grabbing his clothes. His jaw was clenched while he tried to keep his face normal. He felt insecure. 'We share some past together and I care about him too but different like he does' I said.

Derek was jealous that was obvious and telling him I care about Kai didn't made it any better even if I told him it care different about Kai that he does care about me. I kissed Derek's cheek. He shook his head and looked confused at me. I smiled 'You look adorable when you are jealous' I teased him. He rolled his eyes.

'Come' I grabbed his hand and he followed me to the bathroom. He was still a little irritated and jealous that was obvious. 'Cheer up Derry' I said. He didn't react what made me raise an eyebrow. Instead he took off his shirt and kicked out his shoes like I didn't say anything. 'Are you going to be like this the whole day?' I said. Derek looked at me but didn't say anything. I sighed and walked to him. I kissed his cheek 'I love YOU' I said. 'Are you sure?' he teased me.

I placed my lips in his neck and kissed while I slowly moved down to his collar bone, his chest and up again to the other side. Then I moved to his jaw to finish at the corner of his mouth. 'No I'm not sure' I teased him back.

He smiled before he pressed his lips on mine. We took of our clothes and turned on the shower while we were heavily kissing and touching each other. The rest of the shower was well uhm pleasant. We dressed ourselves up and walked back to the living room.

'There is my little bro' a male voice said behind us.


	28. Chapter 28 Nervous

**New chapter done! It took me a while to write and I'm still not sure if it is a good one but I can't let you guys wait any longer that would be mean. So here it is! Enjoy!**

We both turned around meeting tall guy who looked a lot like Derek. A bit smaller, black curly hair and grey eyes. Derek walked to his older brother. They didn't say anything but I could see they were really happy to see each other. A tap on each others shoulder kind of confirmed that.

The grey eyes looked at me and lifted me up to squeeze me to dead. 'Happy to see you too Dan' I managed to press out of my throat. He put me down on my feet and smiled at me. 'Ahhw how cute' a sarcastic voice said behind me. I rolled my eyes and turned my head. I glared angry into two dark blue eyes. Kai sighed and walked past me. My eyes followed him until he was out of sight.

He was so mad and I really wanted to help him. I always helped him when he had trouble we are sort of each others shrinks but this time I couldn't. And the fact that I can't help him made me sad.

Luke looked around the corner. 'Everything alright?' he asked. 'Where is Adam?' I asked ignoring his question.

I left Dan and Derek behind while Luke leaded me to Adam's room. Kai didn't lie, Adam was really messed up. Bruises everywhere, broken leg, and both his arms were warped into bandages who needed to be replaced. They were more red then white.

'You have a visitor' Luke said when he walked into Adam's room. Adam's eyes grew bigger when he saw me. 'Hi Adam' I said. 'You're alive?' he blinked a couple of times to make sure he wasn't dreaming or hallucinating. 'I'll leave you two alone' Luke said when he turned around and closed the door.

'Let's change those' I said pointing to this arms. I grabbed some bandages and iodine. Adam's eyes followed every action I made like I was an ghost. I placed myself next to him. 'You should be dead' Adam said. 'Yeah I know but it seems like I'm not easy to kill' I said. 'You jumped off a cliff and I look worse then you men this is a strange world' he said. I laughed when he said that.

I careful warped my arms around his neck and hugged him. 'You smell strange' he said. I let go of him and raised an eyebrow. 'Strange?' I asked. 'Yeah not like you normally smell' he said. I grabbed my shirt and sniffed it. It took me a few seconds before I realised what Adam was smelling, it made smile appear on my face. 'You smell Derek' I said. I was used to his smell so that is why I didn't knew in the first place what he meant.

'Derek? You found him?' he said. 'Yes he is here too. Probably catching up the lost time with his brother' I said. 'Alright you have to tell me what happened' Adam asked curious.

I did while I changed his bandages. Of course I didn't told him everything not that Derek and I had sex and that I was thinking I might be pregnant but I did tell him about the attacks and all the other stuff.

'This is getting too far we need to take them down. You need to go back to school and live a "normal" life' Adam said. 'Yeah one problem the headmaster is probably leading this whole thing so even if we take down those hunters he will send new hunters besides I'm pretty sure those Sanguis werewolves are working together with them' I said.

'That is why we need to take that Davidoff dude out. And it's a good thing you found Derek. Our pack and his can work together to take down the Sanguis pack' Adam said. 'First get you better before we do anything. I need you in this fight' I said. 'No you don't Kai knows everything I know besides he is stronger than me' Adam said.

The look on my face changed and of course Adam noticed it. 'Oh boy what happened' he asked. 'Well we had a little fight' I said. 'Little? About what?' he asked. 'Derek' I said while my eyes looked at the ground.

'He is angry because I choose Derek over him and you guys. And maybe he is right to be angry it was selfish of me to jump but I felt so alone. Since my parents died I always felt alone but Derek filled the loneliness and hearing he was dead I felt I had no other option then to jump and be with them again' I continued. 'It is a bit selfish yes but I bet everyone would think the same if they were in your position' Adam said.

'About that little fight you had, that wasn't little right? You hit him' Adam said. When I raised an eyebrow he continued. 'He was here a few minutes ago and his eyes were starting to swell. And if I'm right you only hit him if he really cross the line so that wasn't about you jumping of the cliff only there was more right?'

Sometimes I hate this guy. He knew me too well he knew I never hit someone without a reason. And he knew when something was troubling me.

'He is testing Derek. Actually more challenging him' I said. 'Some details please' Adam said. 'Well I was mad and he hugged me to calm me down but meanwhile he stared at Derek. Besides when he is talking about him he is calling him pup and dog so that was why I hit him' I didn't had to tell more Adam knew his son.

'I suppose your boyfriend has some self-control' Adam said. 'No he don't I had to call him back or Kai wasn't walking around with only a bruised nose' I said. 'Speaking of Derek where is he? You have no dad to test him as a capable boyfriend so I will' he said smiling. I laughed. 'I will send him to you'

I left the room looking for Derek. I found him on the couch talking with Dan, Simon and Luke. 'Good to see you' Simon said with his famous charismatic smile. 'Good to see you too' I said. My eyes turned to Derek. 'Adam wants to meet you' I said. Derek looked surprised. 'I'll lead the way' Luke said already standing up.

'Where is Chloe?' I asked when Luke and Derek left. 'Here' a happy voice said behind me. I turned around meeting here bright blue eyes. 'Good I need to go shopping' I said.

We left the apartment. 'So what is going on?' Chloe asked when we were walking for a couple of minutes. She knew I didn't need to shop. I'm not the shopping type and she knew that. Always when I ask her to go shop with me she knows something is wrong. We found a bench in the park nearby.

I bite my lip not sure what her reaction will be. 'Riley?' she asked. 'I uhm…. There might be a chance that' I swallowed. 'be pregnant' I said. Chloe's mouth fell open. 'P-p-p-pregnant?' she stuttered. 'Yes. Well I don't know if I am, but it could be' I said. 'But how?' she asked. 'No protection plus getting a bit carried away into the whole thing. I suppose my brain stopped thinking for some time' I said.

'Does Derek know?' Chloe asked. 'Yes he does. I gave him probably a heart attack when I did, but he knows' I said. 'Well let's find out. We go to the drugstore buy one of those pregnancy tests and you go to the bathroom for a minute' she said. The look on my face was enough to tell Chloe how I felt.

She warped an arm around me. 'You're scared I understand' she said. 'Not only that. I don't know what I want to see' I said. 'You mean..' 'I don't know if I want to be pregnant or not' I finished Chloe's sentence. 'First I didn't want to be. I'm still young, in college, I have no job. But when I think about it, it isn't that bad. I have enough money, I can find a home and I want Derek to be the father of my children' I said.

We were silent for a couple of minutes. 'In one way or another you will find out. It's better to know it now than wait for how long?' she said. 'Three or two weeks' I said. 'That is going to kill you. Not only you Derek probably too' she said. 'You're right' I said.

'Now before we go I want to know what happened down there' she asked. As she asked I told her everything. Some parts not too detailed but still I told her everything. I missed her really much and I was happy to sit here in this park talking about every stupid thing that came up in us. Hours passed by before we made our way to the drugstore and back to the apartment.

I was nervous the moment I stepped inside. 'Relax' Chloe whispered. I took a deep breath and stepped inside the living room. 'No clothes?' Luke asked. 'No I didn't found what I was looking for' I said. 'Girl you need to go shop with me. I'm sure you will succeed. We go tomorrow' Luke said. I opened my mouth but Luke was faster. 'That wasn't a question we are going tomorrow you just change your schedule on whatever you were planning to do' he said.

I wanted to asked Derek to come with me but it was diner time what kind of killed me. First I wanted to wait for two weeks to find out if I was pregnant but now I got that pregnancy test I was dying to know what the result would be. If that wasn't the worst thing diner wasn't really relaxing. The tension between Kai and Derek was clearly present what was ruining the mood.

Chloe and I did the dishes because they guys, well Luke, cooked. 'How do you feel' she whispered. She knew we were in a house full with werewolves so she couldn't talk out loud. 'I'm freaking out' I whispered back.

We walked out of the kitchen to join the others. Chloe placed herself next to Dan and I found my spot next to Derek. I knew it was hard for Kai to see but I wasn't planning to walk on my toes if he was around. Making it a little harder for Kai, it was obvious Derek wanted to show off I was his. He pulled me close and kissed the top of my head making Kai sigh and roll his eyes.

We watched TV for an hour when my nerves were killing me. I couldn't hold it any longer I needed to know. I stood up and looked at Derek. I ask him to follow, well not with words but with my eyes. 'I'll go to bed' I said. 'It's 9 o clock' Dan said surprised. 'Don't you think she is tired after what happened the past weeks' Chloe said. I smiled at her. 'Good night' I said when I left the room.

I was waiting for Derek in the guestroom. I was staring at the pregnancy test in my hand while I was sort of freaking out inside. I was starting to doubt if Derek understood me when I looked at him asking for him to follow after a few minutes.

Ten minutes past and I was eating myself from the inside. I jumped up when the door opened. 'You're alright?' Derek asked. 'No' I said while I was recovering from my mini heart attack. Derek's face changed when he saw the small box in my hand.

'You didn't go shopping I guess' he said. 'No I told Chloe. I'm sorry I should have ask you first if it was alright' I was staring at the ground waiting for a preach but that didn't happen.

'You don't have to be sorry I know how close Chloe and you are' he said. I was surprised by his reaction but also I kind of expected this too. He was the sweetest guy I ever met.

'Well let's find out then' he said pointing to the box.


	29. Chapter 29 Testosterone

**I just want to say thank you to all the readers and reviewers. It's great you still read this story. It's a really long one and I didn't expect it would be like that. What keeps me going is you guys it's great to see you still like it so far so thanks for that =D**

**Well next chapter is done and the one that follows is already in the making progress so I hope to update it tomorrow! Enjoy!**

Derek was waiting outside the bathroom while I was doing, well you know, my thing. I was looking at the box in my hand for a long time before I found the courage to open it. My eyes quickly scanned the information leaflet. I did what it told me to do, and I laid the pregnancy test on the sink.

I knocked on the door once so Derek knew I was done and he could walk in. Together we waited for the result. I have no idea who invented these things but keep someone waiting for 2 to 5 minutes is pure torture.

My heart was beating out of my chest while I started to feel warmer and warmer. My respiration was raising and I was sure I would freak out, hyperventilating or faint in those minutes of waiting. The touch of two hands around my waist calmed me down. I let myself fall back a little to lean against Derek's solid chest.

His breath tickled my ear but is helped me to not totally freak out and focused a little on something else. He was nervous too I could feel his heart beating against my back. After the longest 5 minutes of my life we got the result.

Negative.

So I wasn't pregnant. It was a good thing right? I should be relieved I can live my normal life. Then why did I feel so terrible? Why wasn't I relieved? Why did I feel sad?

I kept staring at the test with a dull look. 'Riley… Are you alright?' Derek asked careful. 'I… don't know' I said while my eyes were still glued to the sink. The two hands around my waist turned me around and pressed me against Derek.

A few tears left my eyes but I didn't even knew why I cried. It was not like we did this for the hundredth time and we figured out I couldn't get pregnant. No this was to be sure that I wasn't because we weren't careful and there was a chance I was pregnant. I wasn't 30 with a big children wish. I was 20 in college (well kind of) and I just lost my virginity. I wasn't thinking about a family at least not yet.

My thoughts were rudely interrupted by someone banging on the door. 'How long is it going to take I just want to take a shower' a male voice said. A male voice I didn't want to hear. It was Kai.

Derek cursed quietly. You didn't need to be a genius to figure out that if Kai would walk in, seeing me and Derek and the test on the sink he would totally freak out and a big fight would come out of it between Kai and Derek with me trying to keep them separated.

'I'm shaving my legs and stuff it will take me about ten maybe fifteen minutes I will call you when I'm done' I lied. 'I thought you were going to bed?' Kai said. Now it was my turn to quietly curse. 'I know but I was changing and I saw my legs and they irritated me so I decided to shave first and then go to bed' I said.

'15 minutes okay I will call you when I'm done' I said when he didn't respond. 'Can you just open the door I need to talk to you' he said. 'No' I said. 'Why you are shaving your legs or did you get that prude since you have a chain around your neck' he said. 'I was shaving my legs AND STUFF. I'm busy with the and stuff part. So no you can't get in besides you certainly not getting in if you keep acting and talking like that' I said.

It was silent again on the others side of the door. I hear a few steps and the next thing was the door flying into the bathroom. 'I knew he was here. His smell is all over the place. It's disgusting it's also all over you' Kai growled at me. 'Get out now!' I growled back.

He glared angry at me but suddenly his face changed. 'Did you cry? Did he hurt you?' Kai asked worried. 'Yes I did and no he didn't. Now get the hell out of here or I will make you' I said angry.

Derek kept quiet but it was obvious he was losing his nerve. The only reason he didn't attack Kai yet was because of me. Kai belonged to my pack and I needed to control him, besides he was my friend. But if you ask me I really want to kick his ass right now.

'Fine' Kai growled. 'And stop growling at me like that. I'm not just some other person you talk to' I commanded. I was right. I was his Alpha and I earned some respect if it was someone else talking to me like that I would have pinned him down on the ground and asked for a little more respect.

Kai turned around but suddenly stopped. His head slowly turned to Derek. 'Kai get out' I said. My words were useless, Kai was furious. The reason for that was because his eyes stopped at the sink for a second. 'I will kill you' Kai said to Derek. 'I like to see you try' Derek answer back. 'Alright enough Kai get out of here I won't ask again, and Derek ignore him okay' I said.

Well it was obvious I was talking to the wall or myself because they both didn't respond. Within a second Kai ran straight at Derek. It happened all so fast for a second it was us three in the bathroom and suddenly I was alone with a broken window.

The noise of course drew a lot of attention and before I knew it Luke, Simon, Chloe, Dan, and even Jack, who looked like a zombie, stood in the bathroom.

The rest wasn't here on the moment. Carla took Adam's place when he got hurt so she was looking for the Edison hunters together with Rae, Tori and Liz. And of course Adam wasn't in the position to move out of bed, neither was Jack actually but he somehow did.

I ran at the window to look down. It was a pretty high fall but not for a werewolf. On the ground I saw a black and white wolf fighting with each other. 'I'm sorry for the window I would pay you back' I said to Luke while I climbed in the window frame.

'Wait what happened?' Luke asked. I pointed to the sink. All eyes were glued to it. 'Are you pregnant?' Dan asked surprised . 'No, that was what I just found out but I don't think Kai knows that' I said.

I looked down ready to jump. 'Woo woo. Don't you think it is a little stupid to jump between them you can get hurt. It's all anger down there. Let me' Luke said.

'No these are just two stupid wolves running on too much testosterone. I can handle that, besides you said it yourself I can get hurt but that means you can too and I won't forgive myself if anyone else is bleeding besides them' I said. I took a deep breath and jumped down.

That awful tingling feeling was running through my legs as soon as I hit the ground. I just needed to watch a few second to tell Derek was winning this fight. But instead he just pushed Kai to the ground and humiliate him, he was playing with him. It wasn't that Kai was completely weak or something I saw Derek was bleeding too and having a little trouble with Kai but Derek was just stronger then he was.

Right now I had enough of both of them. Kai for being a jealous asshole and Derek for well probably the same thing. Sometimes I hate guys with their pride and overprotecting feelings and that fight about who is better in everything.

But what I hated the most right now was that they were fighting over me. You hear girls say it's sort of "awesome" when guys are fighting over you but I hate it. And I can't think about that any other girl would think different. I probably watched too much movies.

Kai and Derek were so busy with each other they didn't notice I was there. I changed myself and walked closer. A low loud roar came out of my throat and I was sure I woke up the whole city.

Actually I was kind of surprised no one was watching us. Normally the mobile phones are everywhere filming the whole thing to post it on Youtube and wait for the million views when things like this happen. The title would be probably _Giant wolf fight_ or _Big ass wolfs beating the crap out of each other_. Or you have one of those humans who believe in "fantasy stuff" and would call the video _Werewolves fighting_.

My roar draw the attention of the two bowls of testosterone before me. I walked straight to Kai making him walk backwards. His head was low ears were in his neck and his tail disappeared between his legs. I was furious and he knew that. He knew what he did was wrong.

I grabbed his scruff and pushed his head hard to the ground. A yelp left his mouth. I hold him there for a few seconds. When I let go I growled at him and he backed away. I turned around facing Derek. He walked to me and asked me if I was okay. I answer with a growl telling him to back off.

I was mad at Kai but I was also mad at Derek. He should have stand above all what Kai was saying. He knew Kai was only doing this because he cared about me and he was jealous. But instead of telling Kai to calm down and stop acting like an idiot he acted like an idiot too. Of course I understand it is hard to see a guy trying to take away your girl and insulting you but he is an Alpha and he has to stand above it. That means not playing with someone in a fight who is weaker.

But maybe the worst thing was that I told him I was his. I was his mate and I would never choose Kai over him being my mate. So he should know all what Kai was trying was useless but I got the idea he wasn't sure I choose him and not Kai.

Derek looked confused at my reaction so I made it more clear for him. I showed of my teeth and growled again. I wasn't planning to stop before he backed down too. I took a step closer but Derek didn't back down. Instead he growled back.

I kept glaring into his green eyes while my throat was vibrating by the sound of my growl. Derek took a step closer to intimidate me. If I could I would have rolled my eyes. He had to know better, he had to know that I didn't back down for anyone. I was tired of this so I decided to go for another way. My teeth clasped before his paws and he took a step back. I repeated that again and again making him walk backwards until I got him where I wanted him.

As with Kai I also pushed his head down to the ground. He might me my mate and an Alpha but sometime I want some respect too. I show him the same if he asks something of me so that means he will do that same if I ask it.

I let go of Derek and turned around to walk away. Everyone watched the whole scene from the sideline. Chloe brought me a large blanket and threw it over me. If she knows I'm about to chance and I will shred up my clothes she brings something so I can change back with being naked.

'Wauw. Keep me reminding I don't want to get into a fight with you' Dan said staring at me with big eyes. I gave him a weak smile before I walked back to the apartment. I walked straight to my room to lie down and trying to fall asleep. I say trying because I couldn't I was too angry. But not only angry more emotions and thoughts were running through my body that made me restless.

I needed to calm down but I couldn't. Normally I wanted Derek to be with me and calm me down but on the moment I wanted him as far away as possible. I dressed myself up and walked to the only person I needed right now. Chloe.


	30. Chapter 30 Miss and Mr Phil

**I'm getting back to my daily update yay! My past few weeks were a bit different that expected but right now I'm heading back to the usual =D As always I hope you like it and enjoy!**

I knocked a few times on Chloe's door and waited for her to open it. Normally I would just knock and walk in but since Dan was here too I decided to wait. Nothing more awkward then to bust into a room while two people are busy with each other.

'Riley' Chloe said surprised when she opened the door. 'Do you got a minute?' I asked. 'Sure come in' she said. Dan was sitting on the bed. 'I'm not interrupting something right?' I asked quick. Chloe's face turned bright red. 'No you didn't' Dan chuckled. 'I'll leave you two alone' he said. And he left.

'Are you alright?' Chloe asked worried. Her eyes were scanning me looking for a sign how I felt. I crashed down on the bed. 'No I'm not alright' I said. She sat next to me and rested one hand on my back. 'Alright spit it out' she said.

'Well where do I start' I said. 'It's obvious you want to talk about Kai and Derek and probably the test too' she said. 'I'm not pregnant' I said. 'I know you said that before you jumped out of the window' she said.

I almost forgot I did. Everything on that moment was going so fast I slowly started to remember what really happened. 'I should be glad right?' I said while I looked into Chloe's eyes. I needed someone to confirm my feelings, someone that told me it was good or maybe not but right now I had no idea what to choose.

'I don't know. Did you want to have a child or not?' Chloe asked. 'I don't know' I sighed. 'If I did that test the moment after… well you know my fun night. I would be relieved with the result. But the more days past by since then, well I don't know, it wasn't that bad. As I told you I can take care of a child' I said.

'Alright well I'm not an expert in this but I think I understand you. The more you thought about having a child the more you got used to the idea. I think it is better you're not pregnant. You need to be ready for it' she said. An eyebrow raised when I didn't follow her.

'I mean you said it yourself the more days past the more you got used to the idea. That is not how it used to go. At least not in days. You should be happy with it from the start. Well after the freak out moment of finding out of course. It's not that I don't think you're ready, but it is better for you and for Derek. Besides you two are busy with the Edison group I don't see you fighting with a big belly' she said.

'You're probably right' I said.

'Next problem' Chloe said. 'Oh that is simple I don't have to see those two dicks for the next few hours until they apologize to each other and to me' I said crossing my arms. 'And you think that is going to happen?' she said raising an eyebrow. 'Come on Riley they will apologize to you but not to each other. Kai is in Derek's eyes the biggest threat to steel you away. And Derek is in Kai's eyes is the guy who stole you from him. Believe me they are not going to apologize not if you don't give them a push in that direction' Chloe said.

'Why are boys so stupid. Really I mean I told Derek probably again and again I love him and not Kai. He is my mate and not Kai so why should he be jealous, how many times do I have to say it. And I talked with Kai about Derek before I got lost. I told him I was in love with Derek and I figured out he was my mate and he was okay with that so why wasting time to go for a fight to win me for him? I don't get them I really don't get those stupid dicks' I said.

'Because they are men' Dan said from the door opening. 'I'm sorry I walked by and I heard you talk' he said. 'So what do you mean with they are men?' I asked.

'Well men are always acting tough but actually they are really uncertain about well a lot, just like women. Derek knows you love him and you don't choose Kai over him but you and Kai share history and he doesn't trust Kai with you. He is afraid he will lose you even if he knows deep down that will never happen. And Kai well he says he is fine with the whole situation but that was before he met Derek. It's hard for him to see you with a guy where he pictured himself standing over there' Dan said.

'So Dr. Phil what do you suggest me to do?' I said. Dan chuckled. 'Well I offer you one of the best therapists in whole America to guide you step by step to this whole progress' Dan said acting like Dr. Phil himself. It made me laugh.

'No just talk to them. I suggest you start with Derek. He is really frustrated' Dan said. 'I'm sure he is' I said rolling my eyes. 'Yes you cracked his pride that hurts but he will get over it' he said. 'And Kai?' I asked. 'He is with his dad. And so far I can tell Adam is calming him down and also giving him a lecture about being an idiot' Dan said. 'Typical' I chuckled.

'Well thanks Miss and Mr. Phil' I said smiling. 'Good luck you need it' Dan said before I left.

I took a deep breath before I walked into my room. My eyes caught Derek sitting on the edge of the bed. He didn't look up or say anything when I walked in. So far I could tell he didn't look at his injuries the moment he got back here.

'Take of your shirt and jeans' I said while I was searching for a EHBO kit. In a werewolf house you will find multiple EHBO kit's because we fight a lot and also if we practice we get hurt, so I thought I would found one in this room. And I was right.

'You don't tell me what to do' Derek growled at me. I turned around facing him. He stood just about a meter away from me. 'I do. Now hurry up so I can fix those wounds' I said. My eyes glared back at his. 'No' Derek growled back. He was seriously mad at me but probably more at himself.

'Derek I don't care how pissed you are, I don't care how much you hate me right now but I tell you to take of your jeans and shirt now' I growled back. Within a second I was pushed against the wall. One hand on my chest hold me tight against the wall behind me. 'Stop it' Derek low voice said to me. 'Stop what' I said cold.

'Don't boss me around' he said. 'Ohh this is about me cracking you little ego. I have a message for you stop whining about it' I said. 'You humiliated me in front of everybody' Derek said angry. 'No you did that to yourself. What the hell were you thinking down there. You enjoyed it playing with Kai didn't you' I said angry. 'He asked for it. He was acting like a spoiled kid who wanted his toy' Derek said. 'Yes he was, but that doesn't give you the right to play with him like that. You're an Alpha so act like it' I growled back.

Derek's grab on me became looser and I took my advantaged. I grabbed his arm twisted it around so his back faced me. Like that I pushed him to the ground. My hand hold his arm on his back while my knee in his back hold him down. 'This is what you do when some act like a spoiled kid. You take him down and let him know who is the stronger one or did you father forgot to teach you that' I said. I let go of Derek and stood up.

He stood up too and started to take of his clothes. He was still mad at me but he knew I was right. I grabbed the things I needed and sat behind him while he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He had a deep cut in his side and claw marks on his back.

My eyes were scanning for any other wound when they stopped as his shoulder. There was a bite mark, the one I gave him when we made love for the first time. I had the same mark on my shoulder. I smiled when I saw it and my anger kind of ebbed away. He was mine and he always will be.

I jumped of the bed and signed him to stand up. With a long sigh, like it was the most exhausting thing to do, he stood up. He had some scratches on his chest and a bite mark on his ankle. 'Done' I said. He grunted and turned away from me. I put everything back to where it belonged.

I undressed myself to my underwear and jumped in bed. Derek faced me with his back. He was still mad or maybe a little insulted because I nailed him to the ground. I however wasn't so mad anymore but I wasn't planning to draw his attention so we could talk. No he could come to me and talk about what happened. I turned my back to him and closed my eyes.


	31. Chapter 31 Trust

**Little warning an M rate piece is in this chapter.**  
**Enjoy!**

I couldn't sleep and it started to irritate me, but not as much as the person next to me. It was obvious Derek had trouble sleeping too. He turned and turned, sighed and sighed and he kept grabbing his phone to see what time it was to fall back in his pillow with a big sigh, because he found out it was still no time to wake up.

I kept my back towards him so he didn't knew I was awake.

Suddenly a hand slipped over my hip and drew me backwards until my back met Derek's chest. I turned my head towards him and gave him a dry look. He looked surprised to see I was awake. 'Alright I'm sorry' he said rolling his eyes. My dry look kept glaring at him. He sighed. 'You were right. I was acting like a jerk. I should not pushed you against the wall and I should have listen to you when you asked me too' he said. 'And?' I said. 'And it wasn't fair from me to play with Kai like that' he said rolling his eyes.

'Good' I said. I turned my head back and crawled against the large boy behind me. 'It's just…' Derek started before I interrupted. 'Here we go' I said annoyed. 'I don't trust him' Derek said. I turned on my belly so I could look at Derek. 'What do you mean? You think he is going to rape me? Or is it because you don't trust me? You think that if I would be alone with him I would let all my breaks go and dive into a bed with him?' I said irritated. 'Of course I don't think you do that' Derek said offended.

I raised both eyebrows and looked at him. 'Maybe, I don't know' he sighed. 'For god sake. How many times do I have to tell you that I love YOU, not him. I'm really getting sick and tired of this. What do I have to do to convince you' I said. 'It's not you..' 'Oh no don't give me the it's not you it's me crap I'm not buying that' I interrupted him. 'I'm afraid to lose you. I said it I don't trust him. He knows you and he can use that in his plan of getting you. I don't know okay I'm..' He was really worried and it kind of hurt me to see that in his eyes.

'Listen I'll go to Kai tomorrow to talk and tell him to stop it. But you have to do something for me' I said. 'Anything' Derek said. 'Apologize to him' I said. Derek mouth opened to say something but I was faster. 'I don't want to hear a but or anything. You apologize to him, I'm going to ask him the same. Just please stop this okay. I'm not sure how long I can handle it to see you two fight. You are both important to me. I don't ask you to be friends but stop fighting' I said. Derek's eyes shifted between my right and left eye a couple of times. 'Okay' he said.

'Oh and one more thing' I said. Derek raised an eyebrow. 'Don't ever doubt me if I tell you that you are mine or do I have to bite you again?' I said smiling. The sexy half smile appeared on Derek's face that made me melt. 'I will' he said.

He moved me on him. Normally I would totally freak out and trying to not lie with my full body weight on a guy in case he couldn't hold me but not with Derek. For Derek I was light, he even told me once I should eat more because he thought I was to light. It's kind a good for you ego when a guy thinks you are light if you think you're not.

His hand trailed over my spine. A shiver of pleasure ran through my body. I let my head rest on his chest/shoulder while he continued to torture me. Believe me I tried really hard to ignore him but I couldn't. His hands slowly moved over my body and stopped at the back of my bra. _Ignore, ignore, ignore, ignore _I thought. One twist of Derek's fingers and my bra was loose. Like nothing happened my head stayed on his chest and I kept my eyes close.

'I know you want it' Derek whispered to me. 'And what makes you think that' I said. I moved my head up and fold my hands over each other so I could rest my chin on it while I was watch Derek. 'Are you seriously asking me that with that smell coming from you?' he said raising an eyebrow.

'What smell?' I asked playing dumb. Of course I knew what he was smelling. If girls get exited in a sexist way well they start to get wet and since my boyfriend was a werewolf he could smell that.

Derek rolled his eyes by my stupid question. I moved a little up so I could kiss him. He immediately kissed me back and forced his tongue inside my mouth. I placed my female part over his male part and started to grind over his lump.

Derek's hand moved directly to my ass and gently squeezed it. He really wanted to take off my panties because he kept playing with it trying to find a way to take it off. But he didn't succeed at least not if I stayed like this.

He flipped us over and his tongue found my neck while his hand pulled my panties down. I didn't know for how long Derek was holding back but it was obvious he really wanted to do this for quite some time. He was playing rough and I kind of liked it. It didn't took long before his joystick entered me, of course with protection we really learned from our mistake.

The worst thing was that I really needed to hold back by not groaning and moaning my pleasure all the time. One we were in a house with other people, two about 80% in the house was a werewolf with supersonic hearing.

I bite my hand the moment I came to be sure I wouldn't make a sound. It was obvious Derek really enjoyed my vocal problem. After we were done we kept kissing until.. Well I don't know I probably fell asleep.

I woke up by someone knocking on the door. I wanted to look up but Derek kind of laid half over me so I couldn't. He finally slept after two nights staying awake so he was still asleep. 'Breakfast is done' someone said from the other side of the door. 'We will be there in a minute' I said back. Without a warning the door opened. 'Luke please some privacy!' I hissed while it tried to crawl underneath Derek who was still sleeping like a rock. 'Wauw you really knocked him out' Luke said when he looked at Derek.

I managed to roll away and I sat on the edge of the bed covering my body with a blanket. 'Threw that, would you' I said pointing at my bra who laid across the room. A quick flashback crossed my mind when I looked at it.

'You know it's sexy but I think if we go shopping today I can find you the hottest set that mister sleepy can't resist' Luke said while he was observing my bra. 'Just give it' I said. I took on my underwear and stepped out of bed. Luke however was staring at Derek.

'That's mine you can't have it' I said teasing. 'Why? I mean can't I borrow him look at that body. I'm curious what is underneath the blanket. Does it fit his body posture?' Luke asked. 'Oh I'm starting to puke. I really don't want this conversation with you so get out before I start seeing pictures in front of my eyes' I said. 'But..' 'Get out' I interrupted him. A little offended Luke walked away.

I grabbed my hairbrush and threw it at Derek's head. 'Auww' he said while he moved up still sleep drunk. 'Ahh you're awake, good breakfast is ready' I said acting like nothing happened. 'You threw a hairbrush at my head so yeah I'm awake' Derek said. 'I wouldn't dare to do something childish like that' I said highly extravagant.

We came down for breakfast but only Luke was sitting at the table. 'Where is everybody?' I asked. 'Seems like you didn't look at the time. It's 1 pm' Luke said. My jaw probably hit the floor. My eyes shifted to the first clock I could find and indeed it was 1 pm.

After breakfast what you could call lunch I searched for Kai. First stop Adam. I knocked on the door and carefully opened it sure I wasn't interrupting a private chat or something. I found Adam alone who was trying to get out of bed. 'What are you going to ran the marathon?' I said. 'No I just wanted to get out' Adam said. 'How about you jump in bed again. You're not strong enough' I said. 'That's an order' I said when he wanted to protest. 'You abusing your authority' Adam grumbled while he was getting back in bed. 'I know' I said smiling.

'So you're here to hear my opinion about your mate I suppose?' Adam said. I almost forgot I sent Derek yesterday to Adam so he could do his "fatherly check" but I had no idea how it went. 'Actually I was looking for Kai but since I'm here you can spit it out' I said. 'I think he is a good guy. He cares a lot about you that is obvious' Adam said with a smile. I smiled back. I'm acting like it's a joke but I really do care about what others think of my mate, especially my pack. I'm their Alpha and if it happened I be out of town Derek have to take my place. So I want them to except him.

'Ahww look at you' Adam said when he caught my relieved face. 'Shut up. But do you know where Kai is?' I asked. 'I think he is in the garage' he said. 'How is he' I asked. 'I don't know mad, sad, hurt…' 'Alright I know enough' I interrupted Adam.

With a lump in my throat I walked into the garage. 'What do you want' Kai growled behind me. 'To talk' I said.


	32. Chapter 32 Going back

**Finally I got some time to write! Last week was one big chaos but I'm happy I can write again! So I'm sorry to keep you waiting for such a long time. I hope you like this one! Enjoy!=D**

'So you are going to tell me I'm an idiot, a jerk and it was all my fault what happened last night' Kai said annoyed. I raised an eyebrow. 'No I want to know what is bothering you. I know you and this isn't you' I said. Kai sighed and rolled his eyes. 'Fine than don't tell me. Keep acting like a dick it's great when you do that' I said sarcastic. I turned around and walked to the door.

'Wait' Kai said. I turned my head and gave him a dry look. 'Take a seat and I will talk' he said. I did as he told me and placed myself in a chair. Kai grabbed another one sat in front of me. 'You' he said. I shook my head 'A little more detail isn't going to hurt' I said. 'You are bothering me. You are my Alpha and my friend I care about you' he said. 'I know that' I said.

'I'm afraid he is going to hurt you' Kai said. 'Derek?' I asked surprised. 'Yes Derek' he answered. I was a little surprised normally when he talks about Derek he is giving him names this was the first time he didn't insult him. 'Okay but why do you think he is going to hurt me?' I asked calm. 'It's a feeling. I don't know why but when he walks by my hackles are standing up straight. And seeing you with him is making my alarm bells ring' Kai said.

'And what if I tell you Derek isn't going to hurt me and that I trust him' I said. 'I just don't trust him' Kai said. 'You don't trust him? Or don't you trust me? Do you think I'm making a mistake by choosing for Derek?' I said. Kai looked away and that was enough to answer my question. 'You've got to be kidding me' I mumbled to myself. Of course Kai heard me and looked up with a big question mark above his head.

'You two are more alike than you know. You don't trust me with Derek, Derek doesn't trust me with you. What am I doing wrong to make you both think I can't handle myself' I said a little irritated. I wasn't mad at Kai or Derek for not trusting me. I was mad at myself as I said what am I doing wrong.

'He doesn't trust you with me?' Kai asked surprised. 'No he sees you as competition' I said. A grin turned on Kai's face. 'Don't get all confident. I told you once and I will tell you again Derek is my mate and that isn't going to change. You know that' I said. 'Why him? Why not me?' Kai asked.

'It's…. well I don't know' I said. 'You know' Kai said with a pressing voice. I bite my lip while I was staring at the ground 'Don't get this wrong but I feel save with him' I said. 'And not with me?' Kai asked. 'What part of, don't get me wrong, didn't you understand? Of course I feel save with you but different' I said irritated.

'Different?' Kai said. 'Yes it's probably that same thing that is giving you the creeps when he walks by. That feeling is giving me the feeling I'm save. For you it's a warning because he is telling you to back off, but for me it is telling that he is watching over me and will do anything to keep me save' I said.

Kai looked a few seconds at me. 'Maybe you're right' he said. 'Good' I said. 'One more thing. I want you to apologize to Derek about yesterday. Before you going to protest and telling me I put him in the first place because he is my boyfriend. I asked him the same' I said. 'You asked him to apologize to me?' Kai asked surprised. 'Yes. You both were acting like jerks yesterday. You because off your short temper, he because he thought it was funny to play with you. So I want you both to say sorry and quit this stupid fight before I lose my temper. And you know what that's like don't you' I said a little threatened.

Kai swallowed deep 'Yes I know. So where is he?' Kai asked. 'Inside, somewhere' I said.

Kai and I walked back to the apartment. I found Derek with Dan playing cards. Derek looked up and met Kai's eyes. They still couldn't stand each other that was obvious but so far they didn't kill each other in the first seconds.

I found myself a place next to Dan looking into his cards acting like nothing special was going on. Kai reached his hand out to Derek. 'I'm sorry' he said. Derek grabbed his hand and gave him a weak smile 'Yeah me too' he said. 'But I will watch you and if you hurt her…' 'Same counts for you' Derek interrupted Kai.

Dan smiled at me. 'I'm surprised you pulled that off in less than a day' Dan said. 'Well I had a little advice from Dr. Phil' I said giving Dan a poke in his side. 'You gave her advice?' Derek asked surprised. 'I gave her a little look into how a man's brain work' Dan said proud.

A week past by while we were planning how to take the Edison group down. Meanwhile Carla came back together with Liz, Rae and Tori. After a long time of research, arguing, ideas and voting we came up with the best option.

We needed to take Davidoff out. We found out he was one of the top leading the Edison group as long as he is around we have problems. So the only option was to go back at school. So Chloe, Dan, Tori, Rae, Liz, Simon, Derek me and Jack, who was starting to be his normal self, were going back.

But not only us, Kai was going as a student, Carla was filling in the spot of Biology teacher. Adam was going for Gym teacher and Luke Drama teacher. I was surprised they didn't fill up the biology and gym class yet, Naomi and Trevor were gone for almost three months.

It was weird to go back at school. I only left for less than a month but Derek was gone for three and his pile of homework was high. Not that it stopped him I bet it will take him two weeks to catch up. Maybe three because I will ask for attention too.

I stepped out of the car and ran over the parking lot to a black Audi rs7 I hugged the car if it was my biggest love. 'God I missed you' I said to the car. I looked up seeing Derek rolling his eyes. 'Jealous?' I said smiling. 'It's a car' Derek said dry. 'I would be jealous if I were you, she really loves that thing' Kai said. 'Don't call my car a thing' I said a little offended. 'I'm surprised you don't have a name for it' Kai said teasing. I stick my tongue out to him.

Derek and Kai weren't best friends but they didn't challenge each other since I asked them to say sorry to each other. Most of the time they ignored each other and I was fine with that.

I got a lot of attention when I walked into the school. Since I took my bungee jump without an elastic cord I didn't wore my colour contact lenses and I still wasn't wearing them so all eyes were glued to mine. After some paper work we could go to our old rooms. Kai also got a room and guess what? He was sharing his room with, yes indeed… with Derek. Or actually Derek was sharing his room with Kai since Kai was the new kid.

'You were neighbors?' Kai asked surprised when he saw me sticking my key into the room next door. 'Yep' I said. I opened my door leaving the guys alone.

My eyes scanned the room I knew for a long time, they stopped meeting two bright brown eyes.


	33. Chapter 33 New roommate

It was not the person sitting on the bed that caught my attention it was what she did. In her hands was a small ice blue ball. It was a ball with energy maybe? Or was it fire? It was such a beautiful bright ball. I could stare at it for days because the shape was constantly changing, it stayed a ball of course but you know what those, let's call it energy balls, look like.

A squeak left the girls mouth when she noticed me. Immediately the ball was gone and her hands fold over her mouth. I closed the door behind me and gave the girl a small smile. She had bright brown eyes, I would call it a rusty colour. Her wavy, chestnut brown hair was long enough to fall over her shoulders. She smiled back at me and a kind of warmed feeling surrounded me.

'You're a Shaman' I said. Her eyes grew wider. 'I don't know where you talking about' she said. 'Don't worry I won't tell anyone. I'm Riley' I said reaching my hand out to her. 'Thalia' she said grabbing my hand. 'Nice to meet you' I said

I dropped on my bed and a big sigh left my mouth. 'Tell me' Thalia started. She turned around and sat crossed legged. 'Normal people would kind of freak out when they saw that' she said. 'So you are a Shaman' I said raising an eyebrow. A quiet curs left her mouth. 'So how did you know?' she asked. 'I've seen a lot of things you're not the first "supernatural" person I met' I said smiling. She smiled back at me and that warm feeling surrounded me again.

'You have met other Shamans?' she asked. 'No you're the first but I read a lot about it' I answered. Her eyes looked puzzled at me, not of what I said but she was trying to figure out what I was. 'Books are most based on lies' she said. 'Not those I read, I know about your healing abilities, reading aura's and stuff. Your probably a high rank in your kind if you can fill the room with happiness by only smiling' I said.

Her eyes looked surprised at me. 'I suppose I read the right books' I said smiling. 'Yes you did, so you said you've seen a lot what do you mean by a lot' she asked curious. 'You mean people? I've seen Witches, Wizards, Volvo-Demons, Necromancers, Exustio-Demons, Werewolves the only thing missing is a Vampire on my list' I said.

'So what are you?' Thalia asked. 'What do you think' I teased her. 'Oh come on tell me. You know what I am so it's fair I know what you are' she said. 'Take one guess and then I tell you' I said. Her eyes scanned me from head to toe.

'You should take out those colour lenses you wearing it distract me' she said. I chuckled. 'Normally I wear colour lenses but not right now' I said. Her mouth fell open. 'You have the most amazing, breath taking, beautiful eyes I've ever seen' she said. 'You're making my ego grow' I said.

'No I'm serious but I think you are a Witch' she said. 'Wrong, I'm…' a hand knocking on the other side of the door interrupted me. 'Who is it?' Thalia asked. I knew who that was I could smell it. 'It's for me' I said standing up and walking to the door.

A tall, solid, black haired boy with green eyes looked down at me. 'Are you done unpacking, dinner is ready' Derek said. I looked over my shoulder seeing I didn't even started with unpacking my stuff. I also caught Thalia looking curious to the boy in front of me. 'I'll be there in a minute, save something for me' I said. Derek smiled at me 'Something? Or more than something?' he teased me. 'Oh shut up' I said pushing my fist into his stomach. I probably hurt my hand more than I hurt him. Sometimes I think he is made out of steel.

'Who is that handsome guy?' Thalia asked curious when I closed the door. I heard Derek chuckle from the others side. Of course Thalia wasn't aware that Derek and I could hear more than normal people. 'That's Derek' I said. 'Do you think he is single?' she said. 'I'm pretty sure he's not' I said. 'Hmm well I can try to win him for me' she said. 'I don't think I'm going to allow you to do that' I said smiling.

'Why? Do you think I'm not….' She suddenly stopped. 'Ohhhh you are his girlfriend' she said. 'Indeed, but you can try of course but I'm sure he isn't going to dump me' I said. 'Why? Relations can break what is making you so sure he isn't leaving you for another girl or maybe you two aren't fit for each other' she said. 'Because he is my mate and I'm his' I said.

'You're a werewolf!' she shouted. 'Shhh not the whole school need to know' I said. 'I'm sorry but I never met a werewolf and my god I have so many questions!' she said jumping up and down. I wasn't used to people who were exiting about werewolves, even other "creatures" would choose to evade us rather than be happy and asking questions.

'You're not scared?' I asked. 'No. Why?' she asked curious. 'Let's eat first' I said changing the subject. 'Ahhh I want to know more about you' she said sounding a little disappointed. 'After dinner I will answer your questions' I said.

She jumped of the bed. It was then I noticed she was really small maybe a few centimeters taller than Chloe. 'Well let's go then. Oh and am I allowed to stare at your boyfriend only stare nothing more' Thalia said. I laughed 'You're funny' I said and I left the room.

I walked into the cafeteria and spotted my friends. The only spot left was next to Kai. And on the look on his face and that from Derek I knew he did it purposely. Instead of giving Kai his victory I walked to Derek and sat on his lap. His arm immediately warped around my waist and he stared at Kai celebrating his victory. I give them a week before they start fighting again.

'I heard you have a new roommate' Chloe asked. 'I do' I said. 'And does she have three chiwawa's, a pink wardrobe and the newest Iphone?' Tori asked. 'No. Well I don't know. At least not the pink wardrobe' I said. 'Where is Miss Piggy by the way?' I said scanning the cafeteria. I didn't have to search for long. I caught Samantha, my old devilish roommate, trying really hard to draw every mens attention.

Her clothes or well I couldn't call it clothes it was more like her underwear, were screaming for attention. Her make-up was as always too much, I bet the joker from batman looks even better. If that wasn't enough to spot her she was also laughing like a dumb goat by everything the guy next to hear said. If she wasn't laughing she was chewing her gum and winding her hair around her finger. I was surprised it didn't broke, the amount of hairspray made her hair like a rope or something but more fragile like glass.

Her identical twins, at least that is what I call them, were looking almost as ridiculous as she does. My eyes moved a little further and caught two eyes that gave me the creeps. Liam.

He was staring at me or maybe not? I looked to my side seeing Derek narrowing his eyes looking at the same guy I was. I kissed Derek's cheek. He turned his head to me and smiled while he grabbed me a little tighter. I turned my head to Liam and gave him a smile. His eyes however spit fire at me. I decided to ignore him.

I heard a lot of people whispering about me and Derek. They were making stories about what happened when we were gone, they were making stories about how we ended up together, and they were talking about my eyes. It was actually really funny to hear the accusations and weird fantasies.

I was done eating my dinner and made my way back to my room. Everyone looked a bit frightened at me, maybe because Derek and Kai were walking behind me like they were my bodyguards. I kinda felt disappointed when we reached our rooms. This would be the first time in a long one I would sleep alone again.

When Kai kept hanging around my eyes told him to go inside his room. When he left looked around to see if no one was around before I warped my arms around Derek's neck and kissed him. It was like we were secretly kissing and no one could see us. That was the reason I almost bite off Derek's tongue when my ears heard a 'Ohh wauw' behind me. I let go of Derek and turned around.

Thalia looked smiling at us. 'Good night' Derek said and gave me a quick kiss before he disappeared. 'I'm sorry' Thalia said looking at the ground. 'You don't have to be sorry if I really wanted privacy I wasn't standing here. Well let's hear you're questions' I said. I opened the door for here and gave her a you first sign.

**Yep a new roommate. This was the idea from ****_Vwannabee_****. I want to thank you very much for the idea! I hope you like what I did with it =) **

**If some else got any request you can always sent me a PM =D**


	34. Chapter 34 Questions

**Alright first I need to say something that isn't meant for everyone. A day or two ago I received a anonymous review. That review complained about the fact this wasn't a CHLEREK story. Now. I don't mind if people are disappointed about that and I don't mind people are telling me that but this review was going a little further by calling me a motherfucking bitch. **  
**It kind of pisses me off to bally-raging me anonymous. Again I don't mind if you tell me you don't like the story because it's not a CHLEREK or for every other reason but just don't start bally rag me and if you do be a hero and don't do it anonymous, so I can answer back in private and not like this.**  
**If you still do, the solution is simple. Don't like it? Don't read it and stay quiet. There are a lot of CHLEREK stories so you can read those.**

**Well I'm sorry for that it isn't meant for those who do like the story of course ;). But something to be happy about. The next chapter is done! I hope you like it enjoy! =D**

'Alright go ahead' I said when I sat down on my bed. Thalia sat on her bed right in front of me staring at me like I was an alien who just fell out of space. 'Are you allergic to silver?' she asked. I rolled my eyes. 'Oh please don't give me that crap. No I'm not allergic to silver, and to answer your next few questions. I can change whenever I want, the moon doesn't control that. I'm not changing into a half human half wolf monster just a wolf only larger. If you kill me in wolf form I won't change back into my human form. Yes I will be naked if I change because my clothes shred during the change, I undress myself before I change into a wolf to keep me from robbing my bank by buying new clothes every week. And maybe most important I don't kill people and eat them when I change I'm totally aware of what I'm doing' I said.

Thalia looked a little guilty at me. 'I'm sorry. There are so many facts I don't know what to believe' she said. 'I can understand' I said smiling telling her I wasn't mad or anything. 'I still have a few questions if you don't mind' she said. 'Sure, entertain me' I said. 'Can you hear and smell better than a normal human? And can you see as good at night as at day?'

'Yes I can hear and smell a lot better than normal humans. About the night vision. I can see better, the moon gives me enough light to see, but put me in a total dark room and I am as disabled as you are' I said. 'Really I thought you could see everywhere. So if I want to fight you I have the best chances in a dark black room' she said. 'No. I can still smell you and hear you' I said. 'You can't hear me if I stay quiet and don't move at all' she said. 'You need to breathe right? And I suppose your heart will keep pumping' I said.

'Really? You can hear my heart pounding? So you can tell if I'm nervous right?'. Her eyes were scanning me from head to toe. Not because she was scared of me but because she was really exiting and interested. 'Yes. So I will know if you are lying too' I said.

The next question left her mouth 'And you are way stronger than other people?' 'Yes I am and if the next question would be about if I can run a lot longer without getting tired? the answer is yes too' I said.

'And do you werewolves life in packs?' she asked. 'Yes we have three pack to be more specific' I told her. 'Awesome, can you turn me into a werewolf?' she said. 'Don't ever ask that!' I said a little sharper then I meant. The shocking look on Thalia's face made that clear. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that' I said quickly.

'May I ask why?' Thalia asked carefully. 'Number one is you probably won't survive. There is no human that survived the bite of a werewolf. It's our saliva that can turn people into us, it needs to enter the bloodstream. It isn't that if I drool a drop of my saliva on a small cut you turn into a werewolf. Only a deep bite will turn. But our saliva is more like poison to a human body only other werewolves can resist it. And two you don't want to be like me, believe me you don't' I said

'Why? Who doesn't want to be a strong werewolf. You can kick everyone's ass' Thalia answered. I chuckled 'This is not twilight. Yes I am strong and have sensitive senses like hearing, but it's not a great life. For one we need to change at least once a week if not our body will push us to the limit. Two I need to eat a lot of food to keep my energy level high otherwise my body will be too weak to change. Three I can't lose my nerve, if I do my wolf takes over' I couldn't finish the rest because Thalia interrupted me.

'Wait your wolf? You mean you have another part inside of you that is your wolf. Like two persons in one body?' she asked surprised. 'Yes you can call me schizophrenic if you mean that. My wolf is my anger side. But not only anger, also protective, playful and uhmmm well in nature everything works a little bit simple so it actually my wolf is thinking about growing up, finding a mate and getting a family' I said. 'You mean your wolf is thinking about sex' Thalia said dry. 'Yes it does but I'm not going to tell you any more about that, that would be awkward' I said quickly before I needed to explain myself.

'What will happen IF you would turn me?' Thalia said. 'You will be in pain and lose control ending up killing people and eventually you will die because your body can't handle the changes. There is a reason why we are strong and have a better stamina, if we didn't we wouldn't be able to change' I explained.

I could see she was a little disappointed to hear it. 'But your boyfriend, that handsome looking guy. He is a werewolf too? You said you were his mate too' Thalia asked. 'Yes he is but you didn't hear that from me' I said making sure she understood me. 'My lips are sealed' she said. I smiled at her 'Good'

We talked about other things before we decided to go to bed. Seems like Thalia was sent here from another school in the time I was gone. It's a shame she wasn't here from the start, we were getting along really well and I already saw her as someone to trust. I did the moment I saw her. It felt good to have a roommate I didn't want to strangle every time she opened her mouth.

I tried to fall asleep but I felt lonely in my own bed. I was used to crawl against a warm solid body, to an arm that kept me close to it, the sound of a calm beating heart that made me drowsy so I would fall asleep. I caught myself smiling when I thought about it.

After three hours I had enough. I jumped out of bed and walked to the hallway. I wanted to knock on the door next to ours but my mind quickly reminded me that Derek wasn't sleeping alone anymore. Kai was there too and I would wake him up if I made to much noise. I sighed and walked back to my door. I wanted to go back when the my neighbors door opened. Derek looked around the corner and signed me to come inside.

A little confused I did as he told. Once I was inside my confusion was gone. Kai's bed was empty. 'Where is he?' I asked. 'He wanted to look what was happening outside, patrolling to see what the hunters were doing' Derek said. 'He is what!' I said a little too loud. I fold my hand before my mouth as soon as I noticed. 'Did you told him not to go?' I asked. This time I whispered just in case one of the patrolling teachers heard me. 'I told him it was a really stupid idea and that you wouldn't like it if you found out' Derek said.

'You had to command him to stay' I said. 'I can't do that. Besides in case you didn't notice we don't get along very well if I start giving him orders and commands he will only get angry and he will certainly not listen to me' he said.

'You can command him. You are my mate, and I'm the Alpha of my pack, that means that if I'm gone you need to tell my pack what to do. And yes he wouldn't listen the first time. But he will do the second time after I told him he has to listen to you when I'm not around' I said. A grin appeared on Derek's face. 'No you can't boss him around all the time' I said. Derek's grin disappeared.

'But you weren't standing on the hallway to find out Kai was gone right?' Derek said. 'I couldn't sleep' I said. 'Really? And why is that?' Derek said teasing. I glared angry at him but I could feel my cheeks burn. 'You're stupid' I said. I turned around to walk away, but I knew I wasn't leaving, I knew Derek would stop me.

And as soon as I reached the door I was proven right. A hand next to me held the door close so I couldn't open it. I turned around and kind of bumped into Derek. A few months ago this happened too only then we both backed away and blamed each other for what happened. But now neither of us back away. Well actually I kind of did because Derek pushed me against the door before his lips were pressed against mine.

I won't get into further detail about the rest only that I saw every corner of his room. After that I fell asleep next to him.

However I woke up in my own bed. A little confused I looked around and started to think that I maybe dreamed about what happened last night. It was still early so I decided to go to swim. I hadn't done that in a very long time. I quickly grabbed my stuff and made my way to the swimming pool.

I was changing myself when I caught myself in the mirror. I tilted my head a little and walked closer to the mirror. Between my neck and shoulder was a fresh bite mark. I smiled when I looked at it. So I didn't dream last night, it really happened. I snapped out of my thought and continued with what I was doing.

I stood on the edge of the swimming pool staring down into the water. I took a deep breath and dived in. I forgot how much I loved swimming in the morning. I was swimming in every way you can. After maybe a hour I noticed someone was watching me. I was so busy with myself I didn't notice someone joined me by watching my morning routine.

I finished my last stroke and let my arms rest on the edge of the pool. 'How long are you sitting there' I said looking at the person in front of me. 'Ten minutes maybe longer' the guy before me answered. 'Was it interesting' I said smiling. 'You are always interesting to watch' the guy answered with a smile. 'Toady' I said teasing.

The guy walked towards me and reached his hand out to lift me out of the swimming pool. I grabbed it but instead of using it to help me get out of the pool, I put my feet on the edge and tried to pull the guy into the swimming pool.

'You're too light for that' he said pulling me up. 'And I'm stronger' he continued. I warped my arms around him and dried my wet body against him. I grabbed my hair and wrung in over his shoes. I stepped back and looked into the two green eyes that were sort of saying _are you serious?_

I gave a big smile in return and the black haired boy shook his head while he rolled his eyes. 'You're weird' he said. 'You already knew that before you decided to fall in love with me' I said. 'You can't decide to fall in … hrggg never mind' he said when he saw the look on my face. Somehow I was really happy and the meant that no matter what he would say I wouldn't take him serious.

'Anyway Kai found something out about the Edison group last night. We will go to the lounge during lunch to talk about it' he said. 'He did?' I asked surprised. 'Yes' he said. 'Well I'm going to shower so I'll see you with breakfast' I said. I was swaying my hips a little more that I usually do when I just walk. I peeked over my shoulder to the green eyed boy and let my eyes do the talking.

Once I closed the door of the changing room behind me it swung open again. 'Something wrong?' I said acting like I didn't knew what I was doing. 'Actually yes' the boy said. He closed the door behind him and locked it before he step before me. His hand moved to my back finding the string of my bikini top. I grabbed his hand before he could pull it.

A raising eyebrow answered my action. 'And what exactly are you doing?' I said still playing my role. 'You will find out' he said. The boy freed his hand and untied the back of my top. The next thing I felt was Derek's lips kissing my neck. They moved backwards and he grabbed the string of my bikini top around my neck with his teeth. He pulled but while he did I pulled his shirt over his head and stopped half way so it covered his face.

I quickly but silently ran to the showers before he could remove his shirt. I knew I was too late when two arms folded around my waist and pulled me back until my back met his chest. I turned around and let my tongue glide over Derek's collarbone. Before I knew it my feet were lift off the ground. I clenched my legs around his waist.

Together we disappeared into the shower.


	35. Chapter 35 Plan

**Pfff again a long time no chapter posted, I'm really sorry about it and I can't promise to update the next one by tomorrow. But it will be very, very soon. Well next chapter is done and I hope you enjoy it =D**

_Only ten more minutes. Come on, focus Riley. Pay attention for ten more minutes_. That was going through my mind while I was staring at the clock. It felt like the time was crawling. I had to wait ten more minutes before the bell would ring and then I would run straight to the lounge. Derek told me Kai found something out last night and my curiosity was a pain in the ass. It was making everything going slower than it used to be.

I was tapping my pen on the table, when a hand grabbed my arm. I looked up meeting Chloe's blue eyes. 'Stop that you're making me nervous' she whispered. 'Sorry' I whispered back. I stared down at my empty paper and looked at the clock again. _Serious only 30 seconds past?_

I sighed and slammed my head on the table. 'Miss Tsume you can sleep after class now get back to work' my teacher said. I groaned when I looked at the clock again. As bored as I was I started to draw. I'm not a excellent drawer or anything but you could put me in the box of "a little worse than good" drawers. It doesn't look stupid but it isn't outstanding.

First I drew a rose, next a palm tree on a desert island. In my head I was drifting away in my fantasies, who cruelly ended by someone poking in my side. I shook my head and looked to that person. 'What?' I said a little irritated. 'It's lunch time' Chloe said. Her eyes looked over my shoulder at my paper. 'Lunch time?' I asked confused. I looked at the clock and then through the empty class. Seems like daydreaming is the antidote for time killing.

'I suppose you were thinking about Derek?' Chloe said pointing at my paper. I looked at it. A black wolf was staring back at me. So in my daydream I kept drawing? Thank god I didn't think about this morning that would be awkward.

Chloe noticed my confusion. 'It looks great even if you didn't pay any attention to it in your day dream' she said. 'I suppose' I said while I felt my cheeks burn a little. I stood up and packed my bag. Normally I threw away my bored drawing pictures but not this one at least not yet.

Chloe and I hurried our way to the lounge. Once there we noticed we were the last one. I made myself comfortable in the couch. 'So spill it out' Dan said when all eyes were focused on Kai.

'I know where your parents and Ian are held captive' Kai said. All eyes grew bigger and mouths fell open when Kai spoke those words. 'And you are sure about that?' Adam said. He was still recovering from his "battle wounds" from freeing Jack but he looked good. Of course he was still in bandages and he was walking with a lame, but he was doing fine.

'Positive' Kai answered to his father's question. 'Then where are we waiting for let's go!' Jack said standing up ready to leave. 'Calm down' Derek said calm. 'Calm down? Calm down? Are you serious. Mom, dad and Ian are still in the hands of those bastards. You don't know what sick people those hunters are but we need to free them as fast as we can!' Jack shouted as his brother. 'I agree but you can't just walk in' Derek said. 'Hell yeah we can. We need to help them now! Or don't you want to save them?' Jack said. 'Enough!' Derek said angry.

Jack's last words hit him really hard. In the time Derek and I were living in the shack I saw him wrestling with the idea his family was captured by the Edison group. He tried to hide it but I knew he had a hard time with it and of course he did.

'Of course I want to save them but we can't just walk in that would be extremely stupid. We need a plan or we can give our self as prisoners to them, maybe wrapped in a ribbon' Derek said to his brother. 'We don't have time for a plan' Jack said. 'We do. And you are not going anywhere before we have a plan. Do you hear me?' Derek commanded him. 'You can't boss me around' Jack sneered at him. 'I can. Now shut up and listen' Derek said with a pressing voice.

A small smile appeared on my face. Derek grew in his Alpha leadership. He was getting more confidant and that resulted to that Jack did as he was told and Dan looked at his younger brother as a real leader. Even my pack was staring stunned at him. Derek looked at me for a second to find out if his reaction was right. That was the only moment he showed he was still a little uncertain.

'Derek is right we need a plan' Adam said. Adam is such a great guy. When I was little and I had to give my pack orders he was always there to support me. And having someone to support you is giving you the confidant you need. Right now Adam was doing the same with Derek. Adam winked at me when he saw I noticed his actions. I smiled back at him.

The next half hour we were plotting our plan to rescue Naomi, Trevor and Ian, as soon as the night will fall. I asked Kai to only tell me, Luke, Adam and Carla the place where they Edison held their "prisoners". It's not that I didn't trust the rest or well maybe I actually didn't trust them.

I didn't want to take the risk for someone to run off and do something stupid. So only me and my "ad-visors" knew where they were. I kept Chloe, Tori, Rae, Liz and Simon out of it just in case Dan, Jack or Derek was starting to ask questions. They are still werewolves and they can hurt them pretty bad if their emotions take over.

I know Derek was the one who told everyone we needed a plan but I didn't want to give him temptation to go alone. He is smart I know but emotions are stronger than mind. It's good Derek became Alpha, out all of his brothers he is the one that can stay cool and think before acting. If it was Jack who was the Alpha we all were right now running like idiots in the hands of the hunters.

There was one thing that was bothering me. Adam was still in no shape to join us during the rescue and we kind of needed him. The rest of the day I was thinking about our plan and about if there was any way Adam could join us.

Thinking makes a human tired, so when the day was finally over I crashed down on my bed. I still had some free time before dinner and a moment of no thinking would be fine. 'Rough day?' My roommate asked when she saw me lying on my bed, more dead than alive. 'You can say that'

I looked at her when it suddenly hit me. 'You're not leaving for the next hour do you?' I asked. 'Uhm no why?' Thalia asked confused. 'Good. I'll be right back' I jumped of my bed and walked outside the room before she could ask any more questions.

I was walking so fast I didn't notice I passed Dan and Derek. 'Riley!' Derek yelled at me. It made me snap out of my thoughts. Quickly I turned around seeing that they were about eight meters away from me. I waved at them 'Got to go, speak you later' I said while I was walking backwards. Stupid of course because I bumped into someone.

I turned around and apologized. Once I saw who it was I wanted to take my words back. 'Well finally we can talk again' Liam said with his creepy smile. 'I need to go bye' I said and walked passed him as fast as I could.

His hand around my wrist however kept me from going any further. Angry I glared at him. 'Let go' I hissed at him. 'And why should I listen?' Liam said pulling me closer. 'You are not my boss' he said.

'Because I will ripe your head of your body' a low voice said to Liam. His eyes grew wider, he was scared, but he didn't plan to let me go. 'Derek long time no seen' Liam said turning his head towards him. 'Let her go now' Derek growled at him. 'Oh boy you got a lot of anger right there. Why don't you take a deep breath and calm down' Liam said.

'You're right' Derek said. He smiled at Liam but I have to say even I was a little scared of him right now. Derek took a deep breath and before he blew it out he smashed Liam against the wall. It must have hurt a lot because the wall was cracked. I guess Liam was lucky Derek only used one hand instead of two. And I was lucky that, in Liam's shocked moment, he let go of my wrist.

I watched Derek and Liam who's feet didn't touch the ground. Derek held him up with one hand almost crushing's Liam's chest against the wall. I bet that if it was completely silent you could hear his ribs protest under the pressure.

'You listen to me, you little insect. If I catch you touching her, or staring at her for one more time I will twist that little neck of yours do you understand me' Derek growled at him. Derek was furious I knew because his eyes were darker than normally. It was letting me know that more wolf then Derek was threatening Liam.

The fact that Derek broke the wall by one single blow and Liam was still breathing after that, was drawing too much attention. I laid my hand on Derek's bicep who felt like iron so hard. His eyes searched mine and he slowly started to be his normal self. He looked at Liam, who was probably shitting his pants and trying to keep breathing. Derek's arm relaxed and Liam's feet hit the ground.

Teachers walked through the crowd to see what was happening. I looked at the frighten wolf before me. 'If they ask. It was your fault do you hear me?' I said. Liam nod one time and duck a little when he saw Derek looking at him.

'What is going on here?' a random teacher said. She was staring at the wall with an open mouth. 'Let me handle this Margret' a well know voice said. It was Luke. 'You three come with me' he said. As Luke asked us we followed him. 'I need to go to Adam' I said to Luke. I didn't had time for explaining the whole thing, I needed to go to Adam.

'Then go I think they can explain what happened without you' Luke said. 'Thank you' I said and I ran off. A little worried I looked over my shoulder at Derek. He gave me a crooked smile telling me he was okay and sending my butterfly's to fly through my stomach.

I ran to Adam's door and knocked on it. 'It's open' he said from the other side. I twisted the doorknob and walked in.

'I think you can join us tonight' I said.


	36. Chapter 36 Explanation

**Next chapter done! yay! I hope you like it. The final fight is coming and that means this story is going to end. I don't know how much chapters will follow from here but the end is coming. Enjoy!**

'In case you didn't notice I'm sort of messed up' Adam said pointing to his body. 'I know but I think we can fix that' I said. 'And what is making you think that?' he asked. The look in his eyes told me he thought I lost my mind, what made me kind of angry but there was no time for getting irritated.

'My roommate, Thalia is her name. She is a Shaman. She can heal you' I said. Both eyebrows raised on Adam's face. 'Shaman?' he asked. 'No she is a pony' I said sarcastic while rolling my eyes. 'And she said she can heal me?' Adam said ignoring my last words. 'No I didn't ask her yet. I first wanted to know if you want to get healed. Because if you do I will tell her what is going on' I said.

'You trust her that much? You've only been here for one day' Adam asked surprised. 'I know but there is something about her that gives me the feeling she is okay' I said. 'And what would you think her reaction will be when she finds out she is sharing her room with a werewolf? So far I know most people start running the other way' he said. 'Yes most but not all. Chloe didn't, Tori didn't, Liz didn't Rae didn't and she won't either' I said.

'You already told her didn't you?' Adam asked. I looked at the ground and mumbled a 'yes' out of my mouth. I closed my eyes ready to receive a lot of growling words about how stupid I am. But that didn't happen. I opened one eye and slowly looked up trying to read Adam's face. 'Well let's go then' he said. I opened my other eye and looked confused at the men before me.

'Are you going to stand there and staring or are you going to bring me to her?' Adam asked when I didn't react. I shook my head 'Sure'

We walked to the hallway and everybody was staring and pointing at me. Adam caught up a conversation and immediately glared at me. 'What the hell' he said. 'It was no big deal' I said. I turned around the corner and walked a little faster. When my eyes caught the cracked wall I knew Adam didn't let me go any further before I told him what happened.

He grabbed a key and opened an empty classroom, before dragging me into it. 'Speak' Adam said. 'There is nothing to say' I said. 'Nothing to say? Your boyfriend just smashed up a guy against the wall with one hand leaving that kind of damage on the wall and you call that nothing?' he yelled at me. 'Do you have any idea how much trouble can cause that to us? That was not human, no man can break a wall like that with one hand' he continued.

'Don't you think I know?' I sneered back at him. 'Than why didn't you stop him?' Adam yelled. 'Because I couldn't, he was protecting me' I said. 'Protecting you from what? Who can make your mate lose control like that?' he said.

He didn't yell at me anymore but he still glared furious at me. He was right, no normal men or woman can break a wall like that, and certainly not with only one hand. Maybe a big hammer can help but Derek didn't carried one. If anyone finds out how that is possible we were in trouble.

'I was making my way to you when I accidentally bumped into a guy. Liam Malloy' Adam's eyes grew bigger when I spoke out that name so I assumed he knew the guy. 'He is a werewolf but I presume you know like you probably know too that he is from the Sanguis pack. That guy is stalking me since I got into this school but this year he is going a little further than that. So back to the story once I bumped into him I wanted to pass him as quick as possible but he grabbed my arm not planning to let go' I said.

'So I told him to let go but he didn't listen. You have to know that Liam beat me up once and tried to rape me a couple of times. Besides that Liam is always luring Derek out. So what would you do if you saw your mate in the hands of a guy that only has bad plans with her?' I asked Adam. 'I would freak out' he said. He ended his sentence in a way that the next thing following was a but. 'But you are the one that can stop Derek from doing something like that' Adam said.

'And how do you expect me to stop him if everything happened in a matter of seconds. Don't you think I would be weird if I grabbed Derek's arm and stopped him? Had you have a good look at him. He is big, solid and very, very well-muscled. I might be tall but in the human world I can never hold Derek down. The next thing people will call me is superwoman' I said.

Adam opened his mouth but closed it when nothing came out. 'Adam I know this is wrong but humans will find an explanation for it like they always does. They probably say the wall was in bad shape anyway and needed to be replaced. If something impossible happens they twist it to make it possible' I said. 'Maybe your right' Adam said.

'Yeah maybe…. Anyway Derek and Liam are with Luke and he will find an explanation to tell Davidoff what happened. Now let's go to my room okay?' I said. Adam nod.

I ignored the staring eyes and made my way to my room.

'There you are. Are you okay? There is a lot of gossip going around that you've been….' Thalia stopped talking when she saw Adam. Her eyes shifted back to mine asking me what was going on.

'Thalia I need your help' I said. I closed the door behind me and we all found a place to sit down. 'My help?' she asked confused. 'Yes. Can you heal him?' I said pointing my finger to Adam. She scanned him from head to toe. 'That wouldn't be a problem. But you have to tell me why' she said smiling.

I knew she would ask why. Only knowing her for one day and I knew she was curious. 'Alright but you will never tell this to anyone. This men here, Adam, is a werewolf just like me. I told you there are three werewolf packs right?' She nod a yes. 'Well Adam and I are in the same pack…' I couldn't finish the rest because Thalia interrupted me. 'Is he your boss? Well you call it different uhm… Alpha right?' she asked.

'No I'm his boss' I chuckled. 'I'm the Alpha of the Lyall pack. That is my surname…' 'Your surname was Tsume right?' Thalia interrupted me again. 'That's my mother's surname. I will explain later why I use my mother's name' I said. 'And Derek?' she asked. I saw Adam glare at me in the corner of my eyes.

'Derek is the Alpha of the Souza pack. Tell me did you read the story named _The three families_?' I asked her. 'You mean the story about three gods who were punished and send back to earth to live a normal "non god" life?' she said. 'Yes. That story is a true story. Have you ever hear the other part?' I asked her. She started to think and I could swear a light bulb appeared above her head when she found what she was looking for. Not for real of course but the look on her face said it all.

'That is about your ancestors? I've read it in a book. One of the "gods" used his power for evil while the others controlled it for good' she said. 'Yes Derek and I are the great, great, great, great, and keep on like that, grandchildren from the two other gods. Now what do you know about the Edison group?' I asked her.

Her mood changed and so did everything around her. Sadness and anger filled the whole room. 'I hate those son of bitches' she said. 'Well the Edison group and the last werewolf pack named Sanguis are working together. Before you arrived her they captured Derek's whole family' I said. 'You weren't on a vacation I guess' Thalia said.

'No more than three months ago Derek's mother was captured by them. Derek and his brothers, his father and me were trying to free her. However it ended different than we expected. In the end Derek's father, mother and brothers were captured and Derek kind of disappeared from the earth. I figured that out before I disappeared to. We were in a rescue "mission" when I got separated from the others. I was surrounded by the edge of the valley when one of the hunter told me Derek jumped of the cliff behind me and so did I. There is a river down there that broke my fall so that is why I'm still alive. Wandering around I found Derek too. And we managed to get back here' I told Thalia.

She was looking at me and following every word I said. 'Derek has two of this brothers back but we are still missing his last brother his father and his mother. We found out where they are and we are going to save them but I need this big guy to help me with that' I explained.

'I want to join you' she said. 'Oh no you are staying here' Adam said. 'You think three werewolves are enough to save Derek's family?' she asked. Adam rolled his eyes. 'Tell her' he said to me. 'Actually we are going with one Witch, one Wizards, one Necromancer, one Volvo demon, one Exustio demon, and eight werewolves' I said. 'Your friends right? The one you sit with around the same table' she said. I nod.

'I knew it. I knew they were not normal humans' she said exciting. 'But I still want to join' she said. 'Don't get me wrong but you don't have any powers that involve fighting. You're a healer' Adam said. 'I know but those jerks took away someone really dear to me and I want to pay them back. I will not walk in your way I will be there to heal the wounded and I can do a little damage with my energy-balls not killing but I can send a men flying for a couple meters' she said.

'You can join us' I said. 'Riley!' Adam said at me full disbelieve. 'What. She can defend herself, she can help us and I know a little about payback. She can join us end of discussion' I said. 'But' Adam started. 'Adam!' I growled back.

He immediately shut his mouth. I only growl at him when I'm serious about something and he needs to shut up and listen to me. 'Fine' he said.

'Thanks' she said while she walked to Adam. She placed each hand on one shoulder. 'Don't worry it won't hurt' she said.


	37. Chapter 37 Joining

**And the next one enjoy! =)**

I can't really describe what happened. It was weird, that is what I could say about it. But Adam's injuries disappeared and that was important. Confused Adam checked his body. 'That was amazing' he said still not sure if he believed what happened. Even I was astonished.

'Adam. If you call everyone to the lounge then I will inform Thalia what our plan is' I said. 'I'm on my way' he said. He didn't show it but I knew he was really happy he could walk normally without being in pain. 'Thank you' Adam said before he left.

'Do you think the others will except me?' Thalia asked me. 'To be honest I have no idea. But I don't care, you are coming with us if they like it or not' I said. The next ten minutes I explained Thalia our plan.

'There are a lot of risks you take' she said. 'We know but I don't think we have another option' I said. My phone shook letting me know I received a message. _Everyone is in the lounge. Adam_

On our way to the lounge I could feel Thalia was nervous, but she wasn't the only one. I agreed to let her join us without the opinion from the rest of the group.

I wasn't worried about my pack they would obey me if I told them to. I was more worried about the rest. Chloe, Simon and Liz wouldn't complain but Tori and Rae would if they were not amused with my idea. I could probably convince Derek but he is stubborn so that could be a problem. And then we have Dan and Jack. I'm not worried about Dan but I am worried about Jack's reaction. He takes it hard, half of his family is captured and he isn't going to celebrate a party if I told him to look after Thalia when needed.

I grabbed Thalia's hand and squeezed it telling her it was alright. I could feel her energy flow from her hand through mine. Without a doubt she was strong.

As I expected there was the awkward moment when Thalia and I walked in and all eyes were staring at us.

'And who is that?' Jack said the second after we walked into the lounge. 'Thalia my roommate. She will join us tonight' I said qucikly but confidant. _Rule number one of being an Alpha never let anyone show your weaknesses so act like you are the boss._

'She is what?' Tori said. 'Come on Tori don't be like that there must be an explanation' Chloe said. So far my intuition was right. 'She is a Shaman. She is the reason Adam is walking around like he is 18 again' I said. Adam gave me a smile when I said it. 'Wait a Shaman? You healed my father?' Kai asked surprised. 'I did. Don't worry I know you're not jumping around that I'm joining you, but I promise I won't stand in your way. I'm with you so I can help by healing people who get wounded' Thalia said.

'Sound good!' Liz said exiting. 'You're not serious right? I'm not going to babysit a nurse' Jack said. 'Come on bro don't be like that' Dan said. 'What it is true' Jack said while his eyes glared at Thalia. 'She can defend herself. And if not I will so don't worry you can do whatever you want' I said to Jack.

My eyes caught Derek who didn't said a word yet. Instead he stood up grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the lounge. I could protest but it wouldn't matter. He made sure we were out of hearing range when he let me go. 'You could just asked me to follow' I said a little irritated.

'Are you insane?' Derek said. His reaction caught me off guard. 'I'm sorry?' I said offended. 'Do you know her? And with know her I really mean KNOW her' he said. 'No I don't' I said. Derek sighed and rolled his eyes. 'But I trust her' I continued. 'You can't trust someone you don't know. For as far we can tell she might be a spy from the Edison Group or something' he said. 'She isn't' I replied. 'How do you know?' he growled at me. 'Because I know' I kind of yelled back. He shook his head and turned away from me.

'You can bring us in danger by trusting a complete stranger' he said. 'Yeah maybe but if it wasn't for her Adam was stilling walking around like he had a wooden leg. She isn't a bad person, I can feel her emotions when she is close and when I started about the Edison Group she became angry' I said.

Derek turned around immediately and slammed his hand on the wall next to my head while he bended over me. 'You told her about the Edison Group?' he growled angry at me. I should crawl back maybe lower myself a little and feeling intimidated, but I didn't feel like that. Instead I straightened my back and took a step closer.

'Yes I did. And now drop that attitude of yours' I said calm. 'My what?' Derek said angry. 'Your attitude' I grabbed his arm and pushed it down. 'You can be angry with me fine but don't act like you are better than me. You know I won't back down. You already broke a wall and I don't blame you but now you are just being an jerk' While saying that I took a few steps forward while Derek was backing down. Until he didn't and I stood just a few inches away glaring furious at him.

'So like it or not. She knows everything and she is joining us tonight you can blame me afterwards if everything goes wrong' I said. Before he could say anything I turned away and walked back to the lounge.

Of course I didn't make it far. I was rudely pulled back by my wrist. 'You are acting like a spoiled kid do you know that' Derek said. 'Let me go' I hissed between my teeth. 'No. You are going nowhere before you explained why you trust that girl so much without knowing anything about her' he said with a low voice.

I could feel my heart raise, my blood speeding through my body while my mind kept filling with anger. 'I can stand here whole night' Derek said when I didn't told him what he wanted to hear. I was calming down a little but I didn't want to.

I can handle the anger but I was fearing what would come after. I didn't want to think about the real reason why I trusted Thalia. I could tell it's just something, but I would lie if I did. I knew exactly what the real reason was, and the moment I felt Thalia's anger, when I started about the Edison Group, a few minutes ago I knew it for sure.

My hands started to shake and I cursed myself that I did. I wanted to stay angry but I wasn't. 'Let me go' I said again. But this time it didn't sound like I really wanted to get loose. This time it sounded weak.

DPOV

There was something wrong. Something changed inside her I could feel it. I loosed my grab a little but I didn't let go. She turned her back towards me so I couldn't look at her face. It been a while since I saw her this fragile. I have seen her sad a couple of times but not like this. In a few seconds she felt broken.

The first time I saw here like this was when we were working on our biology project. I caught her staring at a picture of me and my family. I could tell from that moment there was something wrong. And I was proven right when she pulled me close without a warning, and cried for some time. I didn't knew why she was so sad, but I later found out it was about her family.

'Riley' I asked careful. I saw tears flowing over here cheeks. I gently grabbed her chin and turned her head towards me. 'Don't' she said turning further away from me. I pulled her towards me until her back met my chest. I warped my arms around her and let my chin rest on her head.

I felt her body shake when she gasped for air. I felt her nails digging into my arms while she held them, making sure I didn't let her go. But I wasn't planning to let her go.

Normally she would stop crying but it was only getting worse this time. Her quiet crying turned into sobbing and making squeaking sounds when she searched for air. Like the ground disappeared under her feet she felt heavy all of the sudden. She wasn't standing on her feet anymore.

We were lucky almost every student was in his own room but we couldn't hang around here. Not with her like this. Like it was my lucky day we were standing next to the janitors storage. We've "broke in" there before but for uhm… happier things.

I managed to get one arm back to stretch out for the doorknob. 'Come' I said while I tried to get us both into the storage. As I expected as soon as I let go of her she collapsed on her knees. I sat down next to her. I wasn't even sitting or she buried herself into me. I gently let my hand glide over her back.

After a long time she stopped crying. Instead she was sleeping. She cried for such a long time that she fell asleep from exhaustion.

This wasn't going to work. I grabbed my phone. _We are not going tonight. Derek_ I took the number on the top of my phone book and pressed the send button.

It buzzed when I received an answer. _I'll inform the others. Where are you? Adam_.

_Janitors storage_ I sent back.

I lifted Riley up and made clear no one was around when I walked out of the room. Maybe a few seconds later Adam came around the corner followed by an angry Kai. I was sure he would blame me for all what happened. 'Don't tell me you….' 'She's asleep' I interrupted Kai before he could accuse me for beating her up.

'What happened?' Adam asked calm. 'We were discussing about that Shaman girl' two eyebrows raised up. I sighed and rolled my eyes. 'Fine we had a fight.. don't worry only words' I said quickly before Kai could interrupt. 'I asked her why she trust that girl so much and suddenly she started crying until she fell asleep' I said. 'You made her cry? You are an asshole! Why are you making her cry I swear if you didn't carry her I would…' 'Kai enough!' Adam growled at his son. 'But..' Kai stopped talking when his father looked at him.

'Do you know why she was upset?' Adam asked me. 'She didn't say, I think it about her parents but I'm not sure' I told him. 'Kai would you mind to sleep in my room for tonight' Adam asked. 'What and leave that dickhead alone with her. No way' Kai said. I couldn't blame him if it was the other way around I would probably react the same.

'Here you take her. I'll go to Dan and sleep there' I said. Every cell in my body screamed to keep her close but this was probably better. If she wakes up and sees me, she maybe start crying again. And it's hard to admit but I trust Kai to keep her save. I placed Riley in Kai's arms. I moved back but something stopped me. My shirt.

'Seems like some doesn't agree' Adam said. A hand hold tight on my shirt. She did this before the night we came back from the Zoo. She ended up sleeping in my room with my shirt in her hands. The next day my father found her in the bathroom thinking we had sex. It was really awkward.

A smile appeared on my face when I thought about it. I grabbed her and tried to unfold it. 'No. I will sleep with my father you need to talk anyway so here' Kai said giving her back.

'Thanks' I said. 'Yeah, yeah don't get nice to me okay. I still keep an eye on you' Kai said. 'I wouldn't expect something else' I said.

**I thought it was time for a DPOV I hope you liked it**


	38. Chapter 38

**I'm so, so, so, so sorry it took me so long to update the next chapter. So I have a long chapter in return for you. Again I'm really sorry I hope you like this one. Enjoy! =D**

_I was in the middle of a dark forest and I was running. Something was following me, I didn't know what but I knew it wasn't good. I had no idea where I was going but I needed to stay away from what was following me. I dodged the branches, I jumped over tree roots, I did everything to escape what was chasing me._

_My feet were hurting, my lunges were burning and my heart was beating so fast I was sure I was having a heart attack. I looked over my shoulder. I didn't see what was following me but I saw it was coming closer. I pushed my body to run even faster. _

_Before me I saw someone standing but it was too far to see who. Was it save to run to that person? Maybe that person could help me? Or maybe not? _

_I decided to give it a chance. As I was getting closer I saw more than one person. There were tree, one was sitting on his knees while the other two held him down. My eyes grew bigger when I saw who were standing there._

_Liam and Davidoff were holding Derek down. 'No let him go!' I screamed as I tried to get closer. They were laughing at me. 'I swear to you, if you don't let him go right now I will kill you!' I growled. _

_Something was wrong I was still running but I wasn't getting any closer. Liam and Davidoff were laughing harder. 'You don't get it do you? No matter how hard you try you will always be alone' Liam said. 'I said let him go!' I screamed. _

_Finally I was getting closer. In a split second I changed myself and launched an attack on Liam and Davidoff. As soon as I did they disappeared. I changed back and ran to Derek. He was still sitting on his knees. 'Derek? Are you alright? Did they hurt you?' I said. I placed my hand on his shoulder. His body was cold. I quickly moved my hand back and Derek collapsed on the ground. _

_'No, no this can't be true. Derek wake up… I said wake up…' my body felt numb, this wasn't happening. 'Derek!' I yelled at him. The empty look in his eyes told me he wasn't going to answer, he wasn't going to wake up. He was dead. _

_Tears left my eyes. 'Please Derek wake up. Don't leave me here alone. I can't be alone. You need to be with me. Don't be dead, please don't..' _

_'Wake up!' I yelled at him. I slammed my fists in his chest, before I collapsed. It felt like my heart was ripped out of my body, never to return. I was alone…._

_A creepy low laugh made me jump up. A black smoke was dancing before me. The smoke changed into four people. My father, my mother, my brother and Derek. _

_'Why didn't you save us' my brother said. 'I-I-I-' stammered out of my mouth. 'You are weak, you can't even control yourself' my father said. 'That's not true!' I said. 'It's your fault we died you weren't there to save us because you are weak!' my mother said scoffing. 'I was five!' I said full disbelieve. _

_'I thought you loved me' Derek said. I turned my head to him. 'I love you, you know that' I said. 'Then why didn't you save me. Why did you let me die?' he said. 'I was trying but…' the four people I love the most disappeared into the black smoke again. _

_'You will always be alone. You can't save the people you love. Your weak' the smoke repeated again and again and again as it faded away._

I was sitting straight up in my bed. I was bathing in sweat while my heart beating out of my chest. My eyes were scanning through the room. _Where am I? How did I come here? What happened?_ was going through my mind while I was trying to calm down.

A groan coming from the other side drew my attention. It was Derek. He was sitting on the ground and behind him was something that supposed to be his bed but it was more a pile off wood and sheets.

I jumped of my bed and ran to him. Without any word I sort of crawled inside him._ I had a dream, it was just a dream. _I kept repeating in my head. I tightened my grab to be sure Derek wasn't going anywhere. When I did, I heard Derek groan again. I looked up and saw he was in pain. I quickly let go and sat right next to him. 'Are you alright? What happened? Do we need to go to the nurse? Is it bad? Are you bleeding?' was coming really fast out of my mouth. 'Wow, wow calm down Riley. I'm fine just some bruises' he said while he was getting up.

I was still sitting on the ground. Derek looked down at me. 'You are not alright, are you' he said calm and soft. I shook my head and looked to the ground. 'Come' he said reaching his hand out to me. I grabbed it and he lifted me up on my own feet.

I suddenly release where I was. This was Derek's and Kai's room.

Derek sat down on the not broken bed that belonged to Kai. He signed me to sit next to him. I couldn't think anymore. It felt I was on drugs and I had no idea what to do anymore. I couldn't think or do things by myself. I was probably in some sort of shock.

'What happened?' I asked while I sat down. 'I wanted to ask you the same' Derek said. 'I had a nightmare that's all' I said. 'That's all? Are you sure? Because it didn't look like a normal nightmare to me' he said. I raised an eyebrow. 'What do you mean? And how did I get here? Where is Kai?' I asked. 'Kai is staying by his dad. Do you remember what happened yesterday?' he asked.

I really needed to focus on that, my brain wasn't working on full speed and that was probably easy to read from my face. 'I mean after you told everyone the Shaman girl was joining us' he said to help me think.

It worked because I was re-living yesterday night in my head. 'We had a fight' I said. 'Yes and then you suddenly broke' Derek said. 'Not suddenly! You kept pushing' I said a little irritated. 'Pushing? I only asked you one question' he said.

I turned my head away furious. He was right and I hated that. 'Just tell me what happened' I mumbled. 'No' Derek said with a low voice. I turned my head back to him glaring angry into his green eyes. 'What do you mean no?' I hissed between my teeth. 'First you tell me what your dream was about' he said. I rolled my eyes and stood up to make my way to the door.

'Oh hell no' Derek said. As it happened a few times before he slammed the door close before I was done opening. 'I need to go to class' I said. 'No you don't' Derek said. 'Uhmm yes I need to. We're on school it's a regular day and I need to go to class. You too probably we already missed a lot of classes' I said. 'I know. I'm not stupid' Derek said. 'Not?' I said sarcastic. 'No. I told you were sick so you don't have to go to class besides it 11:00 AM so you missed two classes already' Derek said.

I tried to be angry but I couldn't. Reason one: I had no right to be angry he should be angry with me by acting extremely stupid. Reason two: After my dream I'm only happy to see him alive and breathing. Reason three: He took care of me after I had a sort of mental breakdown. Reason four: He was standing really close and I badly wanted to kiss him.

'Fine' I said walking to the bed again. I sat down with my knees pulled up against my chest. 'It was weird' I started. I pulled me knees even closer. 'I was in a forest. I was running away from something. I was scared so I kept running' I chuckled when I said that. 'Scared….' I whispered. I was quiet for a moment. 'From what were you running?' Derek asked. I looked at him. He was leaning with his left shoulder against the wall looking at me with crossed arms.

'I don't know. I only knew I needed to get away from it. I kept running for hours when I saw someone. Three people a few meters away. Davidoff, Liam and..' I paused and swallowed. 'And you' I said.

I wanted to stop talking, I didn't want to think what happened next. 'And?' Derek asked. It kind of irritated me he was standing there and just watching. I wanted him next to me, hold me, tell me I'm fine, that it was just a dream, to make me feel I was not alone.

'I-I-I told them to get away from you. They were holding you down. At least I thought that. I told them again and again. But they were just laughing. And I figured out why when I finally reached you. You were… You were….You….' My vision when blur but I blinked my tears away. 'You were dead' I said with a cold voice that made me scared from myself.

'And all of the sudden there was a black smoke and it changed. Into Isaac, Hailey and Scott' I said. It was the first time I spoke the names of my parents and my brother since the day they died. No one knows their names not even Chloe. And as I suspected my whole body filled with emptiness when I spoke out their names. I read the surprise of Derek's face when he noticed I told the names of my family. He asked me a couple of times but I told him I would never do that.

I felt my body shaking but I continued my story. 'They told me it was my fault I didn't save them, and you appeared too telling me the same. It was my fault and I will always be alone' I said staring at the ground.

'You are scared…' 'Of being alone. Yes' I cut Derek off. 'Go ahead call me weak or stupid or weird' I said irritated. 'I won't do that' Derek said while he sat next to me (finally). 'Besides you won't be alone. I'm here' he said warping his arm around me and pull me closer. 'But for how long?' I said. Derek raised an eyebrow. 'Forever of course I won't leave you, you're my mate' he said. 'I didn't mean leaving me for someone else….' I said with a depressing voice.

My chin was lifted up by a finger. 'Stop thinking like that' two concerned looking eyes said to me. 'I can't lose you' I said while a tear rolled over my cheek. 'And you won't' Derek said before his lips pressed mine.

'Promise me' I said. It was stupid to ask. No one can promise something like that. So when Derek said with a convincing voice 'I promise' I broke. Again I cried like I did yesterday but it was different. Yesterday I cried because I was sad, I was hurt, not by Derek but another reason. Now I was crying because I was happy, or something like that it is hard to describe.

DPOV

Great awesome job…. I thought when the girl next to me broke out in tears. I'm back to where I was yesterday. 'I'm sorry I didn't mean…' I stopped talking when two yellow, green eyes looked up to me. She was smiling? 'Thank you' she almost whispered.

We sat down for maybe a half hour just holding each other nothing more. And nothing more needed to happen. I was leaning with my back against the wall with my eyes closed. Riley's head was resting on my shoulder while her finger was drawing circles on my chest.

'You didn't tell me what happened' she said. 'It isn't important' I said. 'Just tell me and I decided if it is important' she said. I sighed 'Fine'.

'I brought you here last night and I went to sleep. At least I tried. All of the sudden you were turning and kicking so I figured out you had a nightmare. I wanted to calm you down a little so I lay down next to you and tried to hold you, normally that works' The look on her face told me enough so the next question wasn't a surprise. 'You did that before?' she asked. 'Yes. A couple of times. You will calm down when I do that' I said. A blush appeared on her cheeks as she looked away from me.

'But you didn't this time' I continued. 'You struggled a lot almost the whole night. Sometimes you stopped for a few minutes. But then you started again. You did that until you kinda threw me across the room before you woke up' I said.

Her mouth fell open. 'I-I-I threw you? In my sleep? I-I-I did that?' she said pointing to my bed or what was left from it. 'And you call that not important?' she said. 'My bed is broken that all. So…' a groan of pain kept me from continuing my line. 'I call that important' she said. Her hand was on my back and she just pushed on it.

'Take of your shirt' she commanded. 'No' I answered back. 'Fine' she said. It was kind of weird because she never agrees until she got what she wants, but I suppose I shouldn't start complaining.

'I want Thalia to join us. I will look out for her' she said all of the sudden. 'She can if you tell me why' I said. She didn't look happy when I said that but I didn't care. 'She wants revenge for someone and I can understand that' she said. 'Because you had that same feeling until you killed the Sangius Alpha' I filled in.

'No. I still have that feeling. He wasn't the only one to blame there were more and I want them dead, really I want them dead. And I know revenge doesn't solve anything as people say. It won't bring my parents back or my brother but the feeling that the one who killed them isn't alive anymore gives some sort of peace inside. Like I finished some sort of chapter and I can leave anything behind to live my own life'

A knock on the door cut of our conversation. I stood up and opened the door. 'Hi Derek' a middle age man said. 'It's for you' I said to Riley. She jumped of the bed and walked to the door as I sat down on the bed again.

'Adam?' she said surprised. 'Aren't you suppose to teach students how to climb in ropes or making them do suicide runs?' she said. 'No I don't. I came to see how you were doing. And ask you to come to the lounge at dinner time' he said. 'I'm fine. And we will be there' Riley said. 'You don't look fine' Adam said. 'Well thanks for the compliment' Riley said sarcastic. 'You know what I mean' Adam said irritated. 'Really I'm fine. I'll see you at dinner time' she said. Adam waved his goodbye and she closed the door.

'I'm taking a shower I smell horrible' she said taking of her shirt. I would lie if I said I didn't enjoy looking at her. She just had an amazing body with the curves on the right place. As soon as she noticed me gazing she had the playful smile on her face when she is about to do something to tease me.

However her look changed into two big eyes staring above me. 'What is it?' I said as I wanted to look above me. 'No stay still!' she said still focusing on that thing I had no idea what it was. 'Don't move' she said walking closer. Suddenly she made a sprint. Her knees were on each side of my legs. Her breast were literally in front of my eyes and her hand flat on the wall like she hit something.

'Dammit' she said. I looked up in first place to see what she hit or not but seconds and maybe even more important was to calm myself down a little and stop staring at her amazing, hot, big (alright that is enough) breasts. 'What is it?' I asked. 'There was a huge spider on the wall but it's gone' she said. I rolled my eyes. 'A huge spider doesn't disappear, you can stop lying' I placed my hands on her hips to move her down so I could look at her face. 'I swear there was a spider! Maybe it fell than it would be in your shirt' she said. She tried to keep a normal face but she failed in it.

'Very funny but no I'm not taking of my shirt so you can look at my back' I said annoyed. 'What? You think I do such a thing?' she said very bad acted. 'No I don't think you do such thing. I know you do such thing' I said.

'You're stupid' she said. 'What? I'm stupid? You are stupid' I said. 'Auww that hurts my feelings' she said bad acting again. 'Yeah well mine too' I said. 'You're not important' she said teasing. 'You little..' 'I'm not little, actually I'm quite large' she cut me off. This conversation was leading nowhere she was just annoying me, playing with me. The only question was why, what did she want from me.

'Is this the part I should appologize?' she said. 'Well you will make my day when you say sorry' I told her. She never say sorry she is to stubborn for that, unless it is about something really serious. 'I won't say sorry. You know that' she said. 'Than go take a shower' I said pointing to the bathroom. 'I wanted to make it up to you' she said while her hand rested on sensitive part in my pants 'But since you want me gone I will go'

She was getting up but in a split second I pulled her back. I don't know how she does it but she sometimes she does something that will make me go crazy. Somehow I hated that she had so much power but I kinda liked it too.

'Something wrong?' she said with a dry look on her face. 'Yes you're wearing to much' I said before I pushed her down on the bed and let my tongue glide of her body. Her moans made me go crazy, I really wanted to ripe her clothes off but I still had some self-control. She grabbed the back off my shirt and pulled it over my head. Her hands traveled over my upper body gliding lower and lower.

I was so caught up in the moment that I was confused when I suddenly was lying down on my stomach and Riley was sitting on me. I took me a few seconds to realize what she did. I already found it strange she didn't push me to take of my shirt to look at my back. Instead she used another way to get what she wanted. I knew there was no spider she was luring me out by pushing her breast almost in my face. And when I didn't react the way she wanted she started talking nonsense until I would tell her to go so she could make her move. And it worked.

'You are terrible' I said irritated. 'No you call it smart' she whispered in my ear. I tried to push me up but I failed having a werewolf girlfriend isn't always that much fun. 'It looks terrible. You need to see the nurse' she said. 'And then what? She says it bruised I already know that' I growled. 'Fine then let Thalia take a look at it' she said. 'What? The Shaman girl? No way maybe you didn't notice but she is gazing at me every time she sees me. It freaks me out a little' I said. 'That is because she thinks your good looking' she whispered in my ear.

'She told you that?' I said full disbelieve. Riley had loosened her grab, or whatever you can call it, so I turned on my back. 'Yes she asked me if you were single. Once I explain you weren't and I was the lucky one to have you she was a little disappointed. Instead she is staring at you' she explained.

She bent over and kissed me but I didn't kiss her back. A frowned eyebrow was the result. 'You just tricked me and now you expect it's all okay?' I said. 'Alright, alright I'm sorry you are not as smart as you think you are' she said. I gave her a dry look what made her smile. 'I'm sorry I'm better than you' she said teasing me again. 'You are not making it better. Actually you are making it worse' I said rolling my eyes.

'Yeah I thought so too. I'm not really good at apologizing. Probably because I never do that' she said. 'Sometimes I'm asking myself why I love you' I said. 'Oh I know why' she said before her tongue found my neck and slowly moved down while her hands were unbuttoning my pants.

'_Come on stay focused don't let her have this control on you men'_ my wolf said to me. Normally my wolf is driving me crazy on moments like this but right now he didn't. We are an Alpha but right now Riley was the one pulling the strings. And Alpha's doesn't let someone else have control, it makes you look weak.

But this wasn't just someone. This was my girlfriend, my mate, the girl I give everything for. So giving her some control isn't bad besides she is an Alpha too. I shook my head to caught out of my thoughts.

Riley was just playing at me. She kept licking at the border of my pants not moving down, it is the worst torture you can think of. 'Something wrong?' she asked playful. I narrowed my eyes. 'Do you want something?' she asked. I signed her to move up and she did as I told her. Within a second I flipped us over. It was my turn.

'Now what?' she asked while she was trying to break out of my grab. 'You're going to say you're sorry' I said. 'I'm sorry you let your hormones think for you'

'Okay as you wish' I said. I kissed her deep and let my hands travel over her body. My hand disappeared in her pants giving her some pleasure. She moaned her excitement what made it hard for me to stay focused. I took off her clothes and continued where I was left. She started moving her body letting me know she was close to her orgasm. The moans became louder and then I stopped.

Her eyes spit fire at me. 'I hate you' she said. 'Well just say you're sorry' I said teasing. 'You will regret this' she said threatening. 'Probably yes, but now I'm enjoying it. So do you want to say something?' I said. She kept silent. I moved my hand on the inside from her leg to torture her a little more.

'If will strangle you when I break free' she said threatening. 'I don't hear you say what I want to' I said. My hand traveled close to her pleasure button but didn't touch it. 'Fine, fine. I'm sorry it was mean of me to trick you like that' she said. 'And?' 'And I won't do it again' she said annoyed. 'Good' I said smiling letting her go.

Before I knew it I was lying on the ground with Riley on top of me letting everything go.

'I should do this more often because this was amazing' I said while we were resting. 'How about no' she said. I smiled at her.

She jumped up and looked down at me. 'Want to take a shower?' she asked.

**If you found any mistake in this chapter please sent me a PM than I can change it. I sometimes forget to write down a piece but in my head I did it. It's weird I know... So if you find any mistake tell me which line and I will fix it. Thanks!**


	39. Chapter 39 Surprise

**I know it is been a while for me to update again. I'm getting to the end on this story and I'm delaying it maybe a bit on purpose but I'm also very busy with work and stuff so I have a hard time finding time to write. I'm sorry for that. On the bright side I've got a new chapter and I hope you enjoy it!**

I was dressing up in my clothes from yesterday after a very interesting shower. 'I'll go to my room get some clean ones' I said pulling on my shirt. 'Sure, I'm going to get some food' Derek said with his half naked body. You should think I was getting used to the sight of his well-developed torso but I wasn't. Every single time I was drooling when my eyes were scanning his body.

The snap of two finger made me land on earth. 'Should I turn around for you? Or did you had a good look?' Derek said teasing. 'Shut up' I said looking away while my cheeks started to burn.

'What?' I said when Derek was still standing before me and not moving. 'I said you are standing for my closet but apparently you didn't hear that' he said. I looked over my shoulder to be sure I was standing in his way. 'I heard you' I lied 'but I prefer you without a shirt' I said smiling. 'I noticed that but I don't want everyone staring at me while I'm getting breakfast/lunch for you' he said. 'Fine' I said a little disappointed moving away from the closet.

'I'll be right back' I said leaving his room to get to mine. I opened the door to see something I didn't want to see. 'Sorry' I said quick and closed the door of my room as quick as I could. Derek walked out of his room. His eyebrow raised when he saw me standing with a weird expression on my face. 'Your room is there' he said pointing to my door.

I gave him a dry look. 'I know that' I said . 'Then why are you still standing here?' he asked. 'Because...' I stopped talking. 'Because?' Derek asked. I was still thinking what I just saw. Did I saw it right? Was it really what I thought I saw? 'And she is of the planet again' Derek said rolling his eyes. 'No I'm not!' I said a little irritated. 'It's just uhm… I thought I saw Thalia and Kai kissing' I said slow not sure if I was right.

'And she was right' a male voice said behind me. I jumped up and immediately turned around. Kai was hanging in the door way. 'Really?' Derek asked Kai. The way he asked told me Derek wasn't believing it. 'Yes really… Why? Is it impossible to kiss with a hot girl?' Kai said irritated. 'Here we go' I mumbled to myself. A bit too loud because four eyes were looking at me.

'Stop staring, anyway I'm happy for you but I need to change my clothes now' I said walking past Kai. 'Bye' I said when I slammed the door in Kai's face. I could hear Kai and Derek picking a fight with each other but I didn't want to pay any attention to it.

'Look at you' I said smiling at Thalia. Her cheeks were red, her eyes were sparkling and she had a big smile on her face. 'Shut up' she said looking away. I chuckled and walked to my closet to search for clean clothes. 'I'm sorry' she said. I raised an eyebrow at her. 'Sorry for what?' I asked her confused. 'Kai told me Derek and you had a fight, about me' she said looking guilty.

'You don't have to be sorry for that. It was my choice to ask you to join and I knew there was a bigger chance that Derek disagreed with me then agreed. Besides we talked and he is fine with you joining us' I said. 'But Jack? He isn't all happy about it. When you and Derek were gone he kept repeating he wasn't going to babysit me' she said. 'Jack has to listen to Derek, so he can mutter and complain as much as he want but if Derek tells him you are coming Jack can only agree' I said. A small smile appeared on her face.

'Now tell me how did you and Kai end up glued to each other' I asked her while I was busy changing my clothes. Her cheeks turned red. 'After you left, Kai walked to me and leaded me to the couch giving me a drink and made sure Jack wasn't going to hard on me. I don't blame him, if it wasn't for me you already saved them yesterday now you all have to wait. When it was taking to long for you two to return he went out looking for you. When he came back he was upset mumbled something about Derek making you cry, I don't know I didn't heard it very well. When I asked him what happened he told me that he had to sleep somewhere else because you stayed with Derek. So I offered him to stay here. We talked a lot about and well somehow we ended up kissing and we did again this morning before you walked in' she said.

'Well good for you, Kai is a great guy' I said. 'You two are close aren't you' she asked. 'Yes I know him for a long time and we share some secrets' I said. 'You don't mind that we might become you know.. I mean we know each other for a couple hours and we are not yet together but maybe after a while' she had a hard time explaining what she meant to say.

'Are you asking me permission that you and Kai are allowed to date? I'm not his mother and if you have to ask someone if it's okay you have to go to Adam, but I'm sure he will be totally fine with it you are not 14 anymore' I said. 'But you are his Alpha right?' she asked. 'Yes but that doesn't mean I'm controlling every ones love life' I said.

'Then what do you do as an Alpha?' she asked. 'Protecting my pack' I said. 'Okay I seriously know nothing about werewolves but in my way of seeing things it seems more like you need your pack to protect you or am I wrong about that?' she asked.

'Your sort of right about that. I need them and they need me. The big difference is that I'm the one who is making the decisions on what we do and what we don't do' I said. 'But everyone can make a decision right?' she asked. 'True but not everyone can lead. If you can't lead no one will listen to your decisions and you end up with chaos' I explained to her. 'But then why you? Why are you an Alpha and why is Derek and Alpha and not Jack or Dan?' she asked.

'The fact that I'm an Alpha is kind of unique. All Alpha's are male my father, my grandfather where all Alpha's. If an Alpha turns 55 or he dies his leadership will be passed on to one of his sons. The actions of those sons are critical to who is going to be the next leader. So it's not the first born who will be the Alpha. In my case, my brother was the one who had to became Alpha but since he died it somehow turned out I was the next Alpha the first female. You have to know that if an Alpha with no sons dies his leadership will pass on to his brother' I told her.

'But what if he doesn't got one? I mean in your case if you die, there is no one who can follow you up' she asked curious. 'The most important thing is that the one who is the Alpha has the blood from the first Alpha in his veins. If you watch my pedigree you will see Lyall the first Alpha is my, great, great, great, and keep on like that, grandfather. I'm the closest one to him, if I die without having sons nature decides who will be Alpha'

Thalia cut me off. 'The one who is closest to Lyall the first Alpha' she filled in. 'Yes'. My stomach started to rumble making me remember Derek was probably long back with breakfast. 'Sorry, I need to go I will explain the rest another time or maybe Kai can' I winked at her.

'Ahh come on you are in the middle of your explanation' she said. 'Sorry I will have an angry boyfriend if I'm not coming back' I said. I waved her goodbye before I left and walked to Derek's room.

'Did it take you so long to find a new outfit?' Derek said the moment I walked in. 'I'm sorry it took so long, I was talking to Thalia and I kind of forgot the time' I said putting on my guilty I'm sorry face. 'Talking about what?' Derek asked.

I landed myself next to him on the bed and stretched out over Derek's lap for a grape that was standing on the tray next to him. 'Stuff' I said with my mouth full. 'Stuff? Yeah very clear I know exactly what you mean with that' Derek said sarcastic. 'Good' I said turning over so my head was resting on his lap. Of course his eyes rolled by my reaction.

He grabbed the bunch of grapes and held if before me. 'What? Are you going to feed me?' I asked. He didn't answer. I moved my head up to bite but when I did Derek pulled the grapes higher. I sighed and tried again with the same result.

I did it for three more times when I grew tired of it. I wanted to grab it but Derek's free hand worked mine down. 'Oh come on' I said. 'You're not trying' he said enjoying his little game. 'I am but you are being a bully' I said. I thought he was a little of guard so I tried again but I was proven wrong when the closest grab was a few millimeters from my teeth. I gave him a dry look but he only smiled back.

I took a deep breath and released it with all the energy I got to brake free. It worked but I only enjoyed my freedom for a short time. We rolled over the ground trying to pin the other on the ground. It was nothing serious just playing. I won what made me feel good but this wasn't a serious fight it could have been easily the other way around.

I pointed my tongue out to him celebrating my victory. 'You should put it back' he said. 'Or else' I dared him. He lifted his head and in a split second he gently bite my tongue. Of course that resulted in a kiss. _Men I never can get enough of this_ ran through my mind. We rolled over and I should have known this was all a plan. He pulled back and whispered in my ear. 'I win' when I couldn't get out of his grab.

'You're stupid' I said when he moved of me. I gave him a poke in his side.

I stood up and walked to the tray of food still waiting for me to be eaten. I needed that food because tonight we were going on a hunt.


	40. Chapter 40 Showtime

**Sorry it took me a while so I try to make it up with a longer chapter I hope you like it. Maybe some sad news only one more chapter will follow after this one. Yep this story is coming to an end. But for now enjoy!**

It was show time or at least almost. There was one thing that needed to be done before we were going on our hunting trip.

We knew where Trevor, Naomi and Ian were held captive. And thanks to Kai's stupidity to go take a look for himself we also knew how heavy the place was guarded. Only the thing was we wanted this to be over and I can't be over if you don't take out the leader.

We know the Sanguis pack is working together with the Edison group so that means we have two leaders one the Sanguis Alpha. According to Kai it is the youngest son of the old Alpha I killed. And hearing the description of how he looked I had probably no trouble recognizing him because I heard the description of his father only a few years younger.

Kai told us the Alpha was on the same place where half of Derek's family was captured. But the second leader, the one leading the Edison group, wasn't. We were sure about that because after spying a few times we knew for sure Davidoff was controlling the Edison group. So even if we took out the Alpha and released Trevor, Naomi and Ian we still had to deal with Davidoff. And he will find another way to take us down, probably for good.

Of course there is a catch. If one leader disappears or dies another one will take over. that means there will always be a war. But taking out a leader will give us some time to strike again when the new leader will be chosen. But right now the most important thing is to free the rest of the Souza family.

I was crawling in through the air vent as I did a few times before to spy one Davidoff. Yes it sounds just like in the movie only there is one big difference. In the movies you have a long metal tunnel and it's clean. Believe me if you ever crawl in an air vent don't expect it will be clean because every spider in the building started probably spinning his first web here. and if that is not enough there is also a lot of dust.

Now if crawled two days ago through the shaft so I thought if would be a little bit less dirty, but of course I was wrong so I had to crawl through the spider webs and dead flies and other insects to get to the grill to spy on Davidoff. Once there I texted Chloe I was in place.

The next thing I heard was Tori and Rae starting a conversation next to the door of Davidoff's office. 'Isn't it amazing' Rae started. 'Finally we found out where they are god I missed Ian so much' she continued. 'I'm so excited tonight we will make sure they will going to pay for what they did to us' Tori said. Those word made Davidoff look up.

_The fish got hooked_ I texted Chloe. I thought it was funny to use code words. _You are such a child_ appeared on my phone. I was a 100% sure this wasn't Chloe who send this back to me but I will deal with that later, ran through my mind.

I focused on Davidoff again who was standing next to the door listening to what Tori and Rae had to say. I never thought this would work, I mean how stupid can you be. A loud conversation next to your office about rescuing people you captured? I don't think that is coincident but apparently Davidoff wasn't the smart guy I thought he was actually I thought he was extremely stupid.

'I will lit those bastards on fire' Rae said. 'We have only one problem we can't let the rest know what we are planning to do. Only me, you, Liz and Chloe we can't let the wolfs know what we are up to' Tori said. 'I won't tell you know that. They will probably tell us it is stupid to go out by ourselves, don't get me wrong but I hate their extremely overprotected behavior' Rae said. 'Shhh there is Jack' Tori hissed. 'Hey honey missed me?' I heard Jack say.

Davidoff immediately walked back to his desk and dialed a number. 'Hey it's me, I have some great news. The necromancer, the witch, the fire girl and the Volvo demon are coming tonight' Davidoff said. I heard a snicker on the other side of the phone. 'Good we will welcome them with open hands' the voice on the other side said.

'Good but I will come too we can't underestimate them they are strong, very strong. So me and Samantha will deal with the Volvo demon who else knows how she fights as her own race' he said. 'I'll let you handle the other and make sure you don't kill them the necromancer will use them and we can't kill the dead ones' Davidoff continued. 'So no wolves?' the voice asked. 'No, no wolfs but they will come when they know where they friends are. I can't wait to see the look on the Alpha bitch face' he said smiling.

I tried to focus I really did but inside my head it was one big chaos. Davidoff was a Volvo demon? And even a bigger shock Samantha was too? I quietly crawled backwards until two hands grabbed my feet and pulled me gently down.

'So he fell for it?' Kai asked curios. While I was busy getting all the spider webs and dust off me and out of my hair. 'hmm, hmm' I said. 'Are you alright, you look like you've seen a ghost' Luke said looking at me. 'Oh ha ha very funny' Chloe said behind him. 'Oh I'm sorry I forgot' Luke apologized immediately.

'And?' Tori asked as soon as she walked into the room followed by Rae and Jack. 'It worked' I said. 'But?' a low voice said behind me that made me shiver in a good way. I turned around. 'First of all I'm not a child' I said planting my fist into the guys stomach before me. Too bad I was too slow for actually hitting him, his sexy half smile was celebrating his victory. 'Second?' Derek said holding my wrist. 'Davidoff is coming tonight' I said getting my arm back. I walked the window and looked outside.

'Did anyone know he isn't human?' I asked while I felt the eyes staring at my back. 'You mean he is like us? Or an Alien?' Luke said. 'He is a Volvo demon' I said. All eyes immediately looked at Liz. 'Hey I didn't know that guys we are not werewolves who can sense others. Besides it took you a very long time to find out you guys where the same' she said looking at me, Derek, Dan and Jack.

'But that is not all right?' Adam said looking at me. 'No. Apparently Samantha is also a Volvo demon' I said. 'WHAT!' Tori said. 'I know I'm as shocked as you but she is coming too' I said. 'They are planning to fight you' I said looking at Liz. 'Both of them?' Simon asked a little worried. 'Yes both of them they probably know how strong we are. However one good thing they are not planning to kill because of Chloe' I said. 'Long life my little necromancer' Dan said wrapping his arm around her and kissing the top of her head.

'Alright then we leave in two hours so everyone get changed. Liz, Chloe, Rae and Tori you take the main entrance to get out. Make sure Samantha or Davidoff sees you leave. The rest will take the door on the back of the school. Riley and me are the last one leaving we make sure Davidoff is thinking that we are staying. We all meet in the forest but be aware of Davidoff. As long as he is following them we can't team up' Derek said. Men I like it when he is acting like that.

Everyone left the room one by one to get ready. Until Derek and I where the only one left. I packed a bag with dark clothes without any value. I probably will have no time to take of me clothes and then change in the heat of the moment so these clothes are doomed to be shred. I pack two pair because I wasn't planning on running naked after we succeeded.

'Everything?' Derek asked. 'hmm' I said. I was nervous, really nervous. I tried to hide it the whole time but I was having a hard time with it. And of course mister Sherlock knew. 'It's going to be alright' he whispered in my ear while he stood behind me and warped his arms around my waist.

'You can't say that' I said turning my head. He sighed and rolled his eyes. 'Normal girls we relax when their boyfriend says that' he said. 'Well I'm not a normal girl, and this isn't about going to the prom and I ruined my dress or something. We are getting into probably a huge fight and I can't handle it that my friends might get getting hurt or maybe worse' I said.

'Don't think about that, just relax. You have no use if your nervous like that, that will get people killed' he said. 'Well thanks I feel a lot better now' I said sarcastic. I closed my eyes and leaned back resting against Derek's solid body. I focused on his slow and steady heartbeat to calm down a little. I was wondering how he could be so calm. It was his family we were going to rescue. 'Why are you so calm?' I asked. 'My secret' he said.

'Come' Derek said he stepped away and walked to the door. The idea was that we stayed as long as possible to make sure Davidoff thought we were going nowhere as he said no wolves and we wanted him to think that. Derek and I both walked a separate way to meet again close to Davidoff's office. It couldn't go any more perfect when I saw Samantha standing next her uncle's office.

'Give it back' I heard Derek say he stood a few meter away from me. 'Give what back?' I said with a big smile on my face. 'You know exactly what' he said walked in one straight line towards me. I turned a little and walked back until I hit wall next to the lockers…. "Trapped".

'Last time where is it?' Derek said standing before me. 'If you are not telling what you want I will not be able to give it you' I said teasing. 'The key of my room' he said rolling his eyes. 'Ohhh yeah uhm I hide it, maybe I give it back but it's not for free' I said luring him out.

I saw Samantha looking at us, just as we wanted.

'So are you going to pay or not?' I said. 'Or not' Derek said before he kissed me. I never liked kissing in public and neither did Derek but right now we needed to draw attention. So I pictured us in a private place and started to kiss him back. I knew people were staring but I need to focus on Derek and not the others. Some people where whistling at us what was distracting me but Derek made sure I kept playing my part.

'Hey turtledoves get a room!' a men said to us. 'Sorry sir I want to but she has my key' Derek said to Davidoff. 'She is acting like a whore I bet you find your key in her bra' Samantha involved. 'How did you call her?' Derek said angry. He wasn't acting anymore he was serious. 'Come' I said grabbing Derek's hand. 'No she is apologizing first' he said glaring angry at Samantha. 'He is right Samantha you can't say that' Davidoff said to his niece. 'But.. but' she stammered. 'No need for that. Come' I said. I stepped before Derek gave him a quick kiss and dragged him away.

I noticed that Davidoff was following us what kinda sucked. I wanted to go back to Derek's room grab the bag and leave but if Davidoff was sticking around we needed to wait. Before we entered Derek's room I pushed him against the wall and kissed him. He was surprised by my action. 'He is following' I whispered close to his ear. When I moved away I kissed his neck so others thought I whispered something dirty to him. I gave him the key so he could open the door. As soon it opened he pulled me inside.

'Do you think he is going to stand here I listen?' Derek whispered. 'Maybe, I don't know why?' I whispered back. 'Because if he is I'll do this' he pushed me back against the door. His hands traveled over my body as his tongue was licking my neck.

I could help myself, I couldn't stay quiet even if I tried really hard. Derek knew how to push my buttons. I had no clue if he was just acting and making sure Davidoff kept thinking we would stay here tonight or he doing this for real. Either way he was driving me crazy. While one of his hands was doing his job in my pants I was letting mine travel down. It distracted him so I took the chance to change the roles I moved down to uhm… lick his lollypop? God this sounds lame.

It was now me taking control. I could hear him breathing heavier as I was doing my thing. I knew it wasn't going to take very long from here. I slowed down before I stopped. I knew he hated me for doing that.

'I think he is gone' I used for an excuse. 'I don't care' Derek said throwing me on the bed and jumping over me like I was his prey. 'But the others are waiting' I said. 'They can wait a little longer. We have no idea what will happen tonight so no more questions' he said. He kissed me to make sure I wasn't able to ask anything. But I didn't have to. He was nervous just like me a few minutes ago his secret to stay calm was me.

Once we were done we quickly dressed up. We made sure Davidoff and Samantha where gone. Once we did we climbed out of Derek's room. Jep we climbed, everyone saw me and Derek in his room and we didn't want to risk that maybe a Edison spy was walking around telling Davidoff we left for a fight as soon as he saw us leave. I climbed a few meters down until I saw I could jump. Derek landed right next to me.

'You're late' Jack said a little irritated. 'Davidoff followed us we needed to be sure he was gone' I said. 'Well he is I saw him pass here just a few minutes ago' Carla said. 'Good, then let's go' I said.

The plan wasn't easy there were a lot of risks but we had to take them. The place they held Trevor, Naomi and Ian captive was an underground cave on the East side. That means there is a large stone wall with a cave in it. So there are three ways to run. North, West, South. We teamed up in four groups. One group was going into the cave, Jack, Dan, Simon and Luke. They only could if everyone outside the cave was distracted.

Liz would jump out from the South with Carla and Thalia as surprise party. Chloe would stay back and control everything from a small distance. North was Tori with Kai and Derek as a surprise party and West would be Rae with Me and Adam as surprise party.

I looked at Derek for one last time before we all disappeared into the bushes. We had to wait until Tori would jump out of the bushes and throw a spell at the enemy. She practiced for a special one only for a very strong witch. Lucky for her she is.

My heartbeat was raising with every second. _Come one focus Riley stay calm, stay calm_ I kept repeating in my head. 'Close your eyes' Adam whispered to me. _My god was it that obvious I was freaking out_? I did as he told me. Now think of what you did half an hour ago. My eyes flew open. 'What!' I whispered. 'I'm not stupid I know what you did. You forget I can smell as good as you and his scent is all over you. Don't worry I probably had done the same if I was you' Adam whispered.

I gave him a shy smile as my head was burning. I closed my eyes but I thought of something else. Derek is there but just holding me nothing more. I imagined his breathing, his heartbeat, his touch and I calmed me down.

When I opened my eyes I saw Tori casting her spell at our enemy's. A large yellow ball floated in the air. 'Haha. Do you really think you can scare us with something lame like that?' a guy said mocking. 'I do' Tori said confidant. She mumbled something and the yellow ball burst out. A very bright light follow and I wasn't able to look what happened. When I could I saw a few guys lying lifeless on the ground pierced with holes. Others were blinded by the light and some were able to escape.

Rae jumped out and threw fire balls. I heard man screaming as they tried to get the fire out. The dead people on the ground started to move and I knew Chloe was on the move. I opened my bag for the next move. Knifes started to fly out of my bag also from the North and the South came flying knives out of the bushes straight to our enemy's. It was Liz.

Everything was going so good. But a little too easy in my opinion. Tori was casting spells, Rae kept shooting fire, Liz kept the knives flying and Chloe kept up rising the dead.

'Well, well, well what is this' a familiar voice said. Davidoff.

Liz let a knife fly at his throat but he stopped it. Tori jumped in with a spell but two Edison guys blew it off. Behind him were coming twenty brown wolves. Growling and drooling, thirsty for blood. 'Bring it on' Rae said. A wolf with a white paw held the whole group back. The Alpha. But it seems one wasn't planning to listen.

It took off running straight to Rae. She threw fire at the wolf but it was too fast. She was in trouble. It was time for a surprise. I jumped out of the bushes and ran past Rae in a straight line towards the wolf. When I was about four meters away I let myself slide over the ground. During my slide I grabbed a knife that was lying on the ground and the moment I slide underneath the wolf I stabbed the knife in his chest. I heard the wolf yelp when the knife entered the flesh. Because of my speed I kept sliding cutting the wolf from his chest until his stomach.

When I stood up I was covered in blood. I turned around, the guts of the wolf were spilled over the ground and the wolf dropped death. The Alpha growled furious at Davidoff.

Davidoff promised him no wolves and here I was. 'What the hell!' Samantha said stepping behind her uncle. I waved at her and smiled. 'But you were at school!' she said pointing at me. 'I was yes and now I'm here' I said. A scream ran towards I didn't have to look to see what was happening. I forced my elbow in the right way hitting a face and a men collapsed on the ground with his neck lying in an impossible way. God I was in shape.

Samantha looked terrified at me. 'You're a freak, a monster!' she yelled. 'Samantha dear calm down' Davidoff said. he tried to stay calm but he wasn't. He knew he was in trouble. 'Are you blind. She didn't even blinked when she killed that guy. She just kept looking at us only pointing out her elbow! You're a creep!' she yelled at me. 'Ouch that hurts' I said sarcastic.

'This will hurt' she said. Swords flew up and were going straight at me. One look at Liz and I knew I was safe. One centimeter before my face the swords fell on the ground. A growl of the Alpha let me know he send two wolves at me. Half way one was worked down on the ground Carla made her way out of the bushes. A small white wolf held was tearing one wolf appeared. Carla isn't much on the front side if it comes to conversations but in a fight she is a real killer-machine.

The other wolf was still coming at me but I wasn't planning to step away. instead a huge white wolf appeared behind me. A creepy low growl made my attacker back down. It was Adam. He slowly stepped closer to the brown wolf. His head low, ears flat, showing his teeth off.

I remembered the first time I saw Adam in his fighting mode. And I can't blame the poor thing before me of shitting his pants, even I was scared of him. Adam leaned a little back and he jumped. One snap and the third wolf was dead.

The Sanguis Alpha lost his patient he gave the sign and all his wolves ran to attack. Kai and Derek jumped out of their hiding spot to join us. More Edison hunter came out of the cave to help. In the back I saw Luke, Simon, Dan and Jack sneaking into the cave. We probably drew all the hunters and wolf out of the cave probably a few guards were left that was a good thing.

I was ready to change when my eyes caught trouble. Samantha and Davidoff were only striking at Liz. Liz was strong but she was getting tired. I gave Rae a sign and she made a line of fire running straight to Samantha who barely escaped. The Sangius Alpha jumped through that fire showing off his strength. He headed straight to Liz. I took off to run but I was forced to the ground.

I didn't believe my eyes what I saw next, only that it was my biggest nightmare. Liz was just inches away from the Alpha's teeth. It was Kai who gave Liz a hard push and took the blow. The Alpha was ruthless. Kai was screaming of pain.

If nothing would happen he would be shred apart. I tried to get up but two wolves prevent me from doing that. Then out of the blue a sword chopped of the Alpha's head. It was Derek. Derek killed the Alpha. He just chopped of his head and saved Kai.

Thalia hushed her way through the wolves, dead bodies and living bodies fighting. 'It going to be alright' she whispered to Kai who was in a lot of pain. Derek turned to me or to the two wolf standing on me. And there it was my nightmare. A sword was pierced from his back coming out his chest. Behind him was Davidoff smiling.

My eyes grew bigger. The sword flew out of Derek as he spit out blood. His body fell lifeless on the ground...


	41. Chapter 41 The End

**I feel a little sad posting this chapter. It's the last one of a very long story. I really hope you like it and everyone enjoyed reading my story. Big thanks for you guys! I loved reading your reviews and PM. So big thanks for the know and unknown followers and reviewers. My bigest thanks will go out to two person ****_keagan bolak_********and****_All-Smiles1234 _****for reviewing almost every chapter I posted! You guys are awesome!**

**Well I won´t keep you guys up any longer enjoy the last chapter of this story!**

Sweaty, eyes wide open and a terrible headache. That is how I woke up. What the hell just happened? I was looking around but I had no idea where I was, the room I was in seems familiar but I couldn't find out where I've seen this before. I tried to focus but my head felt like it would explode into a billion pieces if I tried too hard.

Shaky I stepped out of bed. I needed some air or maybe a cold shower. What was going on? Where was I? What happened? Questions who kept running through my head as I made my way out of the room into a room I knew that was a bathroom. My questions were rudely stopped when I smacked into a wall. I knew I was a little sleep drunk but walking into a wall. I rubbed my forehead as I looked up.

It was no wall I walked into it was a person. 'You're alright?' the person I mistook for a wall said. There was something wrong. Normally when I look up I see a face or I have to look down but now I was looking at someone's chest. Someone's naked chest to be more clear.

'Riley?' the voice said. I shook my head and continued to look up until I met two breathtaking green eyes. I seriously couldn't breathe anymore I started to get in shock or something. What the hell was happening to me, this couldn't be true not with what I just saw. I closed my eyes as my headache became worse. 'Riley? What is going on? You look like you've seen a ghost' the voice said as I felt a hand rest on my shoulder.

I shook my head and opened my eyes again to take a good look. There was no mistake the person in front of me was Derek. But I saw him die just a few seconds ago. So was I dreaming this? I looked at his chest again on it was a large scare. My hand traveled over it when it all made sense again.

It was a dream. It was all a dream. I dreamt about how I met Derek ten years ago and how I almost lost him. 'Sorry. I had a really weird dream' I said. Derek looked down at my hand who was still on his scare. 'It's alright?' he said as he pulled me close to him and kissed the top of my head.

I grabbed him tight and took a deep breath to calm down. 'Are you crying mommy?' a voice said behind us. I turned around and kneeled in front of the little boy who was my son. 'No sweetie' I said as I winked at him.

Yes I had a son actually I have two daughters and one son. The oldest is Abigail. She is now six years old and is looking extremely like her dad. The same beautiful green eyes, thick long black hair and the same behavior as her dad. There was absolutely no doubt I cheated on Derek. Of course I would never do that.

When Abigail was two we decided to go for a second child. Lucky us I we got blessed with a twin…. God I hated Derek and his twin brothers. You have to know that werewolf babies are growing twice as fast and also take twice as much energy. I was going through hell but in the end it was all worth it. Dean was just a few minutes earlier as his sister Sienna.

They are three years old now. Dean has the same black hair as his father and he has the same amount of energy as I have but as clever as Derek. Sienna has my long blond hair and is on the same level as her twin brother. But the biggest reason you can see that they are twins is there eyes. Dean's right eye is green just like Derek and his left eye is yellow just like mine. Sienna is the opposite of that right eye yellow, left eye green.

We all are living in a house in the middle of the woods. Same like Derek's parents were. And right now I was standing in my bathroom where I bumped into Derek just as I did about ten years ago at school.

'Are you still walking around in your pajama's?' I said as I looked at Dean. I turned my head to give Derek an "Are you seriously that lazy" look.

We have our mom and dad days in the weekend. Saturday is my day to take care of the kids so Derek can sleep and rest. Sunday is Derek's day so I can have a break. 'Ask him before you are accusing me from being a lazy dad' Derek said.

I looked back at Dean. 'I'm pajama men!' he said exiting jumping up and down. 'And I'm pajama women!' a blond girl said jumping around the corner. A big smile appeared on my face. 'Let me guess you two are being superhero's fighting the big monster behind me' I said. They both nod yes. 'Hey!' I heard Derek say. 'Well why don't you two go and change quickly as I hold the big monster off. Then he maybe forget who you are when you are not wearing your hero suit. And then you can surprise attack him tonight' I whispered.

'But what about the baby?' Sienna asked. I looked down at my belly what was really big. Yep I was pregnant and since last week I was ready to give birth, but so far the baby didn't thought it was time to come out yet. 'This monster will not attack me' I said. 'Why not?' Dean asked. 'Because this monster is in love with me' I whispered. 'Ewwww' they both said. 'Now go' I said as I stood up straight. They both ran off.

'You really think this "monster" is in love with you? Because if been running after those two all morning and somehow I had to constantly thought of you annoying me like that' Derek said as he stepped closer.

'I think you do' I said. 'Really and what is making you think I am?' he said. Without a warning I kissed him and he immediately kissed me back. 'This' I said as I pulled back. 'And the fact you planted a fourth child in me' I said. Derek rolled his eyes.

I turned on the shower as I got myself undressed. 'I'll make some food for you' Derek said. 'Alright I….' I was rudely interrupted by my passenger. I placed my hand on my belly and took a deep breath. 'What is it?' Derek asked worried. 'Just a kick it allri…..' again a lot of pain going through my stomach. 'Uhm your water just broke' Derek said. I looked down and saw he was right. 'Okay I'll bring you back to bed and call Leah to pick up the kids.

Leah the kid we found in the zoo is now our babysitter once in a while and she insisted to take care of the kids when my fourth was coming.

My oldest daughter walked out of our library when Derek carried me through the hallway. 'Abigail can you get my phone it's in the kitchen' Derek asked. 'Sure dad. Is the baby coming?' she asked curious. 'Yes so please get my phone' Derek asked. She immediately ran off.

I was lying in bed when Abigail came running around the corner. 'It's not going to be a twin again right?' she asked as she sat next to me. 'No not a twin this time' I said. 'Pfieww. I'm hoping it will be a little sister who isn't running all the time' Abigail said. I laughed hearing her say that, she sounds like her dad. My other two kids came running around the corner. 'It's going to be a sister!' Sienna said. 'No it's going to be a brother!' Dean said. While they were fighting about their new brother or sister they were busy climbing on the bed. 'Sister!' 'Brother!' 'Sister!' 'Brother!' 'Sister!' 'Brother!'

'Both of you enough!' I said. 'Brother' Dean whisper. 'I heard that' I said looking at him. 'Then tell us is it going to be a brother or a sister?' Abigail asked. 'Guys give your mother some rest. Leah is coming to pick you up. And when the baby is here she will bring you back. So give your mother a hug and let's go downstairs.' Derek said. All three flew around my neck before they left. 'How is it going?' Derek asked. 'Quiet for now' I said. 'I'll call the rest. I'm in the hall if you need me' he said kissing my forehead.

I closed my eyes and tried to stay calm. As I did I started to think what happened after I woke up the last thing I remembered was Derek falling on the ground left to die.

_It was horrible to see. Blood was dripping out of his mouth, letting me know it was very, very bad. And the fact he wasn't moving was making me freak out. Behind him I saw Davidoff smiling. He was smiling at me._

_I screamed as I tried to get rid of the two wolves holding me down. My scream turned into a sad, spine shivering howl. During my rage I changed and threw off the two wolves who pinned me down on the ground. _

_My howl was answered from a few miles away. Not by one wolf, not by two but by a whole pack._

_Another answer came out of the cave as I saw a big black wolf with a white spot on his chest limping out of the cave. It was Trevor, behind him were Naomi and Ian looking terrible but alive. We succeeded on getting them free but I was only focused on Derek's dead body._

_I looked at Davidoff again. My blood was boiling seeing his stupid grin. _

_I howled again but this time as a call for help. I didn't told anyone but I asked my whole pack to join us tonight by distance just in case we needed help. A secret back-up plan. And it was time for them to help us. My question was answered and in just a matter of time we would be joined by thirty big, blood thirsty, white wolves. _

_I was driven by rage, pure anger but mostly by a scattered heart. I showed of my teeth at Davidoff. My ears were flat in my neck, my head low and I growled at him. In a split second I took off but not at Davidoff but at Samantha. _

_I jumped on her and duck my nails into her chest. I wanted Davidoff to feel what he did to me. And killing him wasn't that. But killing the person he holds dear that's how I was planning my revenge._

_Samantha was screaming like a pig as she started to bleed. I looked at Davidoff who lost his collor. Wolves can't smile but I would if I could. 'Let her go!' he screamed. I answered my __no way__ by digging my nails deeper into Samantha. 'Let her go you stupid bitch, I'll kill you!' Davidoff screamed at me. _

_I grabbed one of Samantha's arms between my teeth. 'No please, no I beg you' she said. Maybe I would felt sorry if I wasn't totally broken from the inside. But I was. My eyes looked at the lifeless body on the ground. It was pale and surrounded by blood. I lost Derek, I lost my love, I lost my mate. _

_I looked down at Samantha. She was crying and begging me to let go but I wasn't planning to do that. Instead I used my strength and tore off her arm. She screamed and cried. 'Please, please help me!' she begged her uncle. 'You bitch I will make you pay for that!' he yelled. I answered with a growl and a look at Derek. _

_His creepy smile appeared again. 'No matter how many people you kill he will stay dead. You will be alone until the very end! Eating yourself up inside not able to function normal. Believe me I studied your kind of freaks. He was your mate and now he is gone forever so you will be alone forever'_

_Heat was spreading through my body, my heart was raising like hell, my whole body was shaking while my eyes were glued at Davidoff. He thought I would let my guard down if he kept talking like that but he was wrong it made me sharper than ever and more determent to make him feel miserable. This time I grabbed Samantha's side and threw her against a big three. The sound of bones breaking and a helpless Davidoff made me happy._

_I jumped on Samantha again before Davidoff could reach her. He was just a meter away from her and my shiny white teeth. He was so close but yet so far of saving his niece. And right before his eyes I tore Samantha's throat apart. _

_'Kill her!' he yelled at the remaining wolves and hunters. Bullets and fangs were coming my way but I was too fast. However a whole army I couldn't fight. Everyone was busy defending me but we were with too few. Then suddenly my pack jumped out of the forest to launch an attack. _

_What followed was an epic fight with body-parts and blood flying everywhere. But most important we won. Only Davidoff remained driven in a corner by five wolves. 'Get away you filthy creatures. I'll kill you all' he yelled like a mad men. A low growl asked for room between the five wolves. It was Trevor. As weak as he was he still killed a few hunters and wolves and now he was ready to kill the last person. The one who killed his son._

_I didn't want to look. Instead I made my way to Derek hoping for good news even that I knew there wasn't any. Behind me I heard growling screaming and torn apart flesh. _

_I changed back to human and let my body fall on my knees next to Derek. Tears kept flowing over my cheeks as I felt my naked body getting covered by a blanket. I didn't really care I was still naked I only wanted Derek back. With a shaky hand I touched the hole in his chest. 'You promised' I whispered. 'You promised to stay with me'_

_I let my head rest on his chest as I laid down and quietly cried. I felt everyone standing around us looking down feeling sorry for me, or crying for losing their son, brother and friend. _

_My eyes flew open by the sound of something I didn't expect to hear, but I hear it again. 'What's wrong?' Luke asked me. I crawled back on my knees. 'H-h-he's alive' I whispered. 'Are you sure?' Dan asked. 'I heard his heart, it's weak but I heard it. I'm sure' I said. Within a split second Thalia jumped on her knees next to me. She laid her hand on him as they started to glow light blue. _

_'You're right he is alive but he is very weak. I don't know if I can heal him' she said. 'You need to try. Please I'm begging you' I said. 'I can try something but I need someone with the same blood type as him' she said. 'Take me, we have the same' I said. _

_'Okay lay your hands on him and try not to move until I say so' Thalia instructed me. I did as she told me. She laid her hand over mine and they started to glow again. It felt like life was sucked out of me, it was really strange. But more important I felt Derek's body getting warmer. It felt like hours until Thalia was done but it probably were a few minutes. My body felt numb and I was barely able to keep my body form not collapsing. 'You're alright?' Thalia asked. 'Fine' I said with my eyes glued on Derek._

_Slowly Derek's eyes opened. I couldn't describe how happy I was._

_'You're crying' he said weak. 'I know' I said smiling while tears were leaving my eyes. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it just to be sure this was real. _

'Riley…. Riley' a voice said from further away. I opened my eyes and shook my head. 'Back from dreaming land?' two green eyes said. I looked down at my hand who was holding his. 'You suddenly grabbed it' Derek said. I smiled when one tear rolled down over my cheek. 'You're crying' he said. 'I know' I said smiling while tears were leaving my eyes.

'Why?' he asked. 'Because I'm happy' I said. Derek jumped on the bed and held me tight. 'You're the strangest women I ever met' he said.

'Naomi is coming in a few minutes' he said after a while. 'How are you feeling?'

'Fine it's quiet in here' I said lying my hand on my belly. Derek's hand joined mine. On that moment it kicked or more like setting off to go down ready to come out. All I knew is that it hurt like hell.

A second after that Naomi walked in. I can't go to a hospital to give birth, as I said before things are a little different compared to a normal pregnancy. So it was Naomi who would help me to get through this.

'Couldn't time better mom' Derek said. 'Well let's get this little puppy out' Naomi said smiling.

I could remember the first time I gave birth it was painful for me but also for Derek. He was holding my hand and I crushed it like I was squeezing a strawberry. The second time he had to held distance because I was really angry with him putting two werewolf-baby's inside me. I threw everything I could reach through his head. I can only say the pain was changing me into a killer machine.

Three hours passed by and I was finally getting somewhere. Derek learned his lesson from the other times he stayed with me but didn't hold my hand and he made sure nothing dangerous could fly his way.

'Come on girl we're almost there' Naomi said. I was tired, really tired I needed to use all my energy but also save it for what was still coming at the same time.

Two hours further and I was drained out of energy, I was so tired all I wanted was to go to sleep. It was the pain that kept me awake. 'Yes keep going one more push' Naomi said. She was saying that for the past hour so I wasn't believing it anymore, but I did as she told I gave it one more push.

The next thing I heard was a crying baby. 'Congratulations it's a boy' she said. Derek cut the birth cord, and a little baby boy was put in my arms. Derek lay next to me and kissed my forehead. 'I'm proud of you' he whispered.

'Aaahww every single time you two make me do that. You are so cute' Naomi said. 'Look that's your grandmother and she is a little annoying' Derek said. 'No she isn't' I said looking at him.

'Is it done?' he heard behind the door. 'Yes you are one grandchild richer' Naomi said. Trevor walked in and kneeled next to the bed to look at his grandson. 'Blond hair and yellow eyes I bet you are going to have a hard time with this one son' Trevor said at Derek. I big smile appeared on my face.

'I can handle her, so I can handle this little guy' Derek said. 'No you don't' Trevor and I said at the same time. Derek rolled his eyes.

It didn't took long for my other three children to run up the stairs and jump on the bed as soon as Leah brought them home.

'Is it a sister, is it a sister?' Sienna said. 'Say hi to your little brother' I said. 'Jeej!' Dean said running through the chamber. 'Wow, wow, wow calm down you' Derek said picking Dean of the ground and turning him upside down. Dean was giggling while his head was getting more red every second.

'If you promise to be calm you can sit next to your mother' Derek said. Within two seconds I was surrounded. 'Here' I said giving Abigail the baby. 'It's so small' she said with sparkling eyes. 'What is his name?' Sienna asked curious. 'Scott' I said.

Yep we named the last child after my brother. It wasn't mine suggestion but Derek's. He always keep surprising me with things like that. But suggesting to name our son after my brother was the sweetest thing he ever did.

'Come on guys let have some ice cream with Grandma and Grandpa' Trevor said. Everyone left except for Derek, me and Scott.

Derek laid next to me with Scott in his arms while I was resting my head on his shoulder. 'It's strange thinking something this small can grow up to be an Alpha' Derek said. 'He got a 50% chance' I said.

Because Derek and I are both Alpha's means that two of our children will follow us up. 'What? No more kids?' Derek said. 'You want more? Don't get me wrong but this is the last one for me' I said. A big smile appeared on his face. 'I know, just kidding'

'Well here we go again everyone over the floor to see the baby' Derek said sighing. I knew Derek wasn't a big fan of a house full of family, friends and packs but it was a standard procedure everyone needs to see the new Alpha "pup" as they call it.

Just to let you know. Chloe and Dan are happily married with two little daughters from five and two years old both Necromancers. Tori and Jack aren't married but I bet they never leave each other. They have one werewolf son who is three years old and one child is still on its way to come. Simon and Liz are of course married. One of Liz's biggest dreams was a huge wedding. They have two girls from four and one year old. The oldest is a witch and the youngest a Volvo demon. Rae and Ian had some ups and downs but everything is going good between them, Rae just gave birth two months ago to a boy Exustio-demon. And of course we have Thalia and Kai they have two boys from five and four both are Shamans, and they have one werewolf girl who is two years old now. So you can say everyone ended up well.

'Do you need anything?' Derek asked. 'No I'm only a little tired' I said. 'I'll bring the little guy down stairs then you can rest before he will start screaming for food' Derek said. 'That would be nice' I said smiling.

'I love you' he said. I looked up to drown into his green eyes as I always do. 'I love you too'

**Well that's it, the last chapter. I hope you all liked it! Maybe to cheer you a little up I will start writing a new story! I have no idea when I will post the first chapter but if you will follow me you will know =D Thanks again to everyone you guys kept me going to write this. I hope to see you soon in my new story!**

**p.s. Still having some questions or anything else you want to say? You can always sent a PM ;)**


End file.
